


The Patriarchy Plan

by PornEater



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater
Summary: It’s the middle of the 25th Century and women have usurped the rightful position of men as the naturally dominant gender.  This is the story of Ensign Alexander Cox.  His secret mission aboard the USS Equality is to take back control of the Federation of Earth and Mars on behalf of the patriarchy that built it, and to fuck every hot, arrogant woman who dares to get in his way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Trouble With Women

The Patriarchy Plan, Chapter One:

‘The Trouble with Women’

_F.E.M. Date:_ _51027_ _._ _7_

_Location:_ _Sigma Omicron System,_ _Sector 24604_ _, Gamma Quadrant._

Ensign Alexander Cox rested his elbows on the shimmering black surface of the USS Equality’s briefing room table, and gazed out the window in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, the sheer majesty of the vast black void of space never failed to fill him with a sense of mystery and wonder. He had been serving aboard the USS Equality for more than five years now, and before that held a number of lower level positions on science ships and diplomatic vessels like the Stargazer and the Reliant, but his desire for adventure had never been dulled by the routine of military life or the petty bureaucracy of interstellar politics. Not even the diminishing status of F.E.M. Fleet on the galactic stage could take that away from him.

Alex winced, embarrassed to even think that ridiculous acronym. It was true that the first planets colonized by humans were Earth and Mars, hence The Federation of Earth and Mars, or F.E.M. for short. But whichever politically correct, gender pronoun obsessed, female-empowering moron had adopted those three letters to represent humanity as a whole on the galactic stage had damned his own species to be the butt of a thousand alien jokes. It hadn’t always been this way, of course, but in line with ‘herstorical reevaluation’ of all past archival records, the true nomenclature of the Federation had mostly been forgotten.

“Ensign Cox”, a voice jolted Alex from his contemplation of the stars. “Did you hear a word of what I just said, or were you too engrossed in staring out the port side window?”

Cox straightened his back and turned to meet the imperious gaze of his commanding officer.

“I heard every word of it, Captain Fox”, he said politely. “Please continue”.

“Oh, really?”, Captain Victoria Fox smiled. “Then perhaps you’d care to summarize the details of our current mission, Mr. Cox, for the benefit of anyone here who doesn’t share your uncanny ability to absorb information and daydream at the same time”.

Cox looked around the table. There were three women sat at it, or, to be more precise, three smoking hot women in their early- to mid-twenties. Sat across from him was the ship’s First Officer, Commander Natasha Johansson, a curvaceous redhead with full, naturally pouting lips, emerald green eyes, and, in Cox’s considered opinion, the best pair of breasts on the entire ship. The standard issue F.E.M. Fleet uniform for women did little to hide the curves of Natasha’s figure. Consisting of a one-piece zip up bodysuit in a wide variety of colors, what it lacked in bared skin it almost made up for in formfitting tightness. On the First Officer’s body in particular, the garment adhered faithfully to the swell of her full, DD-cup breasts and showcased to incredible effect the supple, heart-shaped contours of her thick and bouncy bubble ass. Natasha’s uniform was the standard color for a high ranking bridge officer: dark red.

Sat on the right of Commander Johansson was the ship’s First Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi. Her Vulvan name was a never-ending source of amusement among the ship’s male contingent, although no one ever dared crack wise about it in the presence of a female crew member. Such gender-biased humor, if reported, was grounds for a Court Marshall and immediate dishonorable discharge if the officer in question was found guilty - which in over 99% of cases brought before the board, they were. In contrast to Johansson, T’Pusi had a slender figure, with perky B-cup breasts. But below her waist, the Science Officer’s hips flared out in an extremely attractive manner, blessing T’Pusi with a deliciously full and well-rounded ass, and a thigh gap to die for. If a 5’6” girl weighing barely a-hundred-and-twenty pounds could be described as ‘bottom-heavy’ then T’Pusi fit that description perfectly. She had Asiatic-looking eyes, slanted and deep purple in color, as was the norm among her species; and her short black hair was cut in a tomboyish style that accentuated her high cheekbones, elegant jawline, and poised, cupid’s bow lips. Her uniform was the standard color for a F.E.M. Fleet Science Officer, pure white, which had the added bonus of drawing attention to T’Pusi’s seemingly ever-erect nipples as they poked up through the faintly glossy, formfitting material. At first glance, most people would assume she was barely nineteen years old, but her true age by earth standards was closer to forty. This was perfectly normal among members of her species, however. The logic obsessed Vulvans often lived to be well over two hundred years old.

Finally, at the head of the table, with her arms crossed combatively beneath her firm C-cup breasts, stood Captain Victoria Fox. The ultimate jerk-off fantasy of every straight male crewmember aboard the USS Equality, she had piercing gray-blue eyes that betrayed nothing but contempt for her subordinates, irrespective of their gender. Her classically beautiful face and long, glossy brunette hair might have seemed less out of place among the pages of a fashion magazine, than on the bridge of a state-of-the-art starship. And her slim and athletic, yet undeniably curvaceous figure - with firm, c-cup breasts, long, shapely legs, and a tight, peachy ass - filled out the front and backside of her F.E.M. Fleet uniform in an irresistibly seductive manner. Her formfitting bodysuit was pitch black, the color reserved for a ship’s commanding officer, with a small Nehru collar bearing the four gold stripes and single gold star that denoted her rank of captain. Like all other members of the crew, she also wore the emblem of the Federation on the front of her uniform. Attached just slightly above her left nipple, it was a stylized, vertically aligned chevron with rounded edges, matte silver in color, and approximately seven centimeters in length.

“We’re waiting, Ensign Cox”, she said sternly, her steady, superior gaze not deviating from Alex’s face even for a second. He could already feel his cock starting to get hard.

“In brief, Captain”, he started, “we’re approaching the fourth planet of the Sigma Omicron System, a class-M planet named Paradiso. The inhabitants of the planet contacted the Federation a few days ago with an urgent request for military assistance. Their colonies are being raided by pirates and they’re having a tough time fighting them off. However, as you just mentioned, Paradiso is not a very important planet for the Federation, so you’re feeling slightly… confused, for want of a better word, about why the Fleet’s flagship, the USS Equality, and you, its captain, have been assigned to this mission”.

Captain Fox pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Alex. If looks could kill, the ensign would have been struck dead on the spot.

“I am not, nor have I ever been, ‘confused’, Ensign Cox”, she said coldly.

“A poor choice of words, Captain”, Alex replied. “I apologize”.

“Your summary was… adequate”, she said, after a few more moments of sulky glaring. “But I stand by my complaint. This ship is the pride of the Federation! Why we have to waste our precious time on this… backwoods colony that, personally, I’ve never even heard of before, is beyond me”

“Why, Captain”, First Officer Johansson chimed in, “surely you don’t mean that. We should help the colonists of Paradiso because we share the common bond of humanity with them. One of the founding principles of F.E.M. Fleet is that all life is sacred. We must show compassion and come to their aid, even if there is great danger involved. It’s our duty!”.

“Jesus”, Fox muttered, shaking her head. “Every damn time, the same bleeding heart bullshit. Am I running a ship here or a charity? T’Pusi”, she turned to the Vulvan. “What’s your take on the situation?”

T’Pusi steepled her fingers underneath her chin and pursed her lips in thought. Alex had to suppress a smile when he saw the Vulvan’s affected pose of deliberation. Despite her best efforts, T’Pusi radiated about as much intelligence and wisdom as a vacuous teenage glamour model, albeit a very attractive one. It never failed to amuse him that she had wasted almost twenty five years of her life traveling around the galaxy, studying at one renowned educational institution after another. As she often liked to remind her crewmates, she had obtained over a dozen PhDs during that time, in subjects ranging from ‘subatomic nanomechanical engineering’ to ‘the endocrinological reactions of Klingon physiology to the lyrics of their battle songs’, and yet she was still one of the most useless, airheaded bimbos Alex had ever met.

“I believe an analogous situation exists in the history of your planet, Captain Fox”, she said at length. “In 1992, I believe it was, a country by the name of Argentina invaded a small colony belonging to the, by then largely defunct, British Empire, the Balkans Islands. In that situation, just as in our situation now, the Balkans Islands were of limited economic or military value to the British, and yet they mobilized a large part of their military forces in an attempt to reclaim the territory, and ultimately were successful in their efforts. Clearly, we have precedence for our intervention here”.

Captain Fox nodded along with her.

“Yes, I see, I think I take your point, Lieutenant Commander. An interesting suggestion”.

T’Pusi straightened her posture and rested her hands on the table, her fingers still steepled, clearly proud of herself for having won the Captain’s approval.

“Do you find something amusing, Ensign Cox?”, she asked Alex when she noticed his barely suppressed smile.

“No, no”, he shook his head. “It’s nothing”.

“No, please”, T’Pusi titled her head to one side in a gesture of faux-politeness, “if I have made an error, I welcome your correction”.

_I’ll give you some correction_ , Cox bristled, _with the palm of my hand on your tight alien ass, you dumb bitch._

“Well, okay”, he said. “It’s just, it wasn’t the Balkans Islands, as you said, but the _Falklands_ Islands. The Balkans was a geographical region of southeastern Europe”.

“Oh”, T’Pusi furrowed her brow in surprise. “I… I stand corrected”

“And it didn’t happen in 1992. It was 1982”.

“Well, the minutiae of the situation are… unimportant”, she replied, a little too quickly. “My intention was to draw the Captain’s attention to a parallel between the events of…”

“Yeah, I know”, Cox cut her off, causing T’Pusi to huff cutely, her nostrils flaring in annoyance. “But the parallels you mentioned are superficial, at best. In the late twentieth century, the Falkland Islands were a Crown Colony of the British Empire, sure, but they were being claimed by Argentina, which was a country in its own right too, with a fairly decent historical claim to the area in question. In our current situation, we have a colony of the Federation, Paradiso, being attacked and raided by a lawless band of space pirates, who have no claim of sovereignty or central government at all. I just don’t see how the two situations are analogous”.

A warm lilac blush spread over T’Pusi’s face as Cox tore her argument to shreds in front of Captain Fox and Commander Johansson.

“I… I see”, she said finally. Yet try as she might she couldn’t quite disguise her frustration at being humiliated in the presence of her commanding officers. “Thank you for your correction, Ensign Cox. I will… endeavour to broaden my knowledge of your planet’s history in the future”.

Cox just smiled at her. It always made his cock hard to test the limits of T’Pusi’s supposed lack of emotions. He had a sneaking suspicion that just beneath her calm and collected exterior, the Vulvan beauty was a boiling mass of teenage angst and repressed sexual desires, just waiting for the right moment to drop to her knees before him and choke on his cock until he dropped a heavy load of testosterone-fueled human cum straight down her throat.

“You’re welcome, Lieutenant Commander”, he said simply.

“Very well, Ensign”, Fox interrupted their staring match. “So what recommendations do _you_ have for our course of action?”

Again, all eyes turned to Cox, and without missing a beat he calmly started to lay out his plan.

“Well, for starters, I wouldn’t waste any more time sitting around here, debating whether or not it’s beneath us to help the colonists on Paradiso”, he looked Captain Fox straight in the eye, enjoying the expression of contempt on her beautiful, model-like face. “We have our orders, and as officers of the Federation we are bound by oath to carry them out, whether we agree with them or not. As for what our course of action should be in this particular situation, well, we obviously don’t have enough information to make a judgment call on that, yet. So my recommendation is, first, we establish orbit around the planet, then, Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi, and myself should form an away party and beam down to the planet’s surface, where we can gather additional information from the leader of the colonists. Depending on what we find out there, we can then make an informed decision about what to do with the pirates”.

“I-I see”, Captain Fox nodded, looking like she had just been bitch slapped with logic. “A serviceable plan”, she admitted begrudgingly. “But need I remind you, Ensign, that I am the ranking officer aboard this ship, and therefore I will be making any decisions regarding our course of action on this mission”.

“Of course, Captain”, Alex said calmly, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of his half-hard cock pressing against the inside of his uniform pants.

“And you’d do well to remember your place, Ensign”, she added. “As the lowest ranking officer in this room, you should show more respect to your superiors”.

_Yeah, only because F.E.M. Fleet command has a bunch of pencil pushing_ _,_ _beta mal_ _e_ _faggots withholding promotions from anyone who doesn’t have a pussy between their legs, you stupid cunt_ , Alex wanted to say. But instead he just kept on staring back at Captain Fox, imagining himself face-fucking her while she lay naked on the ready room table with her head draped back over its edge, and he used her breasts as handholds.

“Meeting adjourned”, said Captain Victoria Fox, slightly unnerved by Alex’s steady, unwavering gaze.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi, and Ensign Cox were standing side by side on the USS Equality’s transporter pads, ready to beam down to the surface of Paradiso.

“So you approve of my plan, Captain?”, Alex asked with a straight face.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Ensign”, Fox replied coolly. “One more smart comment, and I’ll have you removed from my ship for sexual harassment”. She leaned in close and spoke so only the two of them could hear. “And you know I don’t need any evidence or corroboration to make those charges stick, Ensign, not in this day and age”.

Alex remained silent. He had seen too many of his fellow male crewmembers booted off the Equality on trumped up charges of sexual discrimination to test his luck now. Victoria’s taunting smile made his cock twitch, but as a thirty-year-old white man living in a society that had based its founding principles on the #metoo movement of the early 21st Century, there was only so much he could do.

“Energize”, Captain Fox said to the attractive young girl manning the transporter room controls.

A humming noise filled the room. It gradually increased in pitch and intensity as yellow shards of energy materialized around the four people standing on the pads. Alex saw swirls of electromagnetic radiation eddying around him, then the room dissolved in a flurry of imploding particles, and was replaced a moment later by blue skies overhead, green grass underneath his feet, trees, fields, streets, and large, technologically advanced structures all around him.

Alex filled his lungs with fresh, natural air for the first time in months. The colony of Paradiso looked like a fine place to live. They had beamed down on the outskirts of a small urban area that, despite its modest scale, featured many of the modern conveniences of 25th Century civilization. Alex could see pristine maglev thoroughfares cutting gridlike paths between the sparkling facades of commerce centers, academies, and public utility complexes. The streets were lined with verdant elms and poplar trees, and small pockets of greenery and flowers flourished in the well-tended parks that were interspersed among the buildings. Off in the middle distance, in what looked like the downtown area, he could even see a few towering, white titanium skyscrapers that must have been twenty or thirty stories high - minuscule by the standards of the core systems, like Sol and Alpha Centauri, but quite impressive out here in the frontier territories.

“Intriguing”, Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi said, pulling our her compact tricorder and using it to scan the vicinity. “This colony was established only a decade ago, yet it appears to be progressing at an impressive rate of development”.

“Yes”, agreed Commander Johansson. “These buildings look almost as advanced as the architecture of my home planet, Deneb IV, and that was colonized several generations ago”.

“We’re not here to sightsee, ladies”, Captain Fox stated irritably. “Commander Johansson, I thought I told you to arrange for us to be greeted by the leader of the colony?”

“But… I did, Captain”, Johansson replied. “He assured me he would be here to meet us, at the specified beam down site”.

“ _He_ …?”, Fox started to reply with a tone of incredulity. But then a loud male voice sounded behind them, and they all turned around to face its source.

“Ladies, ladies, ladies”, said a portly yet well-preserved man, who appeared to be in his mid- to late-forties, as he strode towards the four officers, a welcoming smile practically radiating from his chubby, handlebar-mustachioed face. “And gentleman”, he turned to Alex and gave him a small bow of respect. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances”.

“This…”, Captain Fox asked Johansson snarkily, “is the leader of the colony?”.

“Indeed, Madam”, said the rotund man. “Doctor Augustus Delaware, at your service”.

He offered his hand, which Captain Fox coldly ignored.

“I’m sorry, there seems to have been a misunderstanding”, she said. “I specifically asked to meet with the _woman_ in charge of the colony”.

“Ah, yes, yes, of course”, replied Augustus Delaware, not missing a beat despite Fox’s rudeness. “Your quaint, core systems sensibilities. I’m afraid we do things a little differently around here, Ms. Fox”

Alex winced, anticipating the captain’s response. The last time someone had called her ‘Ms. Fox’ it hadn’t ended well. The man had almost needed reconstructive eardrum surgery after the torrent of gender political propaganda she had screamed at him. So he was a little surprised when Captain Fox barely acknowledged Delaware’s term of address.

“Look… fine”, she huffed, putting her hands on her hips, “if you’re the leader of the colony, then you know why we’re here. I want information, Augustus. I need to know how many pirate ships there are, what kind of fire power do they have, where’s their base?”.

“Yes, yes, yes”, Delaware nodded amiably. “We’ll get to that all in good time, my dear”

“My dear?”, Captain Fox raised her eyebrows in incredulity. “Do you know who I am, Doctor Delaware?”

“Oh, I’m very much aware of who you are, Captain Fox”, Delaware chuckled, “and of which starship you have been assigned to command”

Fox took a step forward and stared Delaware straight in the eye. The difference between the two was striking: Delaware a beer-bellied, middle aged man well over two-hundred pounds and six feet tall; and Fox a slim and curvaceous young woman in her early twenties, standing barely five feet, seven inches tall, even in her heels, and probably weighing a hundred pounds less than him.

“Good”, she said, staring up at Delaware. “Then you’ll know that my time is a precious commodity, Doctor, one that you are now in the process of wasting”.

But Delaware didn’t budge an inch, nor did the good-natured smile ever leave his face.

“Come now, you must all be weary after your long space voyage to our planet, and we so seldom receive guests here on Paradiso. Would you really deprive me of the company of three such beautiful young ladies as yourselves, and this dashing young gentleman, for dinner? After we have eaten, then we may discuss the… matter of these pirates”.

Alex took a deep breath in. Even if Captain Fox had let his earlier missteps slide, Delaware’s old country charm and invitation to dinner were pushing it, to say the least. He half expected Fox to pull out her phase pistol and blast Delaware on the spot, as he stood before her beaming hospitably. But again, he was surprised by her response. A flash of annoyance did momentarily pass over her face, but it quickly gave way to a kind of blank puzzlement, as though she were trying to remember some important information but couldn’t quite grasp it from her memory. She frowned, blinked her eyes a few times, then looked back up at Augustus Delaware.

“I… I… suppose… that will be fine, Doctor ”, she said slowly, as though picking her words with the utmost care. “We can all have dinner together, as you… insist. But tell me what I want to know… about the pirates, first”.

Delaware smiled at her warmly. “You are a very headstrong young woman, Ms. Fox. But I will allow this compromise”.

He made a sweeping gesture with his arms to usher them along the street, towards a gleaming maglev limousine that was waiting nearby.

“This way, ladies - and gentleman. We can take a short sightseeing trip though the streets of our capital city, en route to my offices, where we shall discuss the pirate menace. I’m sure you’ll find it a most agreeable experience”.

As Captain Fox strode past him towards the waiting limousine, Alex couldn’t help but notice Delaware’s gaze drop down to check out her ass beneath the formfitting black fabric of her bodysuit. He couldn’t blame him. Victoria Fox’s tight, peach-like bubble ass was truly a thing of beauty. The way it flexed and bounced with every step she took, while her flaring hips swayed alluringly from side to side like those of a trained dancer, was enough to make any man’s balls ache. T’Pusi and Johansson were no slouches; Cox could happily have hotdogged his cock back and forth between their plump, heart-shaped ass cheeks for as long as they’d let him, before blowing a massive load all over their lower backs and up between their shoulder blades. But there was just something about his commanding officer’s perfectly proportioned, squats sculpted bubble ass that made him want to grab it, and sink his fingers deep into her smooth, thick buttocks.

Almost as if he had read his mind, Delaware turned to Alex and gave him a sly wink. The Ensign could have sworn he heard a voice inside his head at the same moment, saying: ‘Patience, my boy, all good thing come to those who wait’. But then T’Pusi said something that distracted him.

“Doctor Delaware, your colony here on Paradiso is extremely impressive. But there seems to be a disproportionate ratio of males to females, at least in this area. In fact, since we arrived, I don’t believe I’ve seen any females at all, apart from myself, Captain Fox, and Commander Johansson, of course.

Alex scanned the city streets around them and realized she was right. There must have been a hundred people in the vicinity, walking around, talking, sitting on park benches, enjoying the warm afternoon air, but not one of them was female.

“Why, my dear”, Delaware smiled in response, “we have an abundance of fine young ladies here on Paradiso. You just won’t see them out in the streets at this hour of the day. For they are all in their homes, in their kitchens, their living rooms, and their bedrooms, cooking, cleaning, and performing other… appropriate duties for the men of the colony”.

T’Pusi tilted her head to one side in an expression of bemusement.

“You have a very… unusual sense of humor, Doctor Delaware”, she said as she stooped forward and climbed into the back of the maglev limousine, giving both Cox and Delaware another chance to check out her healthy, well-rounded backside beneath the formfitting white fabric of her bodysuit.

***

“And that is everything that has happened vis-à-vis the pirates until your fortuitous arrival this afternoon, Captain Fox”, said Augustus Delaware.

He was sat at a large, circular, wooden table in a luxuriously decorated dining hall. Landscape paintings and life-sized portraits of the colony’s founders hung on the walls, including one of Doctor Delaware in his younger and considerably slimmer days. Ornate porcelain vases filled with fresh flowers were positioned tastefully around the room’s interior. The walls were immaculate white. The furniture was varnished mahogany. Gold and platinum details, such as the frames on the mirrors and the handles on the cabinets, gleamed resplendently, and the beige marble floors were buffed to a high sheen.

Above the central round table at which Delaware, Fox, Johansson, T’Pusi, and Cox were sat, a sparkling chandelier made of shards of neutron star diamonds floated weightless on gravity inhibitors. It was starting to get dark outside, so Delaware had blue-tinted the windows that stretched from floor to ceiling along one side of the room and turned on the interior lights. Ghostly rays of spectral refraction occasionally played across the officers’ faces as the diamonds above them turned in the air currents, but for the most part they were bathed in a steady stream of calming, ethereal light that made the women present look even more beautiful than ever.

“I see”, Captain Fox replied. “Well, if what you’ve told me is true, your space pirates should pose no significant problem at all. My ship will blow them to dust, Doctor Delaware, I guarantee it”.

“Hah!”, Delaware laughed. “You are not one for mincing your words, are you, Captain Fox? I approve. But be warned, these are a wily bunch. They may surprise you with their underhanded tactics and ruthlessness. Now, are there any more questions, or can we proceed to the more pleasurable business of the day - the eating!”

“Well, there is something, actually, Doctor, yes”, said Captain Fox, sitting back in her chair and crossing her shapely legs. “It’s been bothering me since we arrived, in fact”

“Oh, really”, smiled Delaware, “and what might that be, my dear?”

“Hmm, how can I put this…”, Fox looked him straight in the eye. “Everything. Your whole colony, I can’t quite put my finger on it, but there’s something just… wrong here. Like, why were there no women in the streets when we first arrived? How are you so advanced after barely a decade of being here? Where did all the money, the materials, the luxuries come from? It doesn’t add up, Doctor, and I demand an explanation”.

“Oh, you demand it, do you?”, Delaware chuckled amiably. “In that case, I suppose I shall have to give you one, Ms. Fox. The truth is, there is no mystery here. Paradiso is as you see it today, a nascent Utopia, simply because we have made it so. Intelligent allocation of resources and good old fashioned hard work; these are the cornerstones of our success. We have built our colony from the ground up as an example to the rest of the galaxy of what can be achieved when human beings work together in harmony towards a common goal. I believe this is in stark contrast to the current state of affairs in much of your so called ‘Federation of Earth and Mars’, where divisiveness and polarization are the strategy de jour”.

“Oh, is that right?”, Fox asked. “And by divisiveness and polarization, Doctor, I take it you mean F.E.M. Fleet’s current policy of reparations in favor of the female gender?”

“Precisely, my dear”, Delaware nodded, still smiling. “Here on Paradiso, we do not entertain such nonsense. We have established a patriarchal society founded on the principles of democratic meritocracy. In plain speech, we select people based on their innate abilities and their educational backgrounds to fulfill the roles that they are best suited to. Naturally, this has led to most women being placed in menial jobs, the service industry, domestic roles, that kind of thing, while we men make the decisions and run the society. The results, as we can all see, speak for themselves”.

*BANG!*, Captain Fox slammed her fist down on the surface of the table, causing Johansson and T’Pusi to jump in their seats.

“This is an outrage, Doctor Delaware!”, she raised her voice. “If true, then this entire colony is in direct contravention of Federation law. And I am under no obligation whatsoever to come to your aid”.

She rose to her feet, her fists balled at her sides, her whole body almost trembling with feminine fury.

“In fact”, she pointed her finger at Delaware, “as soon as I’m back on my ship, I’m going to report you to F.E.M. Fleet Command, Doctor, and do everything in my power to have the Federation membership of Paradiso revoked!”

Delaware calmly brushed an imaginary speck of dust from the surface of the table.

“That is your prerogative, Ms. Fox”. He looked at Alex on the other side of the table and shook his head sadly, as though to share his commiserations with the ensign. Alex looked back at him with an expression of disbelief. He had no clue why Delaware was damning his own colony to exile. He sympathized with the Doctor’s situation, but his total lack of diplomacy was impossible to understand.

“I had anticipated as much”, Delaware continued. “No matter. We are a hardy bunch here on Paradiso, perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves”.

Captain Fox placed her palms on the surface of the table and leaned forward in a threatening manner.

“Really, Doctor?”, she smiled coldly. “So then why did you have to call on F.E.M. Fleet, and request the protection of a starship with a ninety percent female crew?”. Her voice took on a taunting lilt as, for the first time since they had met, the good-natured smile on Delaware’s face began to fade. “What’s the matter, Doctor”, she asked, “ashamed that you had to beg for help from a female-run organization? I thought your patriarchal meritocracy had everything…”

But then Delaware sighed, and made a small, dismissive gesture with his hand, and instantly Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, and Science Officer T’Pusi all fell into a strange state of bewilderment. They remained in their positions, either standing or sitting around the table, but their faces went slack, as though in a state of mild euphoria. All the energy drained out of Captain Fox’s body, and she started swaying dizzily on her heels, here eyelids half closed, her glossy red lips hanging half open.

“I think perhaps you had better take a seat, Captain”, offered Delaware. “You’re looking rather tired out all of a sudden”.

Victoria blinked her eyes and murmured some unintelligible response, before staggering back and sitting down in her seat with a small thud.

Ensign Cox immediately sprang into action. Kicking his chair back, he rose to his feet, pulled out his phase pistol, and leveled it at Delaware.

“What have you done to them?”, he demanded. “Some kind of… anaesthetic gas in the air?”

“Be calm, my boy, please, remain calm”, Delaware said, showing Cox his open palms in a gesture of placation. “Your crewmates are perfectly fine, I assure you, and you are in no imminent danger”.

Alex glanced at the three women beside him. They didn’t appear to be in any pain. In fact, they all looked like they were feeling pretty good. Their faces were relaxed, their breathing steady, their eyes glazed over and staring ahead, pupils dilated.

“Hypnosis?”, he asked. “They all look like they’re in a… hypnotic trance”.

“Not exactly, my boy”, Delaware chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I do get rather nervous when someone points a charged phase pistol at me. Would you mind?”

“Okay, wait, wait, just gimme a minute to think here”, Cox said. “What’s going on, will you at least tell me that?”

“Of course”, said Delaware, placing his hands slowly back down on the tabletop. “I owe you an explanation, of course. But can we at least talk as gentlemen? Please, pick up your chair and join me at the table. I will do my best to fill you in on the details”.

Alex righted his chair and sat down on it, still keeping his pistol trained on Delaware.

“I’m grateful for your trust, my boy. Now, what you see here is merely a small demonstration of the power that I and every man here on Paradiso possesses, to one extent or another. It is a power which I hope to share with you, Mr. Cox, and one which I hope you, in time, will help us to share with the rest of the galaxy”.

“I don’t understand”, said Alex. “What power? The power to make women brain dead? Not sure if you noticed, Doctor, but these three weren’t exactly towering intellects to begin with”

“Hah! I like the cut of your jib, Mr. Cox!”, laughed Delaware. “In fact, I think we may be two of a kind, you and I, if you catch my meaning”

“Can’t say that I do, Doctor, but go on”

“Perhaps another demonstration will answer your questions better than my words ever could”, said Delaware. He cleared his throat. “Ladies?”. Fox, Johansson, and T’Pusi all instantly turned to face him. “Stand up, please”.

Without hesitation, they rose to their feet.

“Now, take off your clothes”, Delaware said casually.

Alex turned to look at them with an incredulous smile, but his expression soon changed to one of amazement when all three beautiful young women reached up and, without a word, took the zippers of their bodysuits between their forefingers and thumbs. Their faces took on a look of blank purposefulness as they dragged their zippers down between their breasts. As alluring as T’Pusi and Johansson were, Alex felt his eyes being drawn magnetically to Captain Fox as she continued to unzip her tight black bodysuit. Victoria had long been the Ensign’s ultimate sexual fantasy. Seeing her strip out of her F.E.M. Fleet uniform was like a dream come true for him, and he didn’t want to miss a second of it.

After pulling her zipper down to just below her belly button, revealing flawless swathes of lightly tan skin and the generous swell of her C-cup breasts, she started spreading the garment’s lapels sideways over her slender shoulders.

Alex swallowed as Captain Fox’s firm, medium-sized breasts came into view. He had always wondered whether or not she wore a bra underneath her uniform, and now he had the answer. Victoria’s bare tits were perfectly proportioned for her torso, big enough to provide some delectable jiggle as she tugged her arms free from the sleeves of her bodysuit, yet not so oversized that they took anything away from the sleek athleticism of her tight, girlish physique. Her nipples were seashell pink in color and extremely perky, surrounded by sensitive-looking, goose bumped aureoles a little more than an inch in diameter. Her abs were a thing of beauty. As she tugged the formfitting black fabric of her bodysuit down around her hips, Alex marveled at the way his commanding officer’s subtly striated belly flexed and rippled with changeable curves of soft, feminine musculature. She could have been an exotic dancer with a midriff like that, he wondered vaguely: perfectly flat and slim, with a small, well-defined navel that he badly wanted to grind his cock head into.

His desire for her only increased as Victoria wiggled her hips from side to side and pushed her bunched-up black bodysuit down over the curves of her ass. Seeing he was enjoying the show, Delaware reached out with his mind and lightly tapped Captain Fox, compelling her to turn away from Alex and ease the fabric of her bodysuit down slowly over her backside like a stripper. As he had anticipated, Alex was mesmerized by the show. The way her smooth, flawless skin gradually came into view as she pushed her bodysuit down around her flaring hips was impossible to resist. The stretchy black material bit a subtle indentation into the plump flesh of Victoria’s glutes, centimeter by slow centimeter revealing the lacy satin seat of her thong panties tapering down between her buttocks to disappear without a trace in the deep and peachy crevice of her ass-crack.

Victoria’s ass was like a work of art, Alex mused, his cock now straining against the front of his uniform pants. He had seen her in the ship’s gym, pounding out squats and lunges, and working up a sweat with endless sets of mountain climbers and burpees that would have left him sore for days, but seeing it up-close and personal like this was something else entirely. His commanding officer’s ass-cheeks were smooth and thick; well-rounded and bouncy, they appeared to have just the right combination of muscular tension and deliciously feminine malleability. And as was rumored among the male contingent of the USS Equality, Fox apparently did like to UV-bathe in thong-cut bikini bottoms only slightly less revealing than the skimpy satin panties she was wearing now. Alex could clearly make out a pure white alabaster silhouette of utterly immaculate skin curving down between her toned, heart-shaped buttocks. She had tan-lines to die for.

Finally, as she pulled her bodysuit down below the undersides of her ass-cheeks, then started stripping it away from her supple, muscular thighs, his other suspicion about Captain Fox’s grooming habits was confirmed. The shimmering satin seat of her panties did absolutely nothing to disguise the fact that Victoria’s pussy mound was completely bald; waxed smooth and tinted a beautiful shade of pomegranate pink, it bulged lusciously between the backs of her thighs as she bent over at her waist and stripped her bodysuit all the way down to her ankles.

When she straightened up, Fox’s ass-cheeks flexed taut like two globes of sculpted jello, dimpling on either side of her hips. She had the most delectably biteable bubble ass Alex had ever seen; bisected down the middle by the tapering black fabric of her thong panties, it looked good enough to eat.

He glanced at Johansson and T’Pusi, who were stood on either side of their Captain, also naked now save for their panties and high heels. They each had their own unique allure. Johansson was a curvaceous bombshell, with pure white skin, light pink nipples, and large, tear-drop shaped breasts that seemed utterly unaffected by the force of gravity. They clung to the Commader’s chest proud and firm, like two ripe exotic fruits, while her belly, though less defined than Fox’s, was still slim and flat, her silhouette curving slightly inward at her midriff, before exploding out below her waist to form the flaring hourglass contours of her hips. She had thick, feminine thighs, also trained to athletic perfection by her strict diet and exercise regime aboard the USS Equality, and a beautifully rounded, deliciously plump ass. Her curves in profile were by far the most S-shaped among the three, and her glossy red hair hung in wavy tresses down to just below her shoulders. In keeping with the color theme of her uniform, Johansson’s thong panties were crimson red. They had a slightly different design to Captain Fox’s, less lingerie-like and lacy, more seamless and low-rise, but they appeared to be made from the same high quality satin fabric. Their waistband dug subtle indentations into the upper curvatures of the Commander’s buttocks, and their tapering back disappeared down without a trace into the deep white crevice of Johansson’s ass crack.

T’Pusi, by contrast, had a slender frame with perky, B-cup breasts, a trim midriff, and long, lingerie model’s legs. Her natural complexion was a little darker than Captain Fox’s tan, but the surface of her skin had a faintly lustrous quality, as though sheened over with a barely discernable layer of iridescent oil at all times. Her nipples were a captivating shade of pinkish mauve, no doubt due to the Vulvan female’s blue blood, and her deep purple eyes were strikingly beautiful. T’Pusi’s most attractive feature, however, Alex decided as he looked her slowly up and down, was, without a shadow of a doubt, her ass. The Lieutenant Commander’s taut, heart-shaped buttocks would have given her a lucrative career as a professional underwear model; in Cox’s opinion they were wasted on some brainiac scientist aboard a military vessel. They were smooth and sculpted, sublimely feminine, and all the more alluring for having a truly mouthwatering thigh gap between them. And again, in line with the color of her uniform, T’Pusi’s panties were pure white. They weren’t quite thong-cut, more like minimal coverage lingerie, made from glossy silk with silver filigree details. They curved down between her buttocks at an acute angle, but never quite revealed the most intimate areas of her inner ass-cleavage, and covered up about half of the skin between the Vulvan’s long, slender thighs.

“Ladies”, Delaware’s voice jolted Alex from his salacious appreciation of the women’s bodies. “There is a veritable banquet awaiting us in the kitchen, just through those doors over there”, he pointed to the far end of the room. “You are now our waitresses. It is your job to serve us our meals. Please proceed into the kitchen, where my servants will load you up with trays. You will then return here and lay the dishes out on the table for us to enjoy.”

“Yes, Doctor Delaware”, all three women said in perfect unison, before turning on their heels and walking towards the door. Alex watched their supple ass-cheeks flex and bounce as they strode purposefully away to complete their task, their stiletto heels clicking on the polished marble floor.

“Holy shit…”, he shook his head in disbelief. “What… the fuck… is going on here?”

“It is simply the power, Mr. Cox”, said Delaware. “The power that all of us here on Paradiso have. All the men, at least”.

“And you want to share this with me?”, Alex asked incredulously.

“Yes, my boy, precisely. But first, please, allow me to explain why”.

Delaware leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table.

“At the risk of sounding overly dramatic, I feel it is not an overstatement to say that there is something rotten in the Federation of Earth and Mars”, he said. “To wit: the feminization of the human race. You’re a bright young man. I see it in your eyes. You know what I’m talking about. The entire Federation is on the verge of being overrun by this fawning, limp-wristed convocation of idealogues. They are quite running us into the ground with their affirmative action, their positive discrimination, and their baseless misandry”.

“Shit is rolling downhill”, Alex nodded. “I can’t deny that”.

“Indeed. I, and a collective of likeminded men here on Paradiso, among our number experts in every field of science known to man, we, together, predict that if current trends continue, and drastic measures are not undertaken to steer the ship back on course, so to speak, the Federation will fall within a century, and within a millennium, the entire human species may be on the brink of extinction”.

He let his words hang in the air for a moment, for dramatic effect.

“Uh-huh”, said Alex, rubbing the stubble on his jawline. “And when you say drastic measures, I take it you mean… this, right? This power you have.”

“Precisely, my boy”, said Delaware. “I can give you the absolute power to control the minds of women. Not all at once, mind you. It takes practice, and depends largely on the… stubbornness of the female in question. But with experience, ingenuity, and an iron-clad will, no woman in the galaxy will be able to resist you for long”.

As if on cue, the double doors leading into the kitchen swung open at that moment, and Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, and Science Officer T’Pusi came clicking back into the room loaded down with trays of freshly prepared food. Cox couldn’t take his eyes off their practically naked bodies as they approached the table and started laying out the dishes before himself and Delaware. T’Pusi appeared to have been selected as the doctor’s serving girl, while Johansson and Captain Fox stood on either side of Alex and diligently laid the table for him. Perhaps the most impressive part was how natural they looked. From their expressions and body language, they didn’t even appear to be under mind control anymore. As Fox and Johansson leaned forward over the table and arranged dishes, cutlery, glasses, and tableware on its surface, they even made eye contact with Alex, flashed him pleasant, respectful smiles, and nodded politely, just like waitresses in an upscale restaurant. The fact that they were wearing only lingerie-like panties and high heeled pumps apparently didn’t bother them at all.

“Go ahead, my boy”, Delaware encouraged him. “Women were made to be touched, not merely looked at. I assure you, they won’t try to resist you”.

Wetting his lips, Alex reached out and touched the back of Captain Fox’s thigh as she arranged wine glasses on the table before him. He noticed a slight tension in her face as his palm came into contact with her flawless tan skin, but she made no move to stop him. He started sliding his hand upwards over the back of her thigh, towards her ass, the smooth, warm surface of her skin making his palm tingle as he went. Having finished placing the wine glasses, Victoria rested her palms on the surface of the table and bent forward slightly at her waist. She raised her ass and allowed herself to be groped by Alex, as though this were his right as a man. He placed his other hand on the inside of her thigh and squeezed it firmly, savoring the petal soft texture of Victoria’s skin and the taut suppleness of her leg muscles.

“Oh, fuck…”, Alex groaned, his cock now straining hard against the front of his pants. “I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long”.

He grabbed Captain Fox’s ass-cheek and sank his fingers deep into its soft, velvety surface.

*WHAP!*, he landed a firm spank on his commanding officer’s ass, admiring the way her plump buttocks bounced and jiggled as he did so. He then grabbed her backside with both hands, one sculpted glute in each palm, and squeezed it hard.

Alex crushed Victoria’s thick, muscular ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands, kneading and massaging them to his heart’s content. While she bent over the table and tried to act like nothing was wrong, he salaciously groped his captain’s perfectly rounded bubble butt, sinking his fingers deep into its warm, buoyant surface. Shaking her cheeks up and down and from side to side, he admired the healthy ripples of supple tan flesh flowing across their surfaces, before finally spreading them wide apart so he could check out her tanlines. The backs of Victoria’s thighs trembled as Alex traced his thumbs over the pure white silhouette tapering down between her glutes. Her ass looked so utterly perfect – smooth, thick, soft and delicious – he just couldn’t help himself. Leaning forward, he attached his lips to the surface of Victoria’s left buttock and sucked on it. He slathered his tongue over her warm, tender skin, drawing it into his mouth and lightly biting it. She tasted amazing, as good as he had ever imagined. Detaching his mouth from her ass with a wet smacking sound, Alex slid his fingers underneath the back of Victoria’s thong and pulled it over to one side, hooking it over the captain’s taut left ass-cheek so he could take a closer look at her pussy and asshole.

“Fuck, that’s nice”, he groaned softly. A hot droplet of precum emerged from the eye of his cock as he gazed down at his commanding officer’s sleek, waxed smooth pussy lips. She had just the kind of pussy he liked: a plump, light pink mound with a tight, elegant slit, without even a trace of hair visible anywhere between her legs. Her skin was so utterly flawless that even her perineum looked good enough to eat sushi off of, as did the perspiration dappled valley of her ass-crack. Her small, dark pink anus looked like it belonged on one of the pleasure droids of Sirius IX; Cox had seen pictures of the legendary hedonistic resort that was reserved exclusively for lesbians, with no men even allowed to set foot on the planet; and the resemblance was uncanny.

“Hah! I admire your appetite, my boy”, laughed Delaware. “Your captain is indeed quite a treat. I must remind you, however, that our time here is… limited. And I have an appetite of the gastronomic variety. So, what say you, shall we eat and discuss the important business of the day?”

Alex actually had to shake his head in order to break his gaze away from Victoria’s perfect spread ass-cheeks. But somehow he managed it.

“Yeah, okay…”, he marshaled his thoughts, “okay, I’m listening”. He sat up straight to look at Delaware. “Say your piece, Doctor. But just to be clear, I’m definitely interested in… this…power, or whatever it is, that you’re offering”.

The dishes that Fox, Johansson, and T’Pusi had laid out on the table before them comprised a banquet fit for a king. Alex saw large, deep red lobsters, thick and juicy steaks, sliced hams, goose liver pate and caviar on crackers, a wide array of canapés and hors d’oeuvres, crisp green salads glistening with olive oil, lemon juice, and balsamic vinegar, fried duck in aromatic citrus sauce, and a dozen other dishes he couldn’t even identify. Everything on the table looked absolutely delicious, and was served with a connoisseur’s selection of wines, from sparkling Champagnes to vintage Chardonnays, to rich, full bodied reds.

“Ladies”, Delaware said in his commanding voice. “I believe my servants have already given you instructions regarding your participation in our small banquet today”.

Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, and Science Officer T’Pusi all stood to attention with their hands behind their backs.

“Yes, sir, Doctor Delaware”, they said in unison.

Alex was expecting them to act as waitresses, to serve the food, pour the wine, and so on, so he was a little surprised when all three women get down on their hands and knees and crawled underneath the table.

“It is the law here, Mr. Cox”, Delaware explained. “When men sit down to dine, women must kneel at their feet and service them with their hands and mouths. We find it reinforces the social order. And, of course, it is rather enjoyable”.

He flashed an impish smile at Alex and rubbed his hands together as Fox and Johansson took up their positions, kneeling between his spread thighs. They peered up at the ensign seductively, fondling his cock bulge along the inseam of his uniform pants.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind”, said Delaware. “I took the liberty of choosing our respective servers for the meal. I must confess, I have something of a fetish for Vulvan females, especially the young and nubile ones like your Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi here. And I assumed, I hope correctly, that you would prefer the attentions of these two lovely young ladies. I am open to trading, however, if that is your wish”.

“No”, said Alex, breathing shallow with lust as Fox and Johansson’s slender fingertips teased and caressed his straining package. “These two will do… just fine for me, Doctor”.

He sat up a little straighter in his chair when Johansson slid her palm underneath his groin, to cup and gently massage his balls. At the same time, Victoria was sliding her fingernails slowly up and down the length of his shaft, flicking at the underside of his cock head every time she reached it, and staring up at him attentively, gauging his reactions and focusing her attentions on the most apparently sensitive areas she could find.

Alex reached down and cupped one of their breasts in each palm, Captain Fox’s firm, C-cup mammary in his left, and Commander Johansson’s luxurious DD-cup melon in his right. He bounced them up and down a few times, comparing their respective weights, and unsurprisingly came to the conclusion that Natasha’s full, teardrop-shaped orb was superior to Victoria’s in this respect. Then he squeezed them firmly, sinking his fingers deep into their supple undersides, until their flesh bulged like warm marshmallow between his digits. He decided he preferred Victoria’s breast, in this respect. It was just so firm and buoyant, its velvety malleability almost pushing back against his finger as he crushed it in the palm of his hand like a stress reliever. And it was just the right size for his hand too, whereas Johansson’s luxurious, cream-white orb overflowed his grasp and bulged out between his forefinger and thumb, making it impossible to appreciate in its entirety with one hand. Each of their nipples felt wonderfully tender and erect, pressing into the centre of Alex’s palm and throbbing with palpable arousal.

“Please, Ensign Cox…”, Victoria said, peering up at him eagerly.

“Can we take it out?”, Natasha finished her sentence.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, take it out, and both of you suck it”.

Smiling seductively, Commander Johansson snagged his zipper between her forefinger and thumb and drew it down between Alex’s legs. Captain Fox slid her hand inside his pants, seeking out the ensign’s rigid cock bulge and squeezing it through his underwear. Gazing up at him with a teasing look in her gray-blue eyes, she gave his shaft a few cursory pumps while it was still inside his underwear, before grasping the waistband of his shorts and pulling it down. Alex winced with pleasurable discomfort as Victoria tugged his cock loose from inside his shorts, then pulled it out between his flies. She hooked his underwear down below his balls, allowing Alex’s whole male package to spill out into the open air.

They both cooed with excitement as Alex’s thick, rubbery shaft bounced up between his legs, and his swarthy, hairless nutsack dangled down to rest, swollen with cum, on the seat of his chair. Without needing any prompting, Victoria and Natasha wrapped one hand each around the girth of Alex’s cock and started jacking it smoothly towards their faces. Alex inhaled with pleasure and leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs wider apart to give them unhindered access to his cock and balls. Their soft, feminine palms felt incredible as they pumped his shaft in unison, working together to maintain a steady milking rhythm of strokes, all the way up from the base of his shaft to the bulbous tip and back down again roughly once every second. It didn’t take long before Alex was as hard as he had ever been in his life. And then Captain Fox leaned forward and pressed her glossy red lips to the underside of his cock head. Gazing up at him intensely, she enveloped his frenulum between her lips and sucked on it, hollowing out her cheeks. As Alex groaned deep in his chest, she titled her head to one side and started flicking her tongue slowly back and forth over the underside of his glans. Keeping her lips sealed vacuum-tight around the lower half of his glans, Victoria pulled Alex’s foreskin down as far as it would go, and then proceeded to clean out the taut vertex of flesh directly below the ensign’s piss slit. She worked the tip of her tongue deep into the cum-encrusted crevices she found there, squirming it around in search of any hidden pockets of off-white smegma, before bringing it back into her mouth and swallowing down the acrid, salty goo like it was ambrosia. Finally, she slathered the slippery topside of her tongue slowly around in circles all over the most sensitive area of Alex’s cock, servicing him like a cleaner at a car wash might rinse down her customer’s vehicle after working him up into a sudsy lather.

“Enough teasing, slut”, Alex grunted. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed a handful of Victoria’s thick brunette hair, positioned her mouth directly above the tip of his cock, and pulled her head firmly down into his lap.

“Mmmbbblmmnn?!”, she choked on his ten inch shaft as it stretched out the interior of her throat.

“Johansson”, he said sternly, and Natasha looked up at him, grateful to receive some attention. “Put your hand here, where mine is”

The Commander did so, sinking her fingers deep into Captain Fox’s glossy brunette hair.

“I want you to keep doing what I was just doing”, he demanded. “Force Victoria to deep throat my cock. And make it rough, so she can’t breathe properly, understand?”

“Yes, Ensign Cox”, the beautiful red head smiled up at him, before turning to Victoria with a more stern expression, and just as he had ordered, pushing her face firmly down into Alex’s lap. She didn’t stop until Captain Fox’s lower lip was quivering against his swollen testicles, and her nose was mashed up against his muscular lower belly.

“If it looks like I’m gonna cum, you should ease off for a while”, he added. “And then both of you can use your tongues to lick all the spit off my cock, understand?”.

“Yes, Ensign Cox”, they both said at the same time, although Victoria’s reply was more of a retching mumble as she gagged on his cock.

“Okay…”, Alex took a deep breath and focused his mind. “I’m going to eat now and talk with Doctor Delaware, so try not to distract us.”

“Yes, Ensign Cox”, Natasha said again, and Victoria gurgled.

“Good girls”, Alex patted them on their heads, before turning his attention to the luxurious spread of food on the table before him.

“Alright, Doctor”, he said, moving a plateful of thick and juicy ribeye steak in front of himself and picking up his knife and fork. “I’m all ears. Tell me about this plan of yours”.

The steak looked fried to perfection, medium rare, just the way he liked it, and garnished with black pepper, olive oil, and herbs. Succulent red juices dribbled out as he cut into it, and, at the same moment, a gooey spurt of precum lanced into Victoria’s mouth as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Alex skewered a piece of the steak with his fork, placed it into his mouth and started chewing it, his taste buds melting with delicious flavors. It was hard to say which was better - Captain Fox’s throat softly massaging his cock as she struggled not to gag on it; Commander Johansson’s slender feminine palm caressing his balls and pumping the base of his shaft with steady, rhythmic strokes; or the perfectly prepared steak in his mouth, bursting with flavor as he chewed and swallowed it.

“Excellent”, said Delaware. “Now, where should I start? Ah, yes. My decision to colonize Paradiso is as good a place as any”.

Alex could see T’Pusi’s head bobbing up and down in Delaware’s lap as he spoke, and he could hear her mouth and lips slurping and sucking on his cock as she serviced him orally, but the doctor seemed largely unmoved by her efforts – no doubt because he was accustomed to this kind of dining arrangement, Alex surmised.

“I first came here as a young man, Mr. Cox, even younger than you are now, in fact. It was on a survey mission for the Federation. Yes, I was an officer also, a lowly ensign just like yourself at the time. Oh, I hope I haven’t offended you”.

Alex shook his head. “None taken, Doctor. If you were in the Federation then you know as well as I do it’s damn near impossible for a man to get promoted, and has been for years. Sluts like these two”, he glanced down at Fox and Johansson as they stroked and sucked his cock and balls, “have seen to that. Haven’t you, you manipulative fucking cunts?”

Laying down his knife and fork for a moment, Alex grabbed a handful of each of the women’s hair. He pulled Victoria’s mouth off his cock, extracting his glistening pole from her throat with wet a suctioning sound, making her cough and gag as it slid out between her overflowing lips. But then they both cooed sexily when Alex pressed their mouths together over the head of his cock, and made them French kiss each other with his glans bulging out between their lips.

“Yeah, you owe me this”, Alex groaned as Victoria’s and Natasha’s tongues swirled and intertwined around the head of his cock, writhing and flicking against his nerve rich head meat; their plump, glossy lips smacking wetly and sliding against each other as they swapped spit and swallowed precum and sucked on Alex’s swollen glans. “You own me this, and a hell of a lot more, you fucking whores”.

They allowed the ensign to press their faces together, and closing their eyes, completely enveloped his glans between their hot wet mouths Alex could only watch, transfixed, as the tips of their tongues traced intricate patterns over his exposed, veiny cock neck, and their hot breaths blasted and intermingled against his lower belly, and their warm saliva dribbled down the length of his shaft to moisten his balls.

“Sorry, Doctor, please go on”, he said after a moment. Picking up his wine glass, he poured himself a healthy measure of dark red Chianti, admiring the vintage on the label: 2422. The wine was almost as old as him.

“To cut a long story short”, Delaware said, “while we were here all those years ago I discovered a highly unusual substance in the planet’s indigenous flora, the plants, trees, flowers, crops, and so on. They all contained a unique compound of phosphorous, rubidium, deuterium, carbon, and oxygen, or PRDCO if we combine their chemical symbols. It was an fascinating scientific oddity, to be sure, but I paid it little mind until our away team became stranded on the planet’s surface due to a transporter malfunction. We were stuck here without supplies for a week in the end, myself and two female crewmembers. Well, you’ve probably already put two and two together by now, and come to the obvious conclusion. As we all started harvesting and consuming the planet’s indigenous vegetation to nourish ourselves, the two women began to exhibit some unusual behavior. They became docile and obedient, willing to accept my suggestions and, in time, obey my orders, despite the fact that I was the lowest ranking officer among us”.

“But these three haven’t eaten anything”, Alex said, nodding down at Victoria and Natasha between his legs. “So what you’re saying, Doctor, is consuming this PRDCO compound gives men some kind of psychic mind control power. But it has no effect on women?”

“Precisely, my boy!”, Delaware enthused. “I knew you were the right choice. A keen intellect and a rational mind. And of course, a healthy interest in members of the fairer sex. What I discovered was, as you say, PRDCO gifts men with an ability to psychically influence the female mind, but not vice versa. I also discovered that I could selectively edit the memories of my two female companions, which led to all manner of carnal experimentation over the following days, as you may imagine…”

Alex was doing his best to stay focused on Delaware’s story, but his mind was beginning to drift as his host narrated his experiences. He had already downed two large glasses of red wine and was well into his third, and had polished off his ribeye steak and moved onto a large parboiled lobster now. This he was devouring with a side dish of crisp Italian vinaigrette salad. And of course, he was also slightly distracted by the attentions of Victoria and Natasha, who were down on their knees under the table, giving his cock and balls a tongue bath and a vigorous rub down with their mouths and slender, feminine hands. He glanced down at the two beautiful young women, swallowing a mouthful of tender white lobster meat as he did so. Natasha’s face was buried between his thighs, her mouth attached to his balls-sac like a suction cup. She was making soft salival suckling sounds as she drew first one and then his other swollen testicle in between her plump red lips and serviced them lovingly, slathering her tongue all over their surfaces as though it was her job to cleanse them of even the slightest trace of Alex’s musky sweat. Her hands were braced on the insides of his thighs, and she was gently levering his legs apart in order to gain access the area she desired, while also softly teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with her fingernails.

It felt incredible, and the pleasure was only magnified by what Victoria’s mouth and hands were doing to his cock. Her lips were sealed tight around the girth of his shaft, forming a glossy red oval about an inch below the rim of his glans, and she was lovingly slathering her hot, wet tongue all over the surface of his cock head. Looking up at him with her gray-blue eyes wide open, she was flicking the tip of her tongue quickly back forth over his engorged frenulum one moment; then digging it down into his dilated piss-slit and squirming it around inside there the next, coaxing hot spurts of gooey prejizz to lance into the back of her mouth; before applying suction, hollowing out her cheeks, and swirling her tongue around in slow, deliberate circles all over the surface of his cock head. Sometimes she would tease him, stimulating the rim of Alex’s glans with soft, feather-light flicks of her tongue for thirty seconds or more, building up a desperate need for firmer, more thorough-going contact deep in Alex’s balls, before giving him exactly what he wanted a moment later, grinding her tongue firmly into his exposed, veiny cock neck and slathering it thoroughly with her hot saliva, squirming and twisting her slippery pink appendage all around the rim of his ripe-to-nut glans until the ensign’s hips started bucking up into her face and his legs tingled with pleasurable numbness. And throughout all this, she maintained a firm, two-handed grasp around the girth of his shaft and pumped it steadily, gently twisting his cock-skin first one way and then the other, sometimes wringing it our like a wet towel with clockwise and anticlockwise rotations at the same time, making the ensign’s eyeballs roll back in their sockets in sensory bliss.

So it was unsurprising that Alex had hard time focusing on Delaware’s voice as he continued with the rest of his story. He barely heard how the doctor dropped out of F.E.M. Fleet a couple of months after his mission to Paradiso. It almost escaped his attention that Delaware then went on to rise through the ranks of an industrial pharmaceuticals company, before striking out on his own becoming an entrepreneur himself, establishing a highly successful chain of chemical production plants during the great Andoran flu epidemic of the early 25th Century, which his company played no small part in eventually containing. His fortune secure, Delaware purchased the colonization rights to Paradiso, he explained. He established his colony here, set about extracting the unique chemical compound of PRDCO from the planet’s fauna, and synthesized it into pill form. He now had a sizeable stockpile of the pills, he told Alex, which he was more than willing to share with him, on one condition.

“Yeah, and, uhh… what’s that condition, uhh… Doctor?”, Alex replied, barely able to hold himself back any longer as Victoria and Natasha worked his cock and balls relentlessly.

“I want you to join us in our struggle, Mr. Cox”, said Delaware. “I want you to help us to triumph over this oppressive matriarchy that is rotting away at the vital core of our species. You will be one of our top agents, on the inside of the Federation’s flagship. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to wrest control of the USS Equality away from her female command crew, one woman at a time, if needs be. We will provide you with a steady supply of PRDCO pills, and you can use your newfound psychic abilities to dominate the minds of your female crewmates. You may choose to use them for your pleasure, of course, or simply to subjugate them in preparation for the time and place when we will make our move, and take back control of the Federation on behalf of the gender that built it!”.

“Fuck, yeah…”, Alex nodded. “You hear that, you dumb bimbos?”, he looked down at Fox and Johansson. “You’re gonna be my whores. I don’t care how long it takes, but I’m gonna get as good at this mind control thing as he is, and then, believe me, you are gonna see some real changes around the Equality”.

Victoria and Natasha didn’t appear to understand his words, however. They were too caught up in worshiping his fully erect cock and swollen balls, passionately sliding their tongues, lips, hands, and mouths all over every square centimeter of his pulsating male package like it was the most important thing in the world to them.

“I’m in, Doctor, one-hundred percent”, said Alex. “Just one question… uhh, it’s not gonna be an instant thing, you know… I mean, taking over a ship the size of the Equality, unnhh, fu-uck…”, he groaned with pleasure as Victoria and Natasha repositioned their mouths on either side of his shaft. Wrapping their lips around one half of his cock head each, Victoria on the right and Natasha on the left, they started sliding their faces up and down almost the full length of his shaft. Humming and sucking and flicking their tongues against either side of his rigid pole, they worked together to bring the ensign to the brink of orgasm. “I’m sorry, I’m just… not used to… talking like this”, he said distractedly.

“Understandable, my boy” Delaware chuckled. “You’ll grow accustomed to it, I assure you. Now, what’s your question?”

Alex marshaled his thoughts. “I want to know, what kind of time frame are we looking at here, Doctor? I mean, when will you need the Equality ready for your big takeover?”

“Your instructions are on here”, said Delaware, holding up a data drive. “I regret to say that our plan is of such magnitude and, I believe, such importance that we are unable to keep the various parts informed of the whole. Read the drive, Mr. Cox”, he slid it across the table. “It will tell you everything you need to know”.

Alex picked up the drive and slipped it into his front pocket. It was barely an inch long.

“Oh, fuck…”, he gasped, Victoria and Natasha’s unrelenting worship of his cock finally getting the better of him. “Okay, umm, just… gimme a minute…”

Sinking his fingers deep into each of their thick manes of glossy brunette and wavy red hair, he gathered up two handfuls of it and started controlling their movements as his orgasm approached. He pressed their mouths together tight around his shaft and pumped his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between their soft ruby lips as they puckered them up and sucked up his swarthy cock skin like a couple of whores. Their hands were all over the insides of his thighs, his balls, his lower belly, massaging, stroking, teasing, and caressing him in all the right places with their slender fingers, their warm palms and their red-painted fingernails, until Alex just couldn’t take it any longer, and with a deep groan of satisfaction, he thrust his cock balls-deep into Captain Fox’s mouth and exploded inside her tight, hot throat.

“Awww… fu-uck, yeah…”, Alex closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, pulling Victoria’s head down between his legs in a death grip, his cock spasming inside her throat, his balls convulsing with release as they shot load after white hot load of salty man juice directly into her belly. She wretched on it pitifully, but Alex didn’t care. In fact, it gave him a great deal of pleasure to know that his stuck-up, conniving bitch of a commanding officer was gagging on his cock as he unloaded his balls straight down her throat. After pumping out a few more intensely gratifying spurts of searing hot jizz, he pulled Victoria’s mouth off his still-shooting pole and shoved it into Natasha’s mouth. Without wasting a beat, she started swirling her tongue around his swollen glans and milking his shaft with firm, downward-moving strokes. Pulling his foreskin taut as a kettle drum, she drew out Alex’s orgasm for several more, ultra pleasurable seconds while he expunged the contents of his testes thoroughly into her mouth.

“Don’t swallow it, slut”, he grunted down at her. “Keep it in your mouth. I want to see it”.

Johansson obeyed him, gazing up at Alex with her eyes wide open until he had ejaculated every last drop of his bottom-of-the-barrel, chowdery nut butter onto her tongue. She then drew her lips back from the head of his cock, cradling it reverentially with both palms, and tilted her head back, opening her mouth. Her glistening oral cavity was filled literally to the brim with a reservoir of Alex’s nasty, off-white seed. Natasha’s eyebrow arched upwards in the middle of her forehead, her large, emerald green eyes sparkling as she begged for his approval.

“Dumb fucking cunt”, Alex sneered down at her, and spat into her mouth. “Now swallow it, every last drop”.

Johansson screwed up her eyes as she closed her mouth, and then with a wet gulping sound, her slender, alabaster throat convulsed once, twice, three, four, five times. She coughed and gurgled as Alex’s dense liquid seed slid down her throat, making her retch despite her best efforts not to. By the time she was finished, twin streams of eyeliner were rolling down either side of her face, her belly was hitching with emotion, and she was doing her best not to break down and cry. Yet when Alex ruffled her hair and told her she had done a good job, Commander Johansson smiled up at him happily, clearly relieved to receive any form of praise from the man who had just forced her to debase herself in the most undignified manner imaginable for an officer of her standing.

“Fuck, that was nice…”, Alex sighed contentedly. He picked up his glass of vintage Chianti and downed the remainder of its contents in one gulp, while Victoria and Natasha licked, sucked, and swallowed every last drop of saliva and cum from the surface of his shaft. After shaking it out, and giving it a few gentle, farewell pumps for good measure, they tucked him back inside his uniform pants, pulled up his underwear, and rezipped his flies.

The repetitive trill of his communicator jolted Alex from his moment of post coital relaxation.

“Oh, shit”, he said, plucking the device from his belt, seeing that all of their communicators were bleeping too. “It’s the Equality. They must be wanting to speak to the captain”.

“Hmmm…”, Delaware ruminated, having already blown his load down T’Pusi’s throat and had her tuck his cock away back inside his pants. “I think it might be best if you answer it, Mr. Cox. I could have your captain answer, but there may be complications when I wipe her memory later, in preparation for your return to the ship. And complications may lead to suspicions, which I’m sure neither of us would benefit from”.

“Okay, no problem”, Alex said, flipping open his communicator.

“Ensign Cox here, what do you need?”, he spoke into the device.

“Ensign Cox?”, came the reply. “Where is the captain? I need to speak to her immediately”.

“Captain Fox is… indisposed at present I can relay a message”. He glanced down at Victoria and Natasha. They were licking his cum off each others’ faces and drooling it in long, bubbly ropes into each others’ mouths.

“Fine, fine, look, just tell her the pirates are here. They’re attacking us!”, the line crackled as phaser blasts thrummed in the background. “We need all three of you back aboard the ship immediately!”

“Understood”, said Alex. “I’ll inform her right away”.

He closed his communicator.

“Doctor, I’m afraid we’re going to have to bring our meeting to an end. As you just heard, we’re needed aboard the Equality”.

“Indeed”, replied Delaware. “As I tried to warn your captain, those pirates are a wily bunch, not to be underestimated. Ladies…”, he addressed Fox, Johansson, and T’Pusi with his commanding voice, “please reattire yourselves with your uniforms as quickly as possible. And do something to clean up your faces. We can’t have you returning to your ship looking like a trio of mishandled ladies of the night, now, can we”.

Alex grinned at the Doctor’s colorful choice of words. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy working with Delaware.

“Here”, he came around the table and offered Alex a small container that rattled as he took it. “A year’s supply of PRDCO. It will be more than enough to facilitate your commandeering of the ship. But please, it is of the utmost importance that you keep this to yourself. Your male crewmates will all be liberated from the chains of oppression when our plans come to fruition. But until then, we must operate in the shadows”.

“I understand”, said Alex, standing up and pocketing the container of pills. “You can count on me, Doctor”.

“I knew we made the right choice”, Delaware smiled. He offered his hand, and they shook on it.

“So, they won’t remember any of this?”, Alex asked, indicating Fox, Johansson, and T’Pusi, who had all gotten dressed by now and cleaned themselves up sufficiently.

“In their minds, we had an enjoyable meal together, discussed the business of the day, and then adjourned abruptly when your ship hailed us. Prepare yourself, though, I’m about to return them to their… less agreeable selves”.

With a small wave of his hand, Delaware reunited the three women with their overblown egos. They batted their eyelashes a few times and glanced around, clearly puzzled to find themselves standing up.

“Captain”, Alex picked up the slack. “The ship just called. They’ve engaged the pirates in a firefight, and from the sound of things it wasn’t going well. They’ve asked us to beam up immediately”.

“What?!”, Captain Fox glared at him. “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“Uh, you just were, Captain”, Alex replied.

“Son of a bitch! Well, what are you waiting for? Hail the Equality. Have them beam us up right now, Ensign!”

“Yes, Captain”. Alex flipped open his communicator. “Equality, four to beam up, Captain’s orders”.

“Thank you for the meal, Doctor”, Victoria said, frowning slightly as she noticed the salty aftertaste of Alex’s spunk in her mouth. “It was… delicious… I think. We’ll keep you appraised of the situation”.

“You are most welcome, Captain”, Delaware smiled. “And good luck”, he nodded at Alex as swirls of energy began to dematerialize their bodies. The two men shared a moment of tacit understanding, and then they were gone.

***

Phaser blasts rocked the bridge of the USS Equality as Fox, Johansson, T’Pusi, and Alex ran through the turbolift doors and quickly took up their stations: Alex at the helm, T’Pusi at the science station, and Fox in the central captain’s chair with Johansson beside her.

“Lieutenant Edi, report!”, Victoria shouted as sparks rained down from the ceiling after a fresh salvo of hits. “How the hell did these bastards get the drop on us?!”.

“They concealed themselves in an artificially generated gas cloud, Captain”, responded the ship’s chief tactical officer, a statuesque female android who went by the acronym E.D.I., aka Enhanced Defense Intelligence, or Edi for short. “It registered on our sensors as a drifting nebula until they were right on top of us. Before we could raise our shields they had disabled our targeting sensors, and have been pounding us with phaser blasts from within the cloud ever since, making manual aiming impossible. Shields are down to forty percent, Captain, and dropping fast”.

“Shit, shit, shit!”, Victoria cursed, feeling anger and panic surge inside her. How dare these fringe system vermin damage her ship. “Suggestions, anyone?!”

“Captain”, Edi spoke up first. “According to F.E.M. Fleet regulation four-three-six, clause sixteen, paragraph one, we are duty-bound to prioritize the safety of the ship and the lives of the crew when at a clear tactical disadvantage. Our warp engines are still functioning. We should retreat, regroup, and reengage under more advantageous circumstances”.

“Run away?!”, Victoria sneered. “Like hell, Lieutenant! If these scum want a fight, then we’ll give them one! Fire all phaser banks, full spread, into the cloud. They can’t hide forever!”.

“Captain”, interjected Alex, “I think it might be better to use a tachyon torpedo. If you let me modulate its energy output to…”

“Shut up, Ensign!”, Victoria yelled at him. “Respect the chain of command. You know, that thing that you’re way down at the bottom of? Lieutenant Edi, fire phasers!”

Searing red beams of energy shot out from the front of the ship, cutting into the gas cloud like heated filaments through cotton candy.

“Negative impacts, Captain”, reported Edi. “We missed with all twelve beams”.

“God damn it!”, yelled Victoria, almost falling out of her chair as several return volleys pummeled her ship mercilessly. The pirates were having their way with the USS Equality almost as callously as Alex had abused her captain’s throat just a few minutes ago.

“Captain”, Johansson spoke up, “we must hail the pirates and try to reason with them. Appeal to their sense of compassion and common humanity, and surely, they will…”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you dumb bimbo!”, Victoria interrupted her. “This is no time for your touchy feely bullshit! T’Pusi, how about you? Any pearls of wisdom you’d care to drop?”

“I have an idea, Captain!”, T’Pusi shouted over creaking metal as the Equality absorbed yet another devastating salvo of hits. “We can try a tactic that was employed by one of your federation’s legendary figures, Captain James T. Kirk. During his battle with a genetically engineered superhuman named Khan, Kirk faced a similar dilemma. With his ship severely compromised, he took refuge inside a nebula cloud in order to escape from his nemesis. He was outgunned and lacking even basic defensive capabilities, but was able to level the playing field this way by nullifying the shields and targeting sensors of both ships. Perhaps we can do the same right now, if we enter the cloud and take on the pirates in close quarters warfare”. 

“Shields down to twenty percent, Captain”, Lieutenant Edi reported.

“I like the way you think, Lieutenant Commander”, Victoria said. “Helm, plot a course for the nebula. Take us in there and slow to thrusters. Time to go hunting in the fog”.

“With all due respect, Captain, that’s suicide”, replied Alex. He sighed. “Look, I only have enough time to say this once, so please listen. We already know the pirates’ sensors can target through the cloud. That’s how they’ve been hitting us from inside it. We, on the other hand, lack that ability. The only thing keeping us alive right now is our shields. And if we go into the cloud they will instantly fail and we’ll be left defenseless, a sitting duck for the pirates to destroy. The Lieutenant Commander’s plan will not work”.

“That’s for me to determine, Ensign, not you!”, Victoria yelled. “Now respect the chain of command, and…”

“I’m not finished”, Alex talked over her, and to his surprise Victoria didn’t try to shout him down. “As I was trying to say earlier, the cloud is comprised mainly of Nitrogen Dioxide and Iodine gases – I scanned it – which are normally inert. However, if we hit them with just the right wavelength of electromagnetic radiation, we can alter the gases’ chemical compositions and render them highly flammable”.

“This is no time for a damn chemistry lesson, Ensign”, Victoria screamed as the comms stations station behind her exploded in a shower of sparks. “My ship is on the verge of being destroyed!”

Alex bristled, doing his best to remain calm under pressure. That Victoria couldn’t even make the tiny baby-step of logic that was needed to grasp his plan might almost have been funny under other circumstances, but now it was potentially disastrous.

“Captain, a simple modification to the yield of a tachyon torpedo will allow us to change the reactivity of the gas cloud, and detonate it”, Cox explained, as calmly as he was able, “burning up all of the pirates inside the cloud in an instant”.

“Well, why didn’t you say that in the first place, you idiot!”, Victoria seethed, barely keeping it together as her ship was pummeled from multiple vectors, and Edi reported their shields were down to below ten percent. “Do it, Ensign. Edi, give him access to tactical!”

Alex stood up and staggered over to Edi’s tactical station.

“Excuse me, Lieutenant”, he brushed aside her glossy metallic hands and tapped in some modifications to the torpedo’s payload discharge – only slightly distracted by the android’s full breasts and shapely thighs in such close proximity.

“Ready, Captain!”, he shouted, his finger poised above the ‘Deploy’ button.

Captain Fox rose to her feet and glared fiercely at the viewscreen, as though her eyes could cut through it, and the kilometers of space between her and the pirates, and strike at their souls.

“Fire!”, she gave the order; Alex’s finger fell, and the torpedo shot out from the underside of the ship. It penetrated the gas cloud like a lit match falling into a well, sparkling as it disappeared. Everyone on the bridge held their breath, and then it detonated.

It was almost beautiful, Alex thought, as bright green plumes of color rushed through the cloud, as though it were boiling from the inside-out, and then the whole churning mass ignited in a flash of blue. The explosion was silent in the vacuum of space. But the electromagnetic shockwave it produced made the ship tilt and groan. Crew members clung to their stations or staggered across the bridge unsteadily as a billion, billion chemical reactions chained together to form a raging cobalt inferno outside. It peaked in a firestorm of blinding intensity, before fading away a few seconds later to filaments of purple and violet as the gases depleted themselves. When it passed, only the charred remains of the pirates’ vessels were left, floating through space in various states of destruction. They pinwheeled and burned, split apart and discharged their lifeless cargoes into the vast interstellar emptiness.

“All targets disabled, Captain”, Alex reported. “But sensors are reading multiple life signs in the wreckage. Should we beam them aboard? Starbase Seventeen is only a few light years away. We could transport them there for trial”.

A malevolent smile passed over Victoria’s beautiful, model-like face. “No, Ensign. Let them drift… and suffocate. Just make sure their engines are destroyed beyond any possibility of repair, then get us out of here. We have more important matters to deal with”.

“But, Captain”, interjected Johansson, moving to stand beside her, “they are living beings, just like us. We must show compassion, save them from their…”

“Shut up”, Victoria snapped at her. “I will not have my orders questioned by any of my officers. In fact,” - out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw the Captain’s hand grab Johansson’s ass - “I think you need to accompany me to my quarters, Commander, for some … disciplinary training”.

He saw her fingers sink deep into Natasha’s plump left buttock as she squeezed it firmly.

“V-very well, Captain”, Johansson stammered, doing nothing to stop Victoria as she publicly groped her ass. “I will… submit to any form of punishment you deem necessary”.

“Damn right, you will, _Commander_ ”, Fox hissed quietly. She grabbed her arm and started dragging Natasha over to the turbolift doors, but Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi met them halfway.

“I will keep you informed of our ongoing repairs, Captain”, she said.

“Yes, very good, Lieutenant Commander”, Victoria replied distractedly, clearly more interested in massaging her first officer’s well-rounded ass cheeks than dealing with the responsibilities of her captaincy.

“And might I add that your strategy in defeating the pirates was inspired, Captain”, said T’Pusi. “Detonating the gas cloud with a tachyon torpedo was a true stroke of genius. I will be sending a full report to F.E.M. Fleet Command as soon as I have time to complete it. With your permission, I would like to cite and commend your actions on the battlefield for a Medal of Valor”.

Alex couldn’t help but glance in their direction. It never failed to amaze him how the female officers aboard the Equality seemed to live in a fantasy land of their own creation. Victoria met his gaze, and the small, self-satisfied smirk that formed on her lips made the ensign’s freshly emptied balls churn with annoyance again.

“Very well, Lieutenant Commander”, she said, staring Alex straight in the eye with a superior look on her beautiful face. “I would prefer to be humble, given the choice. But if you feel it’s absolutely necessary, I suppose there’s nothing I can do to stop you”.

“Thank you, Captain”, T’Pusi stood to attention as the turbolift doors hissed open, and Victoria dragged Natasha through them.

She didn’t even wait for the doors to close before she pushed her first officer up against the wall of the turbolift and started kissing her passionately. Alex could have sworn he saw Fox’s eyes glance in his direction, and a teasing smile curl at the corner of her mouth, as the doors hissed closed. Usually this would have infuriated him no end, and been nitrous oxide fuel for his frustrated jerk off session at the end of his shift. But touching the small container of pills in his right uniform pocket, and remembering how good Victoria and Natasha’s lips had felt wrapped around the girth of his cock less than twenty minutes ago, salved his sore ego.

Things were about to change for the better aboard the USS Equality: of this, Ensign Cox had no doubt.


	2. Taking Back the Equality

The Patriarchy Plan, Chapter Two:

‘Taking back the Equality’

_F.E.M. Date: 51156.8_

_Location: Interstellar space, Sector 213, Alpha Quadrant_

Ensign Alexander Cox sat at his post on the bridge of the USS Equality. The roughly circular room was as familiar to him now as his own quarters, if not even more so. It had been his workplace for the past five years. Much of the front wall was taken up by a large, rectangular viewscreen which was used to monitor events outside the ship, but was also a highly advanced image analysis screen with telescopic magnification, electromagnetic spectroscopy, and AR overlays. Opposite this, built into the back wall, and serving as the main entry and exit point for the bridge, was a pair of sliding turbolift doors. These connected to a system of high speed vacuum tunnels that ran the full length and breadth of the ship, and could be used to transport crew members safely from fore to aft, or port to starboard, in a matter of seconds.

A central seating area for high ranking officers was positioned in the middle of the bridge. Captain Fox and Commander Johansson were stationed here, Fox in the slightly elevated Captain’s chair, and Johansson beside her in the First Officer’s chair, and around them various consoles and control panels were built into the curving side walls, extending almost all the way around the circumference of the bridge. Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi manned the science station on the port side, and Lieutenant Edi operated two consoles on the starboard: tactical and communications. Under normal circumstances, these two duties would be performed by two separate members of the crew, since they required specialization and almost constant attention, but the hyper-intelligent female android had more than enough parallel processing power to operate both systems at the same time with expert precision.

As the lowest ranking crewmember on the bridge, and also as the only male, Alex was stationed at the helm. This was a small, freestanding console just in front of the officers’ seating area. It consisted of a comfortable leather recliner and a flat, touch-sensitive screen that Alex could use to pilot the ship, operate the sensors, and control the viewscreen.

“What’s our course, Ensign?”, Captain Victoria Fox demanded from her chair behind Alex.

“Three seven six, mark eight, Captain”, Alex answered, “En-route to the Gamma Hydrae System, as ordered”.

“E.T.A. at our current speed?”

“Approximately twenty-six hours, Captain, at warp factor eight”

Victoria sighed impatiently. “Increase speed to warp nine, Ensign. Long distance space journeys bore me to death”.

“Yes, Captain, but… that’ll be pushing the warp drives to their limits. Prolonged operation at that kind of speed could…”

“You have your orders, Ensign”, Victoria snapped at him. “Now carry them out, or you’ll be off my bridge so fast it’ll make your head spin”.

“Yes, Captain”, Alex replied respectfully. 

He tapped the commands into his console, then felt the ship’s duranium alloy hull begin to hum as vibrations from the engine room radiated up through the ship.

It had been about a week since his first encounter with Doctor Augustus Delaware on Paradiso, and Alex had been taking his prescribed dosage of PRDCO pills every day, as laid out by Delaware in his instructional video. He was still nowhere near the levels of total psychic mastery that the doctor had demonstrated on Paradiso, but Alex could feel his powers growing steadily day by day.

Just yesterday, in fact, he had carried out his most successful experiment to date. As a way to test the extent of his control, the ensign had fabricated an order from F.E.M. Fleet command to drastically alter the uniforms of all female crew members aboard the Equality. Under normal circumstances, such an obvious deception would have been uncovered in an instant. Alex would have been identified as the architect of the scheme, court marshaled, and no doubt dishonorably discharged by some kangaroo court of gender political idealogues at F.E.M. Fleet Command. But not this time. With a little psychological conditioning, and a few well-paced mind taps among the ship’s senior officers, Alex had been able to get his fake order ratified into S.O.P. without any of the women on board so much as batting a mascaraed eyelash. And the fact that none of his male colleagues had raised any objections to the new uniforms was not in the least bit surprising.

The new outfit consisted of an ultra-short, ultra-tight, cleavage baring minidress that clung to the curves of the female officers’ figures like it was painted on. It had short sleeves and a front fastening zip, which in accordance with Alex’s new regulations, had to be unfastened all the way down to the wearer’s upper belly at all times, thus revealing a mouthwatering expanse of cleavage and a subtle hint of the female officers’ trim, military-toned abs. Regulations also specified that the uniform had to be worn braless, with matching thong panties and a pair of patent leather pumps with five-inch stiletto heels. Its tight lower hemline was cut well above mid-thigh, so all of the women aboard the Equality were constantly having to tug their dresses down to cover up the undersides of their ass-cheeks. The dresses also had to worn with one-inch wide black satin chokers that encircled the officers’ slender throats like dog collars. On these rank insignia were displayed using a combination of silver chevrons and gold stars, and a F.E.M. Fleet badge featured prominently on the left side of the chest. They were also color coded by rank: black for captain, pink for commander, and white for lieutenant commander and below.

But perhaps Alex’s favorite feature of his new uniform design was the fabric from which they were constructed. Not only was it wafer-thin and utterly skintight, adhering to the female officers’ bodies like vacuum-packed silk, but it was also semitransparent. Under certain lighting conditions even a casual observer could see the wearer’s braless tits and mandatory thong panties; even their nipples, and tender pink aureoles, were just about visible beneath the tight, shimmering, body-revealing fabric. All female crew members were also required to wear full makeup while on duty now. This included glossy lipstick, in hues ranging from light pink to deep crimson red, smoky black eyeliner, dark mascara, foundation, and blusher, with no exceptions. Even Captain Fox had to paint her face like a whore every morning, before squeezing her curvaceous figure into a mockery of a military uniform that would have looked less out of place in an upscale brothel than on the bridge of a military vessel. And all this because Alex had decreed it so. The feeling of power for the previously disenfranchised ensign was intoxicating, and he had been working through most of his shift today with a semi-hard cock bulging out the front of his standard uniform pants.

By manipulating their minds with his psychic powers, Alex was able to blind most of the women aboard to ship to this throbbing protuberance, but Lieutenant Edi had been giving him suspicious glances all day. Alex had identified her right away as a potential threat to his plan to take over the ship. But she was an obstacle he was relishing the challenge of overcoming, especially since he knew exactly how he was going to do it – or more specifically, who was going to do it for him.

“Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi”, Alex called over his shoulder. “Do you have a moment? I’d like to discuss our course to the Gamma Hydrae System. We’ll be passing through some areas of unusual gravimetric disturbance, and I think you might want to take a look”.

“I’m afraid I’m busy right now, Ensign…”, T’Pusi started dismissively, but then Alex reached out with his mind and hit her with a firm psychic tap to the central mass of her thoughts. She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, a puzzled look passing over her face as Alex rewired her brain patterns. “B-but I’m sure I can... put this on hold for a moment”, she continued. “Please come and join me at the science station. I’d be interested to hear your suggestions”.

It was strange, Alex mused as he made his way across the bridge to join her: given the Vulvan species’ reputation for intelligence and logic, he’d expected T’Pusi’s mind to be one of the most difficult to control. But she barely even put up a struggle when he first tapped into her subconscious a few days ago. It was almost like she wanted to be dominated by him, even more so than the other weak-willed sluts aboard the USS Equality.

Captain Fox paid him little mind as he strode past her. She seemed more concerned with canoodling with Commander Johansson, as was her habit on long interstellar voyages. But Alex did notice Lieutenant Edi’s eyes needling him every step of the way. She was either suspicious, he chuckled, or the uptight bitch just wanted another glimpse of his bulging package for her memory banks.

“So, what would you like to show me, Ensign?”, T’Pusi asked.

“I’ll need to sit down, Lieutenant Commander”, Alex said, firmly tapping T’Pusi’s subservient impulses to make her more susceptible to commands.

She blinked a few times, as though confused by her newfound willingness to make way for a lowly ensign, then quickly stood up and stepped aside for Alex to take her seat.

“Thanks, T’Pusi”, Alex dropped the formality of rank immediately, and landed another hard tap on the Vulvan’s self confidence cortex, bringing it down several notches until, psychologically, she was little more than the doe-eyed, nineteen-year-old girl that she outwardly appeared to be.

“I want you to listen very carefully to me, T’Pusi”, Alex said. “What I’m about to tell you is extremely important, do you understand?”. He glanced back at Edi, who was still staring at them, but fortunately out of earshot. 

“Ensign, I… I find your behavior to be quite… inappropriate”, T’Pusi stammered. She sounded weak, but not totally subservient yet, so Alex hit her with another powerful psychic tap to the pleasure centers of her brain. He recircuited the Vulvan’s dopamine releasers to fire in response to obedience and submissive behaviour, then watched as her beautiful, elfin face relaxed in an expression of instant gratification.

“Here”, Alex pressed his palm lightly to the backs of her thighs and pushed her forward. “Lean over your console while we talk. And don’t try to resist me. Just listen, and nod, like we’re having a serious conversation”.

“I-I don’t understand…”, T’Pusi gulped, feeling her face flush and her heart pound in her chest as she obeyed Alex’s commands. “But, yes, I will… listen to you”.

Bending forward at her waist, she rested her palms on the surface of the console. The lower hemline of her skirt slid up over the backs of her thighs as she did so, revealing the undersides of her heart-shaped ass-cheeks. Alex took a moment to appreciate the flawless smoothness of T’Pusi’s long, shapely legs. Sliding his palm slowly down over their silken backs, he savored the way her supple thighs and slender calves tensed up, dimpling with feminine musculature as he fondled them. Then he eased his hand in-between her legs and slid it all the way back up to the underside of her panties, squeezing and stroking T’Pusi’s petal soft inner thighs as he went. He gently slapped her legs apart, compelling the Vulvan female to spread her heels about shoulder width apart on the floor, which in turn caused her white skirt to slide up another few inches, revealing yet more of her sculpted, thong-bisected ass-cheeks.

“I know how proud you are of your precious qualifications, T’Pusi”, Alex said quietly. “You have a doctorate in cybernetic artificial intelligence, right?”.

He forced his hand in-between her thighs, separating her buttocks with the heel of his palm, and cupping her plump pussy mound with his fingers. T’Pusi shuddered with arousal when he started curling his fingers back and forth along the underside of her panties. Lightly teasing her moist slit through the slippery white satin of her thong, Alex savored the expression of anxiety on her face as T’Pusi’s athletic thighs and peachy ass-cheeks clenched up and quivered beneath his palm.

“Y-Yes”, she blushed, her eyes downcast like a schoolgirl confessing her wrongdoings. “I have… three, in fact, in different s-specialisms of the topic”.

“Perfect”, Alex grinned. He slid his palm up beneath the back of her skirt and cupped the Vulvan’s plump right buttock. Giving it a firm squeeze, he sank his fingers deep into its smooth, yielding surface. “I want you to memorize everything I’m about to tell you, and carry it out today when your shift is over. Here’s what you’re going to do…”.

Alex spent the next ten minutes giving detailed instructions to T’Pusi. He laid out exactly what he expected of her, and she submissively agreed to every one of his demands, all while allowing herself to be groped and fondled by a man who was several rungs beneath her on the ladder of military rank. After making doubly sure that the coast was clear, Alex even had her unzip her uniform all the way down to her belly button, and scoop out her perky, B-cup tits for him to enjoy. While T’Pusi carefully angled her body to hide his actions from the other bridge staff, Alex cupped her breasts, squeezed and fondled them, teased her nipples, and circled his fingertips around her sensitive aureoles, until the Vulvan’s knees were practically knocking against each other with sexual arousal.

He did notice Edi glancing in their direction a few times, but her position on the other side of the bridge made it impossible for her to see T’Pusi’s bare ass and exposed breasts. So all she could do was glare suspiciously at Alex as he infiltrated T’Pusi’s mind and plotted out the chain of events that would ultimately lead to the female android’s downfall.

***

Since T’Pusi’s shift was scheduled to end about an hour after Alex’s, he headed to the gym first to blow off some steam. The all-purpose training center on deck eleven was his favorite. Like every other gym aboard the USS Equality, it was a spacious room fully outfitted with state-of-the-art exercise equipment, but the real reason why Alex chose this one in particular for his post-shift workouts was because it was where Captain Fox came everyday after her shift ended. And sure enough, today was no exception. As soon as he entered through the sliding double doors, he spotted Victoria indulging in one of her favorite forms of physical exercise: beating the tar out of her male security officers in the gym's central combat ring. Everybody on the ship knew this was a kind of psychological warfare that Victoria used to keep her male staff firmly under the heel of her boot. After all, who would dare to question the authority of the woman who regularly beat down and humiliated the biggest, strongest alpha-males on board in plain view of everyone? The fact that they were all only letting her win, for fear of losing their jobs in a firestorm of trumped up charges of sexual harassment, was well known but seldom acknowledged.

This ended now, Alex decided, as he watched Victoria spar with a hulking, 6’4” black man who must have outweighed her by a hundred pounds, at least. The man’s name was Jenkins. He was a good guy. Alex had known him for nearly two years now. He was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, a BJJ black belt, and a former Golden Gloves champion in the heavyweight division at the academy. He could have doubled Captain Fox over with a single punch to her belly, dominated her effortlessly in the clinch, picked her up and tossed her halfway across the ring if he had wanted to. But right now he was backed up against the ropes, taking harsh little stinging shots to his body and on either side of his head, while Victoria peppered him with punches, kicks, knees, and elbows.

Alex walked past the ring, over to the weights area, where he picked up some dumbbells and started doing curls. He had to admire Victoria’s choice of workout attire at least, which was revealing enough to get his blood pumping in all the right places. Her outfit consisted of a tight black pair of lycra hot pants and a matching sports bra. She had obviously been working out for a while now, as the seat of her shorts had bunched up and wedged itself deep into the crevice of her ass-crack, revealing a good two-thirds of her smooth, peachy ass-cheeks. And her sports bra, if anything, was even more revealing, with its V-shaped neckline plunging down in the middle of her chest to showcase the captain’s supple, lightly tanned cleavage to incredible effect, while its lower hemline barely reached down low enough to cover up the undersides of her bulging C-cup tits, leaving Victoria’s flat, girlish belly and subtly striated abs clearly on display. Her muscular thighs and slender calves juddered as she slammed another hard roundhouse kick into Jenkins’ side, targeting his liver with ruthless efficiency and making the much bigger man grunt with pain.

The cross that he threw at Victoria’s head as a counter was obviously telegraphed, blatantly slowed down and clearly underpowered, but he still almost caught the captain admiring her own handiwork. Alex winced when he saw Jenkins pull the punch just short of connecting, then he winced again, only harder, when Victoria ducked under it and fired her knee straight up between the black man’s legs, connecting punishingly hard with his balls.

“UNN-GGGHHH!!”, Jenkins went down, his eyes screwed up in excruciating pain. He dropped to his knees, cradling his crotch with both hands, completely defenseless while Victoria smiled down at him condescendingly.

“There, there, crewman”, she cradled the side of his face in her hand, softly stroking Jenkins’ cheek as though to comfort him. “You did well, for a man. But you still need _a lot_ more practice before you can take me on”.

“Yes, Ma’am”, Jenkins grimaced. “I-I’ll try harder next time, I promise”.

Victoria nodded. Leaning in towards the muscular black man, she pretended to inspect a large bruise on the side of his head, while at the same time allowing him to catch an eyeful of her cleavage down the front of her sports bra. Jenkins couldn’t help himself. His eyes were drawn magnetically to Victoria’s light pink aureoles, which were just barely visible above the neckline of her sports bra as her firm, C-cup melons bulged lusciously beneath it. When she was sure she had him distracted, Victoria pounced. Pivoting around his shoulders, she took Jenkins’ back and slid her forearm underneath his chin. He was still badly compromised from the groin shot, and didn’t want to risk worsening his injuries by resisting, so he let Victoria cinch up a rear naked choke around his throat. Even one-handed, he still could have easily peeled her arms loose, but knowing what was expected of him in this type of situation, he put up no fight at all as Victoria squeezed firmly and started to choke him out.

“ _Ssshhhhh_ …”, she whispered in his ear with a taunting voice. “Just go to sleep, crewman. You’ve lost. You and your whole gender have lost. This is our time now”.

Jenkins’ huge black cock quickly became engorged and started bulging out the front of his shorts as Victoria pressed down on his carotid artery and restricted the blood flow to his brain. He could feel his commanding officer’s erect nipples pressing into his back as she ground them back and forth over his skin in a deliberately provocative manner. His eyes rolling back in his head, his rigid cock tenting out the front of shorts like a giant throbbing pole, Sargent Jenkins slowly started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was Victoria’s voice whispering derogatory remarks in his ear about the correlation between the size of his cock and his racial identity. This almost prompted him to fight back for real in the few remaining seconds before total blackness enveloped his mind. But by then he was too far gone, and could only tremble weakly in Victoria’s embrace as she snuffed out his consciousness and sent him tumbling into frustrated darkness.

Before letting him go, she reached down with one hand and lightly cradled the underside of Jenkins glans where it was bulging out the front of his shorts. Gently tracing her fingernails over his ultra-sensitive cock head, she smiled as Jenkins’ hips bucked with reflexive need.

“ _Oohhh_ …, you like that, don’t you, crewman?”, she focused on the very tip of his shaft, teasing it with featherlight touches and little flicks of her fingertips. “Maybe… when you learn how to fight properly, I’ll let you fuck me”, she breathed in the black man’s ear, sliding her hand down between his thighs to cup his swollen balls. “Until then, you’ll just have to go back to your quarters and stroke this… _big_ … _nasty… thing_ by yourself”.

Tightening her grip on Jenkins’ aching balls, she crushed them in the palm of her hand, causing the sergeant to groan deep in his chest, his neck muscles cording in agony as Victoria pulverized his testicles.

“Pathetic”, she sneered. Finally letting go of her choke hold around Jenkins’ neck, she allowed him to topple forward like a felled tree and faceplant loudly onto the canvas at her feet, out cold.

Victoria raised her arms above her head and stretched out her tight, athletic figure like a cat, causing her breasts to strain against the front of her sports bra, her erect nipples clearly visible beneath the formfitting black fabric, while her supple abs flexed seductively. When she noticed Alex eyeing up her body, she tried to stare him down with her usual imperious gaze.

“What are you staring at, Ensign?”, she demanded when he didn’t look away immediately.

“Oh, nothing much”, Alex replied. “I’m just wondering why you take so much pride in beating a man who clearly let you win”.

The smile on Victoria’s lips froze for a second. “Think you can do better?”, she asked, rising to her feet. Placing her high-arched, elegant foot on the back of Jenkins’ head, she stepped on him and ground his face down into the canvas.

Alex felt a surge of aggression rush through his body, but kept his cool admirably. Reaching out with his mind, he tapped into Victoria’s arrogance and competitive nature, tweaking their intensity just the right amount to ensure she would accept his challenge.

****

“In a fair fight, Captain”, he said simply, “I would wipe the floor with you, as would any man aboard the Equality. You know this as well as I do”.

“Oh, really?”, she asked. Placing her hands on her hips and flexing her spine, she pushed out her chest in a show of dominance. “Well, why don’t you step on up, Ensign, and we’ll see what happens?”. 

Alex laid down his dumbbells, ducked under the ropes and entered the ring.

“We’re agreed on a fair fight, then?”, he asked, tapping Victoria’s mind and stoking her overblown ego so she would fall into his trap. “No holding back, no holds barred?”

“Agreed”, Victoria nodded. “I, as Captain of the Equality, hereby absolve you, Ensign Alexander Cox, of any formal repercussions… in the highly unlikely event that you might actually hurt me”.

Alex heard the ship’s onboard computer acknowledge Victoria’s statement with an electronic trill.

“And I, the same, vice versa”, he said, helping Jenkins to his feet and leading him over to the side of the ring, where he stumbled through the ropes and sat down heavily on a stool, still groggy from being choked out.

Alex reentered the ring, but barely had enough time to even get his guard up before Victoria threw a vicious roundhouse kick at his head. He took the impact on his forearm and rolled with it, circling around to the centre of the ring as Victoria advanced on him aggressively.

“Aww, did that hurt, Ensign?”, she pouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet in a loose fighting stance.

“Not really”, Alex grinned. “Kinda tickled, actually”.

He made no effort to disguise his lingering gaze as he drank in Victoria’s curvaceous figure, admiring her long, muscular legs, her shapely thighs and slender calves flexing in time with her movements. Her abs were a study of refined, feminine musculature, rippling subtly with sylphic striations that would have made a stripper jealous, while her firm, C-cup breasts bounced around and jiggled on her chest beneath her skimpy black sports bra. Captain Fox truly was a beautiful woman, Alex conceded, there was no denying it. Slender and sculpted in all the right places, and deliciously curvaceous where it mattered most. Her face could have graced the cover of any fashion magazine of any era. And she had a unique and sophisticated sexual allure that would have turned heads on any planet in the galaxy inhabited by humanoid life. It was just a pity she was such a fucking bitch, he lamented.

“Come on, then”, he beckoned her on. “Show me what you’ve got, Captain”.

Victoria’s eyes burned with competitive spirit as she lunged forward and launched a flurry of punches at Alex’s head and body. He took most of them on his guard; they stung a little but did virtually no damage at all, apart from a couple that got through to his ribcage and liver. Alex waited for his moment, then took it, catching Victoria’s wrist when she overextended on a right hook. He moved back, pulling her off balance, then spun her around and grabbed her from behind. Before she could break free, he pinned Victoria’s arms to her sides by encircling them with his own. As she writhed around angrily in his grasp and spat insults at him, Alex cupped one of Victoria’s breasts in the palm of his hand. He rested his other hand on her lower belly and started casually groping the captain’s supple, flexing abs as she tried furiously to break free from his bear hug.

“What’s the matter?”, he breathed in her ear, looming over Victoria’s shoulder since she was a good six inches shorter than him. “I thought you were going to kick my ass, captain. Frankly, I’m a little disappointed”.

“I-I’m just, _ungh_ , going easy on you, Ensign!”, she hissed back at him. “I don’t want to… hurt you… too early on in the fight”. She struggled against Alex’s grasp like a wild cat, but to no avail; his arms remained securely locked around her upper body. “Takes the sport out of it _,_ _unnggghh_ , for me, you see, if I win too easily”.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, Captain”, Alex grinned. “Come on, give it your best shot. Try to break free”.

He pulled Victoria’s squirming body back against himself, bending his knees slightly so he could grind his cock against her ass as she bucked and writhed against him. With a little positioning, he was able to slide his rigid pole up between her flexing, heart-shaped glutes and lodge it deep within the crevice of her ass-cleavage. So as Victoria fought against him, gyrating her hips and clenching her thick buttocks in her efforts to break free, all she really accomplished was to treat Alex to an extremely enjoyable lap-dance, while he squeezed and massaged her tits with one hand and groped her limber abs with his other.

Finally, when he’d had enough, Alex leaned in close to Victoria’s ear. “You want to feel the real strength of a man, Captain?”, he breathed against the side of her face. “Without any holding back, or letting you win, or any of that other pathetic bullshit that you’re used to?”

“Fine…”, she forced a smile. Flexing her ass-cheeks firmly, she crushed Alex’s cock between them. “I’ve always… relished a challenge”.

Gathering up her strength, she made one last pitched effort to break free: wrenching her body from side to side, kicking out her legs like a teenage girl throwing a temper tantrum, and repeatedly whipping her head back in multiple attempts to break Alex’s nose beneath the back of her skull. But all of this got her absolutely nowhere.

_Oh my god_ _…_ _why is he so strong?_ , she asked herself incredulously, utterly taken aback by how inescapable Alex’s arms felt wrapped around her torso like a steel vice.

Had all the men she had beaten so effortlessly in the past really possessed such physical prowess, she wondered. To some extent she had always known they were letting her win. It was their duty as male officers in F.E.M. Fleet to sacrifice their dignity for the sake of female empowerment, after all; that was just how the Federation operated, and had done for years. But Victoria had never dreamed that the true disparity in strength between herself and a man would be this overwhelming.

But then she noticed Alex was crouching down behind her. He interlocked his arms around her lower belly, braced her weight back against his hips, and lifted.

“N-no, wait, wait… stop!”, a look of blind panic flashed across Victoria’s face as Alex lifted her, seemingly without effort, up into the air, then carried her over to the middle of the ring with her long, muscular legs kicking out in front of them. He glanced around the gym to make sure everybody had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him and the captain. Then with barely a grimace of effort, he heaved Victoria’s sleek, hundred-and-twenty-pound frame up into the air, and curving his spine, suplexed her hard into the canvas behind them.

“ _UUUUNNNNGGGHHHHH!!_ ”, Victoria let out a loud, humiliating moan, which sounded almost sexual, as her head, the back of her neck and her shoulders absorbed the full impact of both her and most of Alex’s body weight at the same time. Her legs flipped up over her shoulders, her arms went limp, and her whole body ended up doubled over on itself – like she was a porn star waiting to receive a pounding in the pile driver position. Her smooth, toned buttocks and thick, muscular thighs juddered attractively with the impact, and her full C-cup breasts bounced free from the cups of her sports bra, Victoria’s light pink nipples popping out into the open as the garment’s elasticated neckline dug deep indentations into her supple underboobs.

Before she could regain her senses, Alex pivoted around her hips and positioned himself on top of Victoria. He grabbed the backs of her knees and pushed them down firmly against the canvas, pinning her calves on either side of her head. The captain’s shorts had all but disappeared between her ass-cheeks now, and Alex could see the remainder of the fabric being pulled taut across the surface of her pussy mound as she squirmed around weakly on the canvas beneath him. Positioning his long, tubular cock bulge straight along the crevice of her ass-crack, he started grinding himself back and forth over Victoria’s spread, peachy ass cleavage and barely covered pussy lips.

“We can stop this right now, Captain, if you want”, he grinned down at her. “All you have to do is tap out. Admit defeat, and I’ll let you get away with at least a little of your dignity intact”.

“Not _*gasp*_ … likely, Ensign!”, Victoria hissed up at him through her gritted teeth. “You’ll have to do better than this, _nngh_ , if you want to… tap me out, you son of a bitch!”

“Sounds like a challenge”, Alex replied. Moving his hands up along the backs of her thighs, he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you”.

Savoring the look of panic on Victoria’s face, he grabbed her shorts and peeled them up along her long, toned legs, before stripping them away over her feet. She kicked out and rolled back as he did so, however, giving herself enough room to return to her feet. But now she was only wearing her dishevelled sports bra and a skimpy pair of black thong panties.

Under normal circumstances, in a situation like this, Alex would have been arrested on the spot. Most likely, he would have been taken into custody and thrown into the brig on charges of sexual assault. But not this time. Reaching out with his mind, he infiltrated the thoughts of every female crew member in the gym and immediately tapped into their sadistic and voyeuristic tendencies, boosting their desire to see Captain Fox beaten down and humiliated for their vicarious enjoyment. On Victoria herself, he landed a particularly crushing psychological blow. He throttled her self confidence, yet at the same time magnified her overblown egotism, leaving her full of self doubt, yet desperate to redeem herself in the eyes of her crew. He also nurtured her exhibitionistic tendencies and intertwined them with a strong masochistic streak, leaving the captain more aroused than ever at the prospect of losing her alpha bitch status in some demeaning and humiliating manner, in front of an audience, and at the hands of a man.

The changes manifested immediately. Glancing around, Victoria noticed for the first time that everyone in the gym was watching her. She could feel the men’s eyes all over her tits and barely covered ass, lusting after her fit, curvaceous body as they got their first chance to see significantly more of it than she usually allowed. And she could sense the women’s eagerness to see her taken down a peg or two. At one time or another, she had treated every member of her crew with unnecessary cruelty, especially the good-looking females who she saw as potential competition. So it was unsurprising they wanted to see her suffer some long deserved comeuppance. Feeling her pussy throb between her thighs with humiliation-laced arousal, she resolved to put on a show that no one in the gym that evening would soon forget, least of all herself. She charged at Alex and lashed out with a spinning wheel kick.

*SMACK!*, the ensign caught her ankle in the palm of his hand. He squeezed it hard, causing Victoria to wince with pain as she hopped around unsteadily on one foot.

“Nice try”, Alex smiled at her, before calmly walking forward, pushing Victoria back to the side of the ring, where he crushed her up against the ropes with his body.

He elevated the captain’s leg as far as it would go, until she was trapped in a full-splits pose. Balancing on the ball of her left foot, she was barely able to keep herself from toppling over by grasping at the ropes behind her.

“Well, well, will you look at that”, Alex observed, glancing down at Victoria’s barely covered pussy mound between her spread thighs. The only thing preserving even the tiniest bit of her modesty now was the stretched-taut crotch of her thong panties: a wafer thin strip of lacy black satin that looked almost ready to tear itself apart as it struggled to contain the plump mound of Victoria’s sex. As her thick, tanned thighs flexed and rippled with toned musculature on either side of it, the captain’s waxed smooth pussy mound was practically glistening with moisture, betraying her arousal for everyone to see.

“Seems like you’re enjoying this almost as much as I am, Captain”, Alex grinned.

“Yeah, well”, Victoria replied, “judging from this…”, she reached down and cupped Alex’s straining cock bulge in the palm of her hand, “I’d say we’re about even, Ensign”.

Alex groaned as his commanding officer squeezed his hard cock through the fabric of his shorts. Stroking it firmly up and down a few times, she ground the heel of her palm into the underside of his glans, looking up at Alex with a taunting kind of open-mouthed gasp that almost made him relax for a moment. But then he caught Victoria sliding her fingers down towards his balls, and recalling her earlier nut-crushing manoeuvre on Jenkins, quickly backed away out of her reach. Dragging Victoria’s leg with him, he span her around and launched her towards the middle of the ring. She barely managed to keep her balance, but after regaining her composure, she charged at Alex, and ducking under his guard, slammed her shoulder into his midriff, trying to tackle him to the ground.

Alex took the full brunt of her charge and barely moved. Reaching underneath Victoria’s chest, he cupped both of her breasts, one luscious orb in each hand, and squeezed them firmly, sinking his fingers deep into her supple C-cup melons. He dragged her around the ring like this for a while, kneading and massaging Victoria’s sumptuous tits as she hissed with frustration at her own inability to take him down. Then he shifted his grip down to her hips, leaned over Victoria’s back, and lifted her up into the air again.

“No, damnit, put me down, you son of a bitch!”, she squealed as Alex hoisted her up off her feet. Spinning her whole body around mid-air, he wrapped his arms around her waist and helped himself to two handfuls of her thick, thong-bisected ass-cheeks. Victoria found herself upside-down, facing Alex’s body, with her mouth and nose pressed firmly up against his straining cock bulge, while the ensign squeezed her plump, flexing buttocks and pried them apart, giving everyone in the gym an eyeful of her inner ass-cleavage. The glistening bulge of her pussy mound was now clearly visible, as was the dark pink periphery of her asshole, peaking out on either side of her black thong panties, as Alex spread her tanned glutes wide apart for everyone to see. His fingers sank deep indentations into her supple ass-flesh as he mauled them, causing the captain’s smooth, thick buttocks to bulge like globes of peach-hued marshmallow.

“This is what happens to badly behaved young girls, Vicky”, he grinned, intentionally grinding his cock bulge into Victoria’s face as she gasped for air between his thighs.

Releasing his grasp on her ass, he raised his palm above her buttocks, then brought it down with stinging force onto the surface of her right glute.

*WHAP!*, Victoria’s plump right ass-cheek jiggled deliciously as he spanked her, then…

*SMACK!*, his other palm landed squarely on her left buttock, causing it to bounce and judder like a hemisphere of dense jello.

“ _Mmmmpphhh, nmmm numnunfun munfh_!! [fuck, you son of a bitch!!]”, she mumbled indignantly into his crotch.

But Alex just laughed at her. This was the most fun he’d had in years. Carrying his struggling captive over to the side of the ring, he lifted her ass up level with the top rope. Before him stood Sargent Jenkins. His big black lips cracked in a wry grin as he watched Alex have his way with the woman who had made his life a living hell for the past two years.

“Come on, buddy”, Alex nodded down at Captain Fox’s thong-bisected ass-cheeks, “you know you want to”.

Jenkins shook his head. “To hell with protocol”, he said in his deep, resounding voice. “Bitch has had this coming for a long time!”

He grabbed a handful of Victoria’s plump left buttock. Tightening his grip, he squeezed it firmly, then shook it from side to side, making both of her heart-shaped glutes ripple with delicious suppleness. Then drawing back his hand, he lined up his shot, and…

*SMACK!!”, landed a hard, punishing spank square on the captain’s thick left glute, sending shockwaves shuddering across its flawless tan surface.

Victoria beat her fists against Alex’s thighs, her face glowing red with embarrassment. The utter indignity of being spanked like a misbehaving school girl, by her own subordinates no less, was like a mainlined intravenous drip of shame and humiliation - and she couldn’t believe how wet is was making her pussy. She could feel the buttery heat of arousal throbbing between her thighs more intensely than almost ever before in her life. She couldn’t possibly be enjoying this, she tried to convince herself. The best part of her career she had spent shouting down men in meeting rooms, or stepping on the balls of her senior male staff on the bridge of USS Equality. Her entire persona and self worth were built on the foundation that no man was her equal, neither physically, intellectually, nor in terms of her indefatigable will to power. So why then was she now practically creaming her panties while being dominated and manhandled, beaten down and made to look a fool by a couple of big, dumb, demonstrably inferior men?

Before she could take this train of thought any further, however, Jenkins grabbed both of Victoria’s ass-cheeks in his large, muscular hands. Squeezing them firmly, he spread them wide apart, and suddenly she could feel his hot breath blasting down against the insides of her buttocks. She could sense his big, bulging eyes scrutinizing her barely covered pussy lips, examining every detail of her semi-exposed asshole up close and personal; and the fact that there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop him almost made her cum on the spot.

“Damn, look at these babies tremble”, Jenkins laughed, kneading and massaging Victoria’s perfectly formed, peach-hued sweet-cheeks in the palms of his hands. 

*WHAP!*, he landed another harsh spank on the captain’s thick right ass-cheek, making it bounce and judder with taut malleability. He wasn’t wrong. Victoria’s sculpted buttocks were in a constant state of movement and nervous agitation as Jenkins fondled and slapped them: twitching, clenching up, flexing and shuddering as she squirmed around in Alex’s grasp and kicked out frustratedly at the air above his head. But her ass-cheeks felt so incredibly good in Jenkins’ hands, so wonderfully smooth and tender they made his palms tingle. Their velvety soft surfaces resisted his fingertips with just the right combination of buoyancy and give. If he squeezed them hard enough, he found, he could sink his fingers several centimeters deep into their flawless tan surfaces and see Victoria’s supple ass flesh bulge between his long black digits like marshmallow. So perhaps understandably, he was reluctant to let them go.

But after several long moments of having her backside manhandled by Sargent Jenkins, Victoria was finally able to gain enough leverage against Alex’s legs to push her face back from the ensign’s crotch.

“Sargent Jenkins”, she gasped angrily, “g-get your hands off me, this instant! And Ensign Cox, I’m ordering you to put me down, * _gasp_ *, right now! Or you’ll both be facing the very real possibility of _nnnmmmpphhmn?!_ ”. The rest of her sentence was cut short when Alex moved his legs apart, dislodging Victoria’s hands from his knees and treating her to another faceful of his sweaty crotch bulge.

“Sorry, Sarge”, he shrugged at Jenkins. “You heard the woman. An order is an order”.

He carried Victoria back to the center of the ring, where he wrapped his arms around her lower back. With the captain’s barely covered pussy mound right in front of his mouth, and her petal soft inner thighs trembling against either side of his stubbly jawline, Alex dropped her body down a few inches and caught her head between his legs. Victoria immediately realized what was about to happen, and freaked out.

“N-no!”, she demanded anxiously, “not like this, Ensign! * _Nnngh_ *, goddamnit, when I said put me down, I meant…”

But it was already too late. Burying his face down between her thighs, and nuzzling his lips up against her glazed pussy mound, Alex shifted his centre of balance and allowed himself to fall slowly backwards.

“ _U_ _UU_ _N_ _NN_ _NNGGHHH_!!”, Victoria cried out in anguish as the ensign drove her head into the canvas between his legs, almost knocking her out cold with a crushing, upside-down piledriver slam.

Stars exploded behind her eyes, her vision blurred, and her head spun. She felt like she was on some kind of looping fairground ride as she trembled weakly on the canvas below Alex, who used her state of temporary insensibility to push her over onto her front. Straddling the backs of her thighs, he positioned his rigid cock bulge lengthways along the valley of Victoria’s bubbly ass-cleavage, then wrapped his hands around her neck, and squeezed.

“ _Gllluurr-gllh_?!”, Victoria gurgled unintelligibly. Her eyes shot wide with panic when Alex pulled her face up from the canvas, and started bending her weakened body back towards himself. By instinct, she grabbed at his hands and tried to pry them away from her throat, but her efforts were as good as pointless. She just wasn’t strong enough to loosen Alex’s grasp at all. It seemed like he was able to overpower her without even trying. Interlacing his fingers underneath her chin, he leaned back and rode Victoria, bending her spine up to an excruciating angle of over ninety degrees. At the same time he started grinding his cock slowly back and forth between her sculpted glutes, hot-dogging his commanding officer’s warm, plump buttocks as they tensed up and squeezed his shaft pleasurably between them.

“Just tap out”, he said in a low voice, so only she could hear him. “I’m leaving the decision in your hands, understand? When the suffering… the shame… and the humiliation of being rag-dolled around like a _weak little bitch_ becomes too much for you… all you gotta do is tap out, and I’ll end this”. 

Unseen by the spectators, Alex’s cock slipped out through the sleeve of his shorts. He groaned with pleasure as his exposed glans came into direct contact with Victoria’s petal soft inner ass-cleavage. As far as anyone else could see, Alex was simply holding the captain down by resting his weight on the backs of her thighs and leaning into her ass. But with a little careful positioning, and a firm, controlling grip around Victoria’s neck, he was able to slip his cock head underneath the back of her thong, and started grinding it down against her tightly puckered asshole. A hot spurt of prejizz splattered against her rear entrance, leaving Victoria in no doubt whatsoever about what was going on back there. But Alex was able to dominate her mind now almost as easily as he was dominating her body. He tapped into the captain’s thoughts and implanted an irresistible desire for hard anal sex in the pleasure center of her brain, her _nucleus accumbens_. At the same time he triggered a massive dopamine release that flooded through her bloodstream like a deluge of sensory euphoria, making every muscle in her body, including her tightly puckered anus, relax into pliant malleability.

“ _Unnnggh,_ _myyy_ _g_ _o_ _hh_ _hhd…_ ”, Victoria moaned, her arms flopping down limp to the canvas as she accepted her defeat unreservedly. Her mouth dropped open, a clear line of drool escaping from one side of her lips, and her eyes flickered up into the back of her head, revealing their white.

“Are you still with me, Captain?”, Alex asked, for the sake of the onlookers. The last thing he wanted was for someone to play referee, and try to break them up before he was through with her.

“Gurgh nnghh…”, Victoria nodded her head. Putting up some token resistance, she grabbed weakly at Alex’s wrist and tried to wrest it away from her neck, before allowing her arm to flop back down to the canvas again, limp and useless.

“Do you submit?”, Alex asked. But this time he drove his hips forward into Victoria’s ass, and unseen by the crowd, penetrated her asshole about six inches deep with his thick rubbery cock.

“ _UUUNNNGGGHH!!_ ”, Victoria almost sobbed with an overwhelming sense of gratification. The drool that was dribbling down over her chin now started dripping in long, stretchy strands from the underside of her jaw, splattering onto the canvas below her mouth. She couldn’t believe she was letting Ensign Cox secretly fuck her up her ass in front of her crew. But more to the point she couldn’t believe how fucking incredible it felt to allow herself to be dominated like this. She shook her head, resolutely, no – she wouldn’t submit. Not because she thought she still had a chance to win, but because she didn’t want this to end yet.

“Look out there, Captain”, Alex said quietly. “Look at the faces of your crew, and see what they think of you now”.

He loosened his grip around her neck a little, allowing just enough blood to trickle through her carotid artery to keep her conscious. Victoria looked. She saw about a dozen people watching her, maybe ten women and three men. Out of a complement of over one thousand aboard the USS Equality this was only a tiny fraction, but the captain knew how fast gossip spread in the tight-knit community of a starship. She could sense their faith and trust in her disappearing as she writhed ineffectually beneath Alex. She could see the frowns on the women’s faces, their expressions clearly carrying the accusation that Victoria was letting down her entire gender by allowing herself to be dominated like this by a mere man. The male crew members, however, were looking at her in a different way entirely. She could feel the lust in their gazes as their eyes roamed hungrily over her barely clothed body. They all had big erections tenting out the fronts of their shorts, and were obviously rooting for Alex to win. She noticed that their eyes were all gravitating towards to her chest too, and with a shudder of humiliation realized why: her spine was so unnaturally curved by Alex’s submission hold that her sports bra had flipped up over the undersides of her breasts, baring Victoria’s perfect, C-cup tits for everyone to see. Her whole body was sheened over with perspiration now too. Glistening droplets of it were trickling down between her firm, creamy breasts, making her supple abs and luscious cleavage gleam with moisture, while sparkling beads of sweat dripped from the tips of her taut pink nipples.

Her eyes rolling back in their sockets again, her face slackening with oxygen deprived numbness, and Alex’s cock throbbing hotly inside her asshole, Victoria took the only option she still had left. Raising her hand weakly to Alex’s forearm, she tapped.

Alex leaned down close to her ear, hilting his cock balls deep inside the captain’s ass as he did so. She let out a long, plaintive moan of submission in response, then whimpered as their eyes met, and Alex’s steely blue irises stared deep into her soul. He was sorely tempted to pump his hips, to fuck Victoria hard down into the canvas with deep, disciplinary strokes, and finally unload his balls straight up her ass. Such a brutal show of dominance, in front of her crew, would cement his moment of victory implacably in the captain’s mind, but he held himself back. An out of control sparring session was one thing, but openly ass-raping his commanding officer in the middle of the public gym was something else entirely, and he doubted even he could get away with that. So he settled for bottoming out his shaft as deep as it would go inside her hotly clenching rear entrance and holding it there, while Victoria gasped and whimpered, squirmed around and trembled beneath him.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Vicky”, he whispered in her ear. “‘Cause this is what happens… when you punch above your weight class”.

He flexed his cock hard as an iron bar inside her asshole, drawing another girlish squeal from his commanding officer, as well as a shudder that ran the full length of her body, from her clenched toes to her quivering lower lip.

“Next time you feel like using your position as ship’s captain to step on some guy’s dick, remember this, bitch”.

He held the choke for a few seconds longer, just enough to make her panic, then let go, allowing Victoria to collapse down onto the canvas beneath him, gasping for air and utterly defeated. Carefully positioning his body between her ass and the onlooking crew members, he was able to slide his cock out between Victoria’s trembling buttocks and tuck himself away inside his shorts without anyone noticing. The tent pole was obvious, of course, but no more so than those of the other men who had gathered around to watch.

“W-wait…”, Victoria’s voice stopped him, just as he was about to duck out under the ropes.

He turned back to look at her. “Captain?”.

“I… I demand a rematch!”, she croaked, clearly having trouble speaking. “On my honor, as… captain of this ship, * _cough, cough_ *… I will not be beaten… b-by a man twice!”

“Sorry, Captain”, Alex shook his head. “I have other plans”. But then something occurred to him. “Although… I’m pretty sure you could put that challenge to any of the other guys around here, and they’d take you up on it. As long as you’re willing to grant them the same exemption from repercussions that you gave to me, that is”.

Already knowing what her answer would be, he reached into Victoria’s mind and boosted her arrogance and vanity to stratospheric levels. It was surprisingly easy to mould her ego into that of a total prima donna, one willing to go to any lengths to reclaim her position as the ship’s alpha bitch. At the same time, however, he reinforced her sexual submissiveness, prompting Victoria to find pleasure in the idea of being dominated and humiliated by a male crew member in front of her female subordinates. The clashing impulses fried Victoria’s brain, and compelled to make the worst decision of her professional career.

“Fine!”, she said, the hoarseness in her voice already fading as she took the bait, hook, line and sinker. Rising to her feet unsteadily, she addressed the ship’s onboard computer: “Computer, I hereby absolve Ensign Jones… Ensign Carter… and Sargent Jenkins of any… disciplinary actions related to the injury or public defamation of their commanding officer, me, Captain Victoria Fox, effective immediately”.

_Oh, God, what did I just do?_ , Victoria thought to herself anxiously as the computer’s electronic trill acknowledged her command. _I don’t stand a chance against any of these three_ _big… hulking brutes. But,_ _Gohd_ _, it’s making me so hot to think what they_ _might_ _do to me… I must be out of my mind_ _…_

“Too late to back out now, Captain”, Alex grinned, seeing the nervous look on Victoria’s face.

“Guys”, he addressed the three male crew members as they approached the ring, “you might want to go easy on her. She’s looking a little tuckered out already”.

“Don’t be ridiculous!”, Victoria raised her voice, irritated at being referred to in the third person in front of her crew. “Damn it, I’ll take on all three of you at the same time if you like!”. She stamped her foot on the hollow canvas, causing her thigh muscles and ass-cheeks to judder with delicious malleability, before realizing what she’d just said, and then her eyes went wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

_What_ _the hell_ _am I doing?_ , she felt arousal and nerves fluttering like butterflies in the pit of her stomach. But Alex was right: it was too late to back out now. Jones, Carter, and Jenkins had just ducked under the ropes and entered the ring, each of them high-fiving Alex as he exited.

“I dunno what the fuck you’ve done to her, buddy”, Sargent Jenkins said quietly as they passed each other. “But you can bet your ass we’re gonna make the most of it while it lasts”.

“Don’t worry about it, Sargent”, Alex replied under his breath. “Just keep things clean. No injuries, and no fucking. And I promise you, nothing will happen to any of you guys”.

He could already hear the female spectators starting to place bets on the upcoming fight, although none of them were making traditional win, lose, or draw wagers. They were speculating about how long it would take before Captain Fox was stripped completely naked by her three male adversaries, or which of the men would turn out to have the biggest cock when they were roused to full hardness by Victoria’s lush, stretched-out body.

Alex glanced back from the doorway of the gym, seeing the three big men circling around Victoria. They were all well over six feet tall and towered over the captain, who was barely 5’5” and looked weak and girlish by comparison. Walking through her punches and kicks, Jenkins grabbed her in a front-facing bear hug. He lifted her up effortlessly, then cupped both of her ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands and squeezed them firmly, while crushing the air from her lungs and helping himself to a faceful of her bulging cleavage. The other two men grabbed Victoria’s arms and thighs to prevent her from struggling around too much while Jenkins flexed his muscular biceps and crushed her mercilessly. Alex could see the look of desperation and arousal on her beautiful face as Victoria realized the huge mistake she had just made in granting these three hulking men formal permission to triple-team her for as long as they deemed necessary, while a crowd of shapely and sadistic female officers watched the proceeding, yelling derogatory remarks and getting more and more worked up as their commanding officer struggled uselessly against her assailants.

But he really did have better things to do, so he left them all to their devices.

“Computer”, he said as the sliding double doors hissed shut behind him. “The gym on deck eleven is currently undergoing maintenance. Any personnel who require its services should be redirected to the gym on deck seven, until further notice. Lock doors”.

He heard the magnetic locks click into place, then headed for the turbolift. He had a date with Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi in his quarters in about ten minutes, and a huge load of backed-up cum boiling in his balls, which he was pretty sure she would be willing to help him out with.

***

The door to Alex’s quarters slid shut behind him.

“Lights”, he said, “seventy percent”.

The room was immediately bathed in warm yellow light, with just the right luminosity to create a relaxed and welcoming environment. His room wasn’t much compared to the luxurious surroundings enjoyed by higher ranking officers, like Commander Johansson or Captain Fox, but in the mid-25th Century even a lowly ensign like Alex was afforded all the creature comforts of home. He had about eighty square meters of space in total, which included an open-plan living and dining area, with various pieces of comfortable furniture arranged throughout; a reasonably sized bedroom with a comfy if utilitarian double bed; and his own en-suite bathroom with a sonic shower and a washbasin. There was even a long, rectangular, transparent aluminium window built into the far wall of his living room, which offered a fairly decent view of the stars outside.

“Beer, cold, in a bottle”, he said to his food replicator.

A frosty bottle dappled with condensation materialized on the pad. Alex picked it up and took a swig, then went through to the bedroom to retrieve his personal datapad.

“I wonder how she’s doing now…”, he smiled to himself, accessing the surveillance cameras in the gym on deck eleven.

When the live feed flashed up onscreen, Alex saw Captain Fox was doing about as well as he had expected. She was still up on her feet, at least, that was something. But she was staggering around the ring on trembling, coltish legs, clearly having a hard time just staying upright as her three much larger male opponents shoved her back and forth between them. Alex flicked through the various different camera angles that were available until he found the best one: a ringside lens that had been built into one of the corner posts. He zoomed in on Victoria and set the camera to autotrack her movements. Sitting down on his couch, he took another swig of his beer and settled in to watch his commanding officer getting her ass kicked.

Victoria was still wearing her tight black sports bra and skimpy thong panties, but one of her bra-straps had slipped down over her shoulder now, and her left breast looked dangerously close to bouncing free from its cup. About half of her light pink nipple was visible above the garment’s neckline, which was digging a deep indentation into her supple C-cup mammary, causing it to bulge lusciously above it. Staggering forwards, she threw a lazy right hook at the head of Ensign Jones, a 6’1” security officer with the build of a middle weight boxer. He swatted her arm out of the air dismissively, then grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, landing a harsh spank on her thong-bisected bubble ass, before shoving her back over towards Sargent Jenkins. She tripped and almost faceplanted onto the canvas before she reached him, but the sargent was helpful enough to step forward and grab her by her shoulders before she hit the ground. Victoria beat at his chest with her fists like a little girl, and spat in his face. Jenkins frowned, then landed a quarter-power uppercut to her solar plexus, causing the captain to double over, gasping.

He spun her around and hooked his arms up underneath her armpits, before interlacing his fingers behind Victoria’s neck in an armlock. She struggled in his grasp furiously, but to no avail; all she really accomplished was to grind her tight rear-end back against Jenkins’ cock bulge in an extremely pleasant manner. Grinning, the two other men closed in around her. Victoria lashed out at them with her legs, but they were able to catch her kicks easily. Grabbing her ankles and her inner thighs, they worked together to lift Victoria up into the air. Then they elevated her long muscular legs, and bent them sideways, fully straightened out, contorting the captain’s body into a wide-open splits position.

The look on her face was priceless. Alex zoomed in to enjoy it in extreme closeup. Perspiration was beading on her brow. Plump droplets of sweat were trickling down over her beautiful face, making it glisten brightly beneath the hot overhead lights, and several strands of her glossy brunette hair had plastered themselves to her cheeks and forehead. Her ice blue eyes were slivered in concentration as she struggled to break free from the grasp of the three large men who were bending her body into an extremely uncomfortable position. She was still fighting back. Her teeth were gritted in determination, her full, naturally pouting lips pulled back and squared in an expression of pure feminine obstinacy as she used every last ounce of her strength to push back against the muscular arms of her assailants. But then she let out a gasp of utter exhaustion, and Alex could see the steadfastness drain from her expression. For a moment, she looked like a frightened teenage girl, her eyes wide, her brow arched up in the middle, her plump lower lip quivering with emotion. The truth was clearly beginning to dawn of Victoria: she was outclassed, overpowered, and didn’t stand a chance in hell against these three.

Zooming out to take in her full body again, he saw that Jones and Carter had changed their grips on her legs. They were each standing on either side of Victoria’s body, one hand wrapped around her slender ankle, pulling her legs wide apart into a full-splits position, while their other hand grabbed a plump palmful of her rounded, gymnast’s ass-cheeks. They were squeezing these firmly too and spreading them apart, leaving Victoria with almost nothing to protect her modesty between her thighs anymore, as the seat of her thong panties had bunched up and all but disappeared between her lightly tanned, trembling butt-cheeks.

Forgetting himself for a moment, Alex reached down inside his shorts and pulled out his hard cock. He was just about to start jerking himself off, when…

*Triill-triill*, his door chime sounded - right on time.

“Seriously?”, he muttered in frustration, stuffing his rigid erection back down inside his shorts. “Can’t a guy even get five minutes to jerk off?”

He put the datapad into sleep mode and left it on the surface of his coffee table, before gingerly making his way over to the door, repositioning his hard-on inside his shorts as he went. He hit the switch beside the door, and it slid open.

Just as he was expecting, it was T’Pusi. And just as he had instructed her earlier, she was dressed in a much more casual outfit than her usual F.E.M. Fleet uniform. In fact, if this were his first time meeting her, Alex probably would have taken T’Pusi for a typical grad student in her late teens or early twenties. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, button-up blouse, light blue in color, with a plunging, V-shaped neckline. It was open to the third button down, showcasing T’Pusi’s perky, B-cup cleavage to eye catching effect, and Alex could clearly make out her erect nipples poking up beneath the garment’s fine cotton fabric. Her hip-hugging, dark blue jeans looked practically spray painted on; they adhered faithfully to every sensuous curve of T’Pusi’s flaring hips and long, shapely legs. And she had a black leather backpack on her back, double-strapped, and a datapad in her hand with a big red ‘F’ glowing on its surface. To top it all off, perched on the bridge of her cute, upturned nose was a pair of black-framed, nonprescription, ‘nerd’ eyeglasses.

“Professor Cox”, she pouted up at Alex, “I just received my PhD thesis back from the governing board a-and, well… you _flunked_ me”. She pushed out her lower lip in a sulky pout, while her brow arched upwards despondently. “Is there any chance I could, you know, maybe come in, and… ask you a few questions about why I failed?”

“Hmm, well, it is a little late”,said Alex, playing along with the fantasy that he had implanted in T’Pusi’s mind, “but… sure, why not. I’m always available to discuss academic matters with one of my students”. Deciding to have a little fun with her, he added: “Uh, you are one of my students, right? Miss…?”.

T’Pusi looked genuinely disappointed that her own professor couldn’t remember her name.

“T’Pusi, Professor Cox”, she gazed up at Alex with a crestfallen expression. “From your lecture course on Advanced Cybernetic A.I., remember? I always sat right at the front of the lecture hall, ummm, on your left?”.

“Ah, yes…”, Alex nodded vaguely, “Ms. T’Pusi. I think I… recall the name. Well, come in and take a seat”, he gestured to the couch.

“Thank you, Professor”, T’Pusi smiled up at him.

She brushed past him in the narrow doorway, her hips swaying seductively, causing her thigh to lightly grind against his cock bulge for a moment. Alex gritted his teeth _-_ _what a_ _fucking_ _cock tease -_ before closing the door behind her, and locking it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from T’Pusi’s plump, heart-shaped ass as it flexed and rolled beneath the blue fabric of her jeans. Actually, they weren’t jeans at all, he noticed, just denim-print yoga pants. Utterly skintight and constructed from some stretchy, formfitting material, they did absolutely nothing to hide the outlines of her thong-cut panties beneath them. She was also wearing some kind of high-heeled sneaker boots, he saw now too . They were black and white, just like the old Earth ‘Converse’ brand that he sometimes saw in advids, except they also had four-inch stiletto heels, which lifted T’Pusi up onto the balls of her feet, sculpting her slender calves, toned thighs, and peachy ass-cheeks beautifully.

So far, he decided, everything was going according to plan. Earlier on the bridge, he had implanted the idea in T’Pusi’s mind that she was back in her students days, a PhD candidate at one of the galaxy’s foremost educational institutions, and that he, her professor, had just failed her doctoral thesis on the topic of cybernetic artificial intelligence. But those were the only changes he had made to her mind. Alex wanted to see how the real-life T’Pusi would deal with a situation like this, one that he guessed she had encountered numerous times during the course of her postgraduate education. Given how much of a useless bimbo she was constantly proving herself to be aboard the USS Equality, he figured there was no way in hell T’Pusi had earned her long list of academic qualifications with hard work and intelligence alone. As he took a seat next to her on the couch, and watched the Vulvan female cross her long, shapely legs, one supple thigh over the other, in a deliberately provocative manner, he saw no sign of any evidence to contradict his hypothesis.

“Would you care for a drink, Ms. T’Pusi?”, he asked.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, thanks”, she replied, before adding flirtatiously: “Well, maybe just a sip of your beer, if that’s okay, Professor?”

Alex grinned. He could see where this was headed.

“I really shouldn’t be encouraging my students to take up my own bad habits…”, he hummed. “But, okay, go ahead. Just don’t mention this to anyone else, okay?”.

T’Pusi smiled. “Don’t worry, Professor Cox”, she whispered conspiratorially, “it’ll be our little secret, I promise”.

Taking the bottle from his hand, she allowed her fingertips to brush casually against his, sending little tingles of pleasurable sensation radiating through Alex’s skin.

Then she brought the bottle up to her lips, and locking eyes with Alex, slid a couple of centimeters of its neck into her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she tilted it up, and caressed the bottle’s smooth glass underside with her fingertips, as though she were teasing a cock, as she swallowed a mouthful of its bubbly contents. Alex watched T’Pusi’s throat roll in time with her gulps, admiring the graceful, swan-like contours of her neck, and the smooth, blemish-free surface of her skin. Perhaps by design, she allowed a trickle of the liquid to escape between her lips, and dribble down over her chin and neck. As Alex watched, the glistening droplets of liquid slid down over the Vulvan’s pert cleavage, before disappearing into the valley between her firm B-cup tits and soaking into the fabric of her blouse, adding slightly to its alluring semitransparency.

_She’s good_ , he had to admit. His cock was already pulsing rhythmically against the front of his shorts.

Passing the bottle back to Alex, T’Pusi’s fingers slipped and she ‘accidentally’ spilled some of the beer onto his crotch.

“Oh, Professor, I’m so sorry!”, she gasped. “Here, don’t move, let me take care of that!”.

Before Alex could even reply, she had risen to her feet and was bending over to rummage through the contents of her backpack. Pushing her ass back into Alex’s face, she treated him to an eyeful of her sculpted, lingerie model’s backside.

“Oh, I know they’re in here somewhere”, she mumbled anxiously. “Just… give me a moment, okay!”.

The temptation to reach out and grab T’Pusi’s tight, peachy ass as she wiggled it around right in front of her face was almost irresistible. She was bending over at her waist, with her thighs angled inwards and her knees pressed tightly together, which only served to accentuate the alluring, one-inch gap between her thick upper thighs. He could clearly make out the silhouette of her skimpy thong panties, tapering down between her well-rounded buttocks beneath the fabric of her yoga pants. And the way her shapely hips curved sensuously out above her long, athletic thighs was utterly sublime. Alex’s eyes were drawn magnetically to the Vulvan’s plump pussy mound, which was clearly visible beneath her yoga pants. Leaning in, he could even make out that the seat of her panties had bunched up slightly and lodged itself between her pussy lips, and unless he was very much mistaken, T’Pusi looked as smooth and hairless as an Orion slave girl down there.

“Ah, here they are!”, she said at last. Sitting back down on the sofa beside him, she plucked a couple of tissues from the packet in her hand. And before Alex could even say a word, she pressed them firmly down onto his straining cock bulge.

“Oh, I really am _so_ sorry, Professor Cox!”, she gushed apologetically, dabbing at the liquid that had seeped into the fabric of his shorts. “I can be so clumsy sometimes! If there’s anything I can do, anything at all, to make it up to you…please, just let me know”.

She started stroking her fingertips slowly up and down along the length of his shaft, ostensibly soaking up the beer, but really just teasing him with a featherlight handjob that did more to frustrate Alex’s straining member than please it.

“It’s quite alright, Ms. T’Pusi”, Alex reassured her, staying in character. He was quite enjoying playing the role of reluctant seducee for once. “Just… make sure you soak it all up, and don’t miss a spot. Now, getting back to your PhD thesis…”

“Yes”, T’Pusi nodded eagerly. “Please, Professor, what did I do wrong?. I-I mean, I really tried, but I guess… I just wasn’t good enough, right?”.

Gazing up at him innocently, she dabbed along the length of Alex’s shaft, then pressed the wadded up tissues to the very tip of his glans and lightly teased it back and forth. Alex took a deep breath in, having a hard time holding himself back as his cock throbbed and tingled under T’Pusi’s deft manipulations.

“Well, to be honest, Ms. T’Pusi, it was the practical element of your thesis that really let you down”, he said. “Frankly, it was poorly thought out, for one thing, and not up to the standards of academic rigor that I expect from my doctoral candidates. Your experiment on your test subject, Lieutenant Edi, for example, was nothing short of a complete and total failure”.

A look of disappointment spread across T’Pusi’s pretty, elfin countenance.

“Oh, I know, Professor. It was just… _so hard_ for me to understand all of those tables… the analytical graphs and the data collection methods were so complicated”, she whined. “But, do you have any recommendations?”, she asked hopefully, still dabbing away at his shorts with the tissues and innocently fondling his cock bulge with her fingertips. “Like, is there anything I could do differently next time, if I want to have a better chance of getting a passing grade?”.

As she said this, she lightly teased the underside of his glans with her red-painted fingernails, just gently grazing them back and forth over the most sensitive part of Alex’s cock as though this were the most natural thing in the world to do. Alex had to dig deep into his reserves of self control to keep himself in check.

“Okay, okay”, he pretended to relent, “I guess you’ve talked me into it. I’m going to recommend to the board that you should be allowed to carry out your hacking project on Lieutenant Edi’s core systems one more time. Only this time, it’ll be under my tutelage, understood?”.

“Oh, thank you, Professor Cox!”, T’Pusi gushed gratuitously. “It would be such an honor to work with you. I’m sure all I need is your… _stern_ hand to _push_ and _pull_ me in the right direction”.

As she said this, she cupped her hand over the top of Alex’s cock bulge and stroked it firmly back and forth, jerking him off inside his shorts as he cringed and grimaced with pleasurable discomfort. Then sliding her hand down over the inside of his thigh, she eased her fingertips up into the inseam of his shorts. Alex’s whole body twitched when her manicured fingernails came into direct contact with his cum-drooling glans. Then he exhaled slowly with pleasure as she teased them back and forth over his jizz-slick frenulum, causing his shaft to strain hard against the front of his shorts with frustration.

“But, Professor Cox”, she added with a playful look in her eyes, “I think you’ve misunderstood my question. What I really meant to say was, is there anything I can do _for you_ … on a _personal_ level, Professor Cox, that might make you… more inclined to give me a passing grade?”

She leaned in close to Alex on the couch, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her downblouse cleavage. The supple curves of her B-cup breasts were quite a bit more generous than Alex had thought they would be. As he gazed down the front of T’Pusi’s blouse, he estimated her firm, perky tits were comfortably big enough to fill out the palm of his hand. Her pinkish-violet nipples were clearly visible too, surrounded by medium-sized, goose-bumped aureoles of a slightly lighter color, and standing to taut attention. Her deep purple eyes were slanted, like those of an Asian girl on earth, while her poised, cupid’s bow lips held a natural, seductive pout which T’Pusi now accentuated for added effect, while staring deep into Alex’s eyes and batting her eyelashes like a naive teenage girl. The overall effect, especially when combined with the otherworldly scent of her subtle Vulvan perfume, was utterly irresistible.

“Okay, just tell me the truth about one thing, Ms. T’Pusi”, Alex said, holding himself back just a little bit longer. “How many times has this routine worked with your other professors?”

T’Pusi giggled. Sliding the tip of her pinky finger inside Alex’s foreskin, she circled it around the full circumference of his cock head, as though she were scooping out his clogged up cock cheese in some kind of obscene cleaning service. Alex groaned deep in his chest, barely hanging onto his self control as the Vulvan female teased him to within an inch of losing it.

“Well, how many PhD’s have I earned up until now?”, she replied playfully, “because the answer is the same”.

“Fuck…”, Alex couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed T’Pusi roughly by the back of her neck and forced his lips onto hers. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth he kissed her passionately, at the same time reaching around her hips to grab a handful of her ass. She responded in kind. Sliding her hand down the front of Alex’s shorts, she pulled out his cock, and started pumping it firmly with one hand while undoing the buttons of her blouse with the other. After a few seconds of tongue-fucking her mouth, Alex impatiently broke off their kiss and shoved T’Pusi’s head down into his lap, thrusting his cock up between her lips and deep into the back of her throat. Not even caring when she gagged on it, he started pumping his hips aggressively up into the Vulvan’s face, fucking her mouth with hard, deep thrusts to burn off some of the sexual tension that she had teased into his balls.

“Yeah, swallow it, you fuckin’ xeno whore!”, he grunted. Gathering up a handful of T’Pusi’s short black hair, he used it as a handhold to control her movements. Pushing her down at the same time as he pumped his cock up into her mouth, he forced the Lieutenant Commander to swallow every inch of his thick, rigid pole over and over again, until she was gasping and retching on it like a real college girl would.

“GLURK, GLURK, GLURK, _BLALK,_ GLULP, GLULP”, were the only sounds that came from T’Pusi’s mouth as Alex roughly fucked her throat with his ten inch cock.

He worked his other hand down inside the back of her yoga pants. Squeezing and massaging her ass, he savored the warm, silky tension of her smooth caramel skin. She was positioned awkwardly on the couch beside him, half-sitting while leaning over Alex’s lap as she throated his shaft over and over again. So he grabbed her ass and pulled her around in front of himself. T’Pusi squealed as she toppled off the edge of the couch, then found herself down on her knees between Alex’s legs, with his cock still lodged deep in her throat. But this only made it even easier for him to pump his meat up between her lips and stretch out her throat with his hard, rubbery dong.

“So this is how you earned all of your fancy qualifications, huh, Lieutenant Commander?”, he growled down at T’Pusi. “Sucking cock so you never really had to use your brain?”

Growing tired of the student-teacher fantasy that he’d engineered to ensure her initial cooperation, Alex released this part of his control over her. He wanted to hear what the present day, high ranking Federation officer, Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi had to say for herself, now that she’d been exposed as the fraud he’d always known she was.

“ _Huuuuaaahhhh!_ ”, she sucked in a deep breath of air when Alex finally pulled her up from his lap, then collapsed into a fit of coughing.

“Answer the question, Lieutenant Commander”, he said sternly. “Did you earn even one of those fancy doctorates that you’re always rubbing in everyone’s faces, or did you just suck and fuck your way through nearly twenty years of higher education?”

“It… * _cough, cough_ *, just seemed like the most… l-logical thing to do”, she spluttered, gazing up at him dejectedly. “I discovered early on in my academic career, * _cough_ *, that I just… couldn’t keep up with my classmates. You have no idea, the level of competition in those prestigious institutions… it’s vicious. Trading sexual favors with my professors was the only logical way for me to… _ngghh?!_ ”.

* _THWOP, SPLOP, PLOP, SPLAP_ *, Alex whipped his cock back and forth over T’Pusi’s cheeks a few times, cock-slapping the words right out of her mouth.

“You goddamn Vulvans and your goddamn logic”, he sneered down at her. “You’ll use it to justify any bullshit you like. You never heard of _trying harder_ , you dumb bitch? Just like us men have to, every damn day of our lives?”

He grabbed the back of T’Pusi’s head and pushed her mouth back down onto his cock. She accepted it gratefully. Encircling his shaft with her slender, manicured fingers and her soft, feminine palms, she started pumping him rhythmically. She sealed her lips tight around his throbbing girth, about three inches down from the tip, and applied suction, hollowing out her cheeks. Gazing up at Alex with a pleading expression in her deep purple eyes, as though she were apologizing for being such a manipulative slut her entire life, she started swirling her tongue around the rim of his glans in slow, circular motions. She started bobbing her head up and down and milking his shaft firmly with both hands, servicing Alex’s vein-marbled pole as though she were carrying out an act of contrition on behalf of her entire gender.

“Yeaahhh…”, Alex groaned with pleasure. “At least you learned one useful skill at university, you dumb slut”. Leaning back, he sank into the soft fabric cushions of his couch, and reveled in the intensely pleasurable sensations that T’Pusi’s tongue was lavishing on his cock.

He allowed her to pull his shorts down his legs and disentangle them from his feet, which somehow she accomplished without taking his cock out of her mouth. Then he spread his legs wide apart, giving the Vulvan female full access to his cock and balls.

“Suck it good, you xeno whore”, he ordered her. “I want you to use your hands, your mouth, your throat, all of your best techniques. But don’t make me cum, not until I say so. Just keep me hard as a rock while I check in on something”.

Picking up his datapad, Alex tapped in a few commands and brought up the live feed of the gym again. Then as T’Pusi carried out his instructions, slathering her tongue diligently around the rim of his glans, lapping at his frenulum with long, slutty, open-mouthed licks, and pumping his shaft with one hand while fondling his balls with the other, he allowed himself to relax completely, and settled in to watch round two of Captain Fox’s sparring session.

T’Pusi was a useless Vulvan slut, he reflected as images of Victoria’s barely clothed, panting body played across the screen of his datapad; she was good for sucking cock and getting fucked up her ass, and not much else. But working together, he was fairly sure that he and she would be able to hack into Lieutenant Edi’s core operating systems and repurpose them for some far more interesting tasks than plotting out the trajectories of tachyon torpedoes or translating unknown alien languages. If his research into the subject was as reliable as he hoped it was, then the statuesque female android was hiding something quite unexpected beneath the curves of her shiny biomechanical exoskeleton.


	3. Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part I

The Patriarchy Plan: Chapter Four

****Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part I** **

****

_F.E.M. Date: 51_ _301_ _._ _4_

_Location:_ _Atraxia System_ _, Sector_ _17_ _, Alpha Quadrant_

****

Ensign Alexander Cox sat at the helm of the shuttlecraft _Ruby Rose_ _._ Behind him, in the ship’s spacious passenger area, Captain Fox, Commander Johansson, and Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi were all sat around a refreshments table, sipping drinks and discussing the details of their upcoming mission.

“Well, I, for one, find their attitude absolutely disgraceful”, said Captain Fox with a sour look on her face. “Their barbaric, patriarchal social structure is centuries behind ours in terms of its attitudes towards gender equality. If Atraxia Prime didn’t have a virtual monopoly on ebonium ore, I would petition the Federation to slap a trade embargo on the whole planet. Lock them out of interstellar markets for a couple of decades, then see how attached they are to their archaic traditions”.

“Oh, I agree”, Commander Johansson nodded vehemently. “You know, I read somewhere that their population is so gender-skewed that only one in four people on the planet is male. And they engineered it that way on purpose, just so every man could have multiple ‘indentured women’ to serve as his concubines”

“Disgusting”, sneered Captain Fox. “I can’t believe, in the twenty-fifth century, women still have to… debase themselves in such an animalistic way for the satisfaction of men!”

T’Pusi caught Alex’s eye in the cockpit window and flashed him a look that made his cock twitch.

“Yes”, she chimed in. “Just thinking about it gets me all… hot and bothered. Why, if the Federation ever tried to force laws like those down our throats, I’m sure we wouldn’t take it lying down. I’d be first in line to beat them off. And even if they did somehow manage to pump us full of their… sexually degrading rhetoric, I wouldn’t swallow a drop of it, not even if they pounded it into me with all of their strength until I just couldn’t take it anymore”.

Victoria and Natasha turned to T’Pusi and gave her a strange look.

“That’s an… unusually emotional response for a Vulvan, Lieutenant”, said Captain Fox. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes, Captain. I’m merely demonstrating my dedication to the cause”, she replied in more measured tones. “I’ve found that human females in particular are prone to outbursts of emotionally charged language when discussing matters of gender equality. You might say I’m just trying to fit inwith yourself and Commander Johansson”.

“Well, you might want to work on that, Lieutenant”, frowned Victoria. “Make it a little less… suggestive in the future”.

“Noted, Captain”, T’Pusi replied, before winking at Alex in the cockpit window when Victoria and Natasha had turned away.

“Uh, Captain”, Alex said respectfully over his shoulder, “we’ll be entering the planet’s ionosphere soon. So now would probably be a good time for you three to, you know, start getting ready for the mission”.

“I’m well aware, _ensign_ , what time it is”, Victoria replied acidly. “And I don’t need you, of all people, to tell me what I should and shouldn’t be doing”. But then sighing, she relented. “Oh, very well. Ladies?”, she rose to her feet and gestured for Natasha and T’Pusi to follow her into the back of the shuttlecraft. Alex watched them go, admiring their shapely backsides as they ducked under a privacy curtain.

When they emerged a few minutes later, having changed into traditional Atraxian female clothing, all three Fem Fleet officers looked remarkably different. Alex put the shuttlecraft on autopilot immediately and turned around in his pilot’s chair to feast his eyes on their bodies, for their outfits, if that was even an appropriate word to describe them, consisted of little more than elaborate sets of gold and platinum body jewelry.

Glinting in the light and sparkling with precious stones, the revealing ensembles did almost nothing to protect their wearer’s modesty. The undergarments had elegant, curving designs that barely covered up their pussy lips and tapered down between their practically bare buttocks like golden thongs. Decorative forearm bracers made of webbed platinum and glittering with inlaid gems encircled their slender arms, while golden garter bracelets that looked like coiled snakes dug into their upper thighs, plumping up the women’s supple flesh very attractively. Their feet were adorned with high-heeled, open-toed pumps molded from solid platinum, which made the simple task of walking around a painful chore due to their near-vertical inclines and unforgiving metal soles. And just below their eyes, covering up their noses, mouths, and jaws in a way that only invited observers to examine the beautiful features that lay beneath with even more salacious curiosity, semitransparent silk veils were wrapped around the women’s faces. But perhaps Alex’s favorite part of the risque outfits was the polished gold and jewel-encrusted bras. These consisted of little more than a few straps of gold chain hooked under the women’s breasts and looping up and over their shoulders for support, with fine veils of small, sparkling crystals hanging down to barely cover up their tits. With every movement they made, Victoria, Natasha and T’Pusi were constantly having to readjust these slim strings of translucent gems in order to avoid displaying their nipples to everyone around them. 

“Nice job, Captain”, Alex nodded his head with approval. “Very, uh, authentic”.

Victoria blushed, immediately covering up her breasts with her slender forearm.

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Ensign. You know as well as I do that any female who wants to visit Atraxia Prime has to dress this way. But don’t forget, I’ll still be the one in charge - even though you’ll be conducting the trade negotiations down on the planet. So just stick to the plan we discussed, and if anything unexpected happens, keep an eye on me for instructions”.

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem”, Alex grinned, drinking in Victoria’s svelte, curvaceous figure as she stood before him looking like a horny teenage boy’s science fantasy wet dream. “But maybe you’d better, uh, readjust your golden panties, Captain, because I can kind of see your…”

“Oh, damn it!”, Victoria cursed, turning away from Alex to fiddle with her thong.

Outside the shuttle craft window, the hazy yellow sphere of Atraxia Prime loomed huge against the black backdrop of space. Even from orbit its scorching desert climate was apparent, with no oceans or bodies of water visible on the parched surface. Clouds of pollution hung like dirty silk cocoons over its vast industrial cities to the north and south of the planet, but the equatorial areas, where Alex and his crewmates were headed, looked cleaner. The desert sands here looked pure and unpolluted, free from the reddish brown ribbons of dust and scrap metal that sullied the poles and outer hemispheres.

Ten minutes later, they were coming in to land on a circular landing pad attached to an architectural marvel of a palace. The construction style reminded Alex of Earth’s old Arabian palaces, with spired domes sitting atop pristine white towers, and huge, intricately carved stone buildings with long terraced balconies, from which the kings and queens of antiquity would lord over their subjects. As they touched down on the landing pad, ripples of heat haze conjured up shimmering mirage lakes in the surrounding desert.

The back door of the shuttle craft whirred open and Alex squinted out to see a statuesque brunette walking towards them from the palace. She was dressed in an outfit similar to the ones being worn by Victoria, Natasha, and T’Pusi, and surrounded by several large male bodyguards, all of whom had heavy blaster rifles strapped across their torsos. The woman, however, was unarmed and carried herself with an air of openness and hospitality.

Victoria immediately stepped forward, holding out her hand and smiling. “Hello, my name is Captain Victoria Fox, and…”

But the woman barely even glanced in her direction with a contemptuous sneer as she brushed past her and walked straight towards Alex. Dropping down to one knee, she bowed her head respectfully before him.

“I am Lanita, personal assistant to His Royal Excellency, Prince Agala of Atraxia. On behalf of my master and his people, I humbly greet you”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lanita”, Alex smiled, savoring the look of indignation on Victoria’s face as she fumed at the blatant social slight. “You can call me Alex. I’ll be representing the Federation in our trade talks with the prince”. He offered his hand to Lanita and helped her to stand up.

“Thank you, Alex”, she said. Rising to her feet, she stood before Alex with her hands clasped behind her back, a posture that emphasized her large, firm breasts, which must have been triple-D cup at least, Alex estimated with approval.

“His Royal Excellency awaits you in his grand meeting hall”, she said. “Although, he is puzzled as to why you have brought three female companions with you, since they cannot possibly be of any use in the business negotiations you are about to conduct. Unless, of course”, she glanced around at Victoria, Natasha, and T’Pusi with disdain, “they are to serve as… chattel for bargaining?”.

“Chattel for bargaining?!”, Captain Fox repeated angrily. She stepped in front of Alex and put her hands on her hips, standing toe-to-toe with Lanita. “I am this man’s commanding officer, not his property. And though I’m well aware of your culture’s Medieval attitudes towards women, I will not allow myself or my female colleagues to be insulted like this by anyone, no matter what the circumstances!”.

But Lanita didn’t even flinch. She merely stared back at Victoria with the same undisguised contempt, her hands still clasped behind her back, not even backing up an inch as their breasts pressed into each other and their nipples touched between the parted strings of gems of their tops.

“Alex”, she said, calmly gazing into Victoria’s eyes, “when you meet with the prince, I would advise you to keep your females on a… tighter leash. Or I’m afraid I cannot guarantee their continued well-being”.

“Not a problem”, Alex said, grabbing Victoria by her arm and pulling her back. “We’re all going to be on our very best behaviour, aren’t we, Captain Fox?”. He palmed Victoria’s plump left ass-cheek and gave it a firm squeeze by way of warning, at the same time tapping into her mind and temporarily bolstering her submissive tendencies. After a short, heated staring contest between Victoria and Lanita, the captain backed down and looked away first. Alex patted her buttock reassuringly as the all-male security contingent snickered at her show of weakness.

“Well, now that’s settled”, Alex said, “how about we go inside and meet the prince?”

“Of course”, Lanita replied. “After the traditional greeting ritual of my culture has been observed, I will take you directly to him”. She looked up at Alex expectantly, pushing out her chest and positioning her feet shoulder-width apart. “As the dominant male, Alex, you must approve of me first, before we can proceed to the negotiations”.

“Oh, yeah”, Alex grinned. “I almost forgot”.

As Victoria, Natasha, and T’Pusi all looked on with disapproval, the latter with a little jealousy also, Alex rested his hands on Lanita’s flaring hips. Moving in close to her, he slid his palms down over her upper thighs, admiring the flawless smoothness of her skin and the toned athleticism of her musculature, before bringing them up behind her ass. Lanita barely flinched as Alex cupped both of her ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands and squeezed them firmly, sinking his fingers deep into the Atraxian girl’s deliciously supple ass-flesh. After groping and massaging her thick, bubbly glutes for a few seconds, he slid his fingers underneath their defined undersides and bounced them up and down a few times, enjoying the intimate closeness of Lanita’s beautiful face as she gazed up at him with cool deference. Satisfied with her lower body, he slid his hands up over her lower back, then circled them forward around her waist, before trailing his fingertips slowly up over her slender, feminine abs and cupping the undersides of her tear-drop shaped breasts. Alex squeezed Lanita’s luxurious, triple-D cup melons firmly in the palms of his hands. He noticed a little smile play across her lips as the Atraxian girl’s nipples became erect almost instantly.

“You have a pleasing touch, Alex”, she whispered up at him. “I hope we will have an opportunity to become… better acquainted with each other, in private, before you leave”.

“Yeah”, Alex replied, circling his thumbs around Lanita’s nipples beneath the crystal beads of her bra. “So do I”

“So”, she said softly, “do you… approve of me?”

“Uh-huh”, Alex grinned, “I approve”.

“Very good. Then we may proceed to the negotiations”, Lanita said. “Follow me”.

She turned away abruptly and strode off towards the palace, leaving Alex with a bulging erection tenting out the front of his pants. Her cadre of armed guards followed close behind her.

“Try not to have too much fun, Ensign”, Victoria hissed as she struggled to match Alex’s pace on her impractically high heels, “or I’ll have you put on galley duties for a month when we get back to the ship”.

“What can I say, Captain?”, he grinned back at her. “I’m only acting in the best interest of Atraxian-Federation diplomatic relations”.

“Yes”, Victoria replied, “and that’s what worries me”.

***

The interior of the Grand Meeting Hall of Atraxia Prime was a grandiose display of opulence and luxury. The floor was a terracotta, yellow, and sea green checkerboard of meticulously patterned marble tiles. Where the walls were not draped in crimson and gold tapestries depicting the royal coat of arms, they were hung with looming holographic portraits of the monarchs of bygone eras. Chief among these, due to its huge size and imposing grandeur, was a depiction of the palace’s current occupant, Prince Agala III: a hulking, dark-skinned bear of a man with a beer-barrel gut, tree trunks for legs, and a neck so thick as to melt into his broad, muscular shoulders with barely a trace. His thick crop of dark-brown hair only added to his bear-like appearance, as did his piercing black eyes that seemed to bore a hole into the back of the observer’s skull. Through a a huge, arabesque window frame at the far end of the hall, one of the system’s binary stars was setting against a shimmering horizon of sand, while the planet’s second sun still shone down brightly on its parched, baked desert landscape.

“Friend!”, the prince’s voice boomed as he rose from his throne and strode down a small flight of steps to greet Alex. “You are welcome to Atraxia. My palace is your home”.

He grasped the ensign’s hand in both of his and shook it heartily, then pulled him in for an embrace. Alex could almost hear his bones creak as the prince’s huge arms pressed in around his shoulders. He must have been six and a half feet tall and three-hundred-and-fifty pounds, at least, although not quite as robust as in his portrait. His gut beneath his flowing white robes was more fat than muscle.

“An honor to finally meet you, Prince Agala”, Alex said with a sigh of relief when the prince released him. “This is quite a home you have here. And quite a lovely set of ornaments you’ve chosen to decorate it with, too, if you don’t mind my saying”, he added, indicating the three beautiful women who were standing beside Agala’s throne.

The prince laughed when he saw to what, or rather to whom, Alex was referring. Victoria and Natasha scowled at his blatantly sexist choice of epithet, but they kept their silence.

“Yes, my three crown jewels, I call them”, said Agala. “So, you have an eye for the finer pleasures in life, Mr. Cox?”

“I’ve dabbled, Prince”, Alex nodded. “Though not as much as you have, I’ll bet”.

Agala laughed. “Here, allow me to introduce them”. He waved his hand and the three beautiful women stepped down to join everyone else by the table.

“You have already met my personal assistant, Lanita”.

Lanita stepped forward and bowed to Alex. She had a long and glossy mane of dark brunette hair that reached down almost to her waist, and her olive-tan complexion reminded Alex of the Mediterranean women of Earth. Her deep hazel eyes seemed always to be alive with a sparkling, concealed amusement, as though she were hiding from everyone around her a degree of intelligence that she was forbidden from displaying publicly. She stood about 5’6” tall, looked like she weighed about a-hundred-and-twenty pounds, and the semitransparent veil covering her face did almost nothing to hide the refined, sophisticated features that lay beneath. The most striking thing about her, however, Alex noticed, was the way she held herself. Her slender, large-breasted physique and elegantly formed limbs appeared to be in a perpetual state of poise, as though in every waking moment she were presenting herself before a bank of judges at a beauty contest.

“And this is Taliana”, Agala gestured towards the woman on the right of Lanita. “She is my personal bodyguard and head of security”.

The woman stepped forward and again bowed to Alex, but any indication of congeniality or humor was notably absent from her face as she did so. She still regarded him with deference, and lowered her head to show her respect, but Alex could sense a restrained potential for violence in the girl’s body language. She was several inches taller than Lanita, about 5’10”, and probably weighed nearly twenty pounds more, but not one ounce of that weight was in excess fat. Rather she had a trim and powerful frame, with thick, flexing thigh muscles, subtly striated abs that were bordering on a six pack, and defined arms and shoulders. Alex sensed she would be a formidable opponent in a fight. Yet she still retained her feminine, hourglass curves, which were clearly on display thanks to her skintight black leather hot-pants and matching crop top ensemble. Her medium-length, dark blonde hair was tied back in a slightly severe ponytail behind her head. And while her perky D-cup breasts were the smallest among the three women, from what Alex could see of her cleavage as it bulged over the top of her low-cut décolletage, he surmised they were still plenty big enough to fill out the palm of his hand. Adding to her no-nonsense, tough girl demeanour, she also had a high-intensity phase pistol strapped around her right thigh, and a mean-looking vibranium long sword mounted across her back.

“And last but not least, this beautiful creature is Natila”, said the prince, indicating the woman on Lanita’s left. “She is my favored courtesan”.

Natila stepped forward and bowed with a grace and ease of movement that almost made Alex forget the other two stunningly beautiful women he had just been introduced to. She stood about 5’5” tall, weighed maybe a-hundred-and-thirty pounds, and her body was a study of voluptuous femininity. Her gravity-defying breasts must have been F-cup at least, Alex speculated, admiring the way they jiggled on her chest - two perfectly formed hemispheres of flesh bouncing with luxurious buoyancy - as she straightened up from her bow, and the rest of her body was built to scale. Her outfit was like Lanita’s, but even more elaborately decorated, with sparkling diamonds and glittering rubies practically dripping from every polished gold and burnished platinum facet of her lingerie-like ensemble; while her hair was a thick and glossy mass of dark brunette tresses that tumbled down her back almost to the undersides of her ass-cheeks. Alex could feel himself getting hard just making eye contact with her.

“Hey, wait a minute…”, he said, slowly glancing from one woman’s face to the next. “Am I imagining this, or do they all look kind of the same?”

Agala bellowed with laughter and slapped him on the back. “They are triplets, Mr. Cox, raised from birth to fulfill their allotted duties in the royal household. Each as beautiful as the next, yet unique, and perfectly adapted to her role, whether it be diplomat, bodyguard, or lover. Although I must confess, my friend”, he added, lowering his voice for dramatic effect, “all three have shared my bed on many an occasion”.

“I had a feeling that might be the case, Prince”, Alex said, and he and Agala shared a round of chauvinistic laughter.

“Ah, but you yourself have brought such beauties into my palace”, Agala said, gazing appreciatively at Victoria, Natasha, and T’Pusi. “Let us now observe the formalities of etiquette”, he said, rubbing his hands together. “You have approved of one of my best females, Mr. Cox. Atraxian custom now demands that I be repaid the favor. Tell me, which one of these three is your best?”.

Alex joined the prince in objectifying the three Fem Fleet officers as they stood before them in their gilded lingerie outfits. T’Pusi was practically housebroken by now, so she had no compunctions whatsoever about posing for the men with one hand on her hip, drawing their attention to the hourglass contours of her slim waist and well-rounded ass. Pouting her lips, she locked eyes with Alex and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, clearly eager to be chosen as his favorite. Beside her stood Natasha, whose close relationship with the captain had made it more difficult for Alex to bring her under his control over the past few weeks. She was still more or less her usual self, and looked away blushing as the two men’s eyes crawled over her practically naked body. Her full breasts and flaring hips made her a sight worth lingering on for a few moments, as did her flawless, alabaster skin tone and fiery mane of glossy red hair. But then they turned their attentions to Victoria, who was standing in a confrontational posture with her arms crossed in front of her breasts. She was glaring at Alex angrily, tapping her high-heeled pump against the marble floor as if to say “don’t you dare, Ensign, or there will be hell to pay”.

“That one”, Alex grinned, pointing at Victoria. “She’s ready for your approval, Prince”.

Captain Fox flinched as Agala stepped towards her. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his face and Alex’s, clearly indecisive about what to do. But then she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. Resigned to her fate, she moved her arms behind her back and crossed her wrists.

“Fine”, she said, standing up straight and spreading her feet shoulder-width apart. “Let’s just get on with this”.

****

“Very good”, Agala smiled. “Open your mouth, woman”.

Victoria did as she was told, stubbornly refusing to give Alex the satisfaction of seeing how uncomfortable this was making her. Parting her glossy red lips, she made no move to stop the prince as he pulled her veil down underneath her chin, then stuck his fingers into her mouth. They tasted faintly sweet, like honeyed dates, as he pushed her lips back from her teeth to inspect her gums. Finding them pink and healthy enough for his approval, he swabbed his fingers slowly back and forth around the circumference of her teeth a few times, first the upper row and then the lower, testing for any defects, really thrusting his thick digits all the way back into the insides of her cheeks, in such a way as to stretch out and distort the captain’s lips almost to the limits of their elasticity. When he was through with this, he just started sliding them over, under, and around her tongue. Exploring the soft, fleshy texture of Victoria’s salivating oral appendage, he pinched it between his forefinger and thumb and pulled it a few inches out between her parted lips, in order to take a closer look at its light pink surface. Victoria’s eyes bulged as he did so, and Alex had to clamp down hard on her rebellious tendencies with a crushing psychic tap to keep her nice and compliant. But even he had a hard time suppressing her instinctual outrage a few moments later when the prince reinserted his fingers into her mouth, then pushed them down into the back of her throat like a doctor examining her tonsils. Victoria gagged on his smoky breath as Agala leaned in close to her face and peered into the back of her mouth, forcing her to widen her jaw to its absolute limits as he prodded and poked at the entrance to her throat with his thick middle finger. She retched on it when he pushed her tongue down against the floor of her mouth and slid his digit slowly back and forth over its soft pink root. Tears welled up along Victoria’s lower eyelids. A clear line of drool escaped from the side of her mouth and dribbled down over her chin. She made a couple of extremely undignified heaving sounds, like “ _Huuuuark!_ ” and * _Gluuuark!_ *, as Agala intentionally triggered her gag reflex by sliding his middle finger all the way down into the back of her throat and tickling the entrance to her oesophagus. But Alex controlled her responses masterfully. Holding Victoria in place with a steady psychic hand, he forced her to keep her wrists crossed in the small of her back, to thrust out her chest and pull her shoulders back, to keep her feet spread shoulder-width apart on her uncomfortable high heels, even as she clenched her fists so hard behind her back that her knuckles turned white with boiling frustration.

“Very good”, Agala pronounced finally. “She is healthy. Her mouth would make a fine instrument of pleasure”.

Alex coughed into his fist to stifle a laugh. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Prince”

Agala extracted his glistening digits from Victoria’s mouth and wiped them off on the side of her face and her hair. As the captain forced herself to swallow a mouthful of foul-tasting saliva, he slowly slid his hands down over her throat, caressed her slender shoulders, then eased his palms up and underneath the fine veil of jewels covering her breasts. Victoria dug her fingernails into her palms behind her back and willed herself to remain calm as the prince cupped both of her tits in the palms of his hands and squeezed them firmly. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing became erratic, causing her chest to rise and fall attractively as Agala fondled her breasts. He sank his fingers deep into their shapely undersides, admiring the way Victoria’s supple flesh bulged like marshmallow between his chunky digits, then circled her soft pink nipples round and round with him thumb pads, nodding with approval when they reacted to his touch, throbbing with heat and becoming tautly erect.

Victoria let out a little hiss of discomfort when Agala pinched her sensitive tit-tips between his forefingers and thumbs and rolled them back and forth a few times.

“Perhaps a little… smaller than I prefer”, the prince said thoughtfully. “But certainly a pleasing handful and responsive to the touch”.

Trailing his fingertips down over Captain Fox’s toned, feminine abs, he circled around to stand behind her. Victoria locked eyes with Alex and glared at him as though her eyes could shoot laser beams into his head. But she did nothing to stop Prince Agala as he teased his fingers down over the small of her back, then cupped her ass-cheeks in the palms of her hands and sank his fingers deep into their thick, heart-shaped undersides. Savoring the velvety softness of her skin, the prince massaged Victoria’s plump buttocks salaciously. Alex watched her struggle not to show it on her face, but he could sense the captain’s feelings of distress and humiliation as Agala kneaded and groped her ass to his heart’s content. Her jaw muscles bulged when he grabbed both of her buttocks firmly, one supple glute in each palm, and pulled them apart to take a closer look at her most intimate areas. Spreading Victoria’s trembling sweet-cheeks wide apart, the prince leaned in so close she could feel his breath whispering across her ultra tender inner ass-cleavage. He prodded and teased his fingertips along the petal soft skin of Victoria’s peachy inner ass-crack until her thighs began to tremble visibly and her whole lower body was twitching with barely held frustration.

“A fine girl, Mr. Cox”, he said at last, still spreading her glutes apart with his fingertips. “You show me great respect by gracing my court with the presence of such youth and beauty.”

“I’m glad you approve, Prince”, Alex replied. “So… are you ready to sit down and discuss the…”.

“ _UNNGGHHH!!_ ”, Victoria cried out in surprise when Agala shoved his middle finger in between her buttocks and forced it knuckle-deep into her asshole. “You son of a _bitch_!”. She lurched forward, pulling the prince’s finger out from her ass, then turned around and * _SWAP!_ *, slapped him in the face.

“Oh, god…”, Alex facepalmed. “Did you really have to…”.

But no sooner had the words left his mouth than Taliana sprinted forward and leapt at Victoria with the ferocity of a lioness. Colliding with the captain, she wrapped her legs and arms around her torso and dragged her to the ground, ending up on top with her breasts mashed down against Victoria’s face. The two beautiful young women rolled around on the floor together locked in a tight embrace, snarling and hissing at each other as they fought tooth and nail to gain an advantage. With their shapely limbs intertwined, and their sculpted physiques flexing and writhing in a pitched battle for dominance, they looked more like two wild cats fighting over territory. Alex was just about to step in and intercede, but Agala stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Cox”, he explained. “No need to intervene. Taliana will have your captain subdued soon enough”.

“I can only apologize, Prince Agala”, Alex shook his head. “Victoria can be… quite a handful when she lets her emotions get the better of her, but I never thought she would…”

“Think nothing of it”, Agala smiled. “I am uninjured. Well, perhaps my pride a little. But we will see to that shortly”.

“ _UNNGGHH!!_ Get off me, you _bitch!_ ”, Victoria squealed as Taliana dragged her to her feet by a thick handful of her hair.

“Silence, whore”, the statuesque woman intoned calmly. “The only reason you still breathe is the importance of these negotiations”.

She drew her pistol from its thigh holster and pressed the barrel to Victoria’s head, causing her to freeze in place.

“What would you have me do with this… impertinent slut, my Prince?”, she asked Agala.

“I like her spirit”, he replied, taking a moment to consider. “She need only be punished in accordance with our law of retribution… for now”.

Slivering her eyes in annoyance, Taliana slid her pistol back into its thigh holster and let go of Victoria’s hair - who then stood glaring at the taller woman, her long brunette mane wild and dishevelled about her beautiful face.

“Stand up straight”, Taliana demanded, “and do not try to defend yourself, or the consequences will only become more severe”.

Alex knew Victoria too well to believe she would obey Taliana of her own volition, so he quickly tapped into her mind and boosted her submissive tendencies, convincing her to follow the taller woman’s orders despite every facet of her psyche compelling her not to. He liked the way this conflict of impulses caused Victoria’s whole body to tremble slightly as she stood before Taliana with her hands at her sides.

“Raise your chin”, the bodyguard commanded her, “look at me”.

Again, Victoria obeyed, looking up at Taliana with a rebellious glare in her big, ice-blue eyes.

* _SMACK!_ *, before she could even flinch, the tall blonde swung her hand into the side of Victoria’s face and landed a hard, open-palmed bitch-slap on her cheek, whiplashing her head around from the force of the impact.

The look on Captain Fox’s face was priceless. Alex almost wished he had a camera on hand to capture the moment for posterity.

Taliana grasped her jaw between her forefinger and thumb and turned her head, forcing Victoria to look her in the eye again. “Raise your hand to my prince again, you pathetic Federation whore, and I will _end_ you where you stand. Is that clear?”.

“I… I understand”, Victoria responded, again at great cost to her ego.

Taliana released her and returned to Agala’s side.

“Come, let us put these unfortunate misunderstandings behind us”, the prince said, “and proceed to the negotiations”.

“Glady, Prince”, said Alex. “Lead the way”.

Johansson tried to comfort Captain Fox as they followed Alex and Agala to the large, polished wood conference table at the center of the hall, but she was inconsolable. Alex could almost see the steam rising from her head as she glared across the table at Taliana with murder in her eyes. But it was deeply satisfying for him to see the woman who had made his life a living hell for the past few years being forced to eat some humble pie, especially at the hands of a beautiful and statuesque woman like Taliana.

***

The negotiations themselves were fairly straightforward. The prince was not interested in acquiring any additional material wealth, but rather wanted to secure safe passageway for his freighters to transport ore through certain regions of space that were notorious for being infested with pirates. Thanks to Doctor Delaware’s undercover operatives, who had infiltrated the Federation’s logistics channels, Alex was able to offer him several fleets of heavily armed escort ships. And despite his tendency to maintain an inscrutable poker face during their talks, Agala was clearly impressed by Alex’s ability to fulfill his requirements in a straightforward and efficient manner. The two of them hit it off, and by the end of the evening they were smoking cigars together, laughing at the misunderstandings of a few hours ago, and making plans for the crates of precious minerals to be loaded onto Alex’s shuttle craft for immediate transportation to the Equality.

“You drive a hard bargain, Prince, but it’s a been a pleasure doing business with you”, Alex grinned, tapping ash from his cigar into an ashtray that was being held by Captain Fox.

“And you are a skilled intermediary, Mr. Cox”, Agala replied, his words born on a cloud of pungent smoke. “From now on, all my dealing with your Federation will be conducted through you alone. Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay the night? I sense Lanita, in particular, has taken a liking to you, and I’m sure she would be only too happy to entertain you with the pleasures of her body this evening, if that appeals to you”.

Alex looked at Lanita, whose gaze immediately dropped to the floor as she blushed and smiled in awkward flattery. He had to admit he was sorely tempted to take the prince up on his offer. The slender-limbed, large-breasted woman was truly a sight to behold, with flawless, olive-tan skin, athletic muscle tone, and refined facial features that betrayed an intelligence matched only by her sensuous beauty. Even though their negotiations had stretched on for more than three hours, the prince’s personal assistant had never looked anything less than utterly poised and beguiling as she had stood beside his chair, silently attending to his every need before he even had cause to give it voice. Victoria, Natasha, and T’Pusi, by contrast, had all been shifting around uncomfortably, fidgeting, and even occasionally sighing with frustration as they were compelled by Atraxian custom to remain standing behind Alex’s seat for the duration of the talks. All three of them were now also gleaming slightly with perspiration, since the temperature in the room had never dropped below ninety degrees Fahrenheit, and looked like they were about ready to drop at any moment. Alex could even detect a slight tremor in Victoria’s arm as she leaned over beside him and held the solid gold ashtray for his convenience.

“A tempting offer, Prince Agala”, he said, blowing a plume of smoke into Victoria’s face, “but I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check. I really should be getting back to my ship”.

“Very well”, said the prince, rising to his feet. “Then there is only the small matter of your captain’s penance to finalize before you leave”.

“Uh, what?”, Alex asked, sensing Victoria tense up beside him. “I though she’d already been punished for her mistake”.

“Of course not”, replied Agala. “The girl struck me. Such an indiscretion on my planet would normally result in summary execution. But I am merciful, and our trade relationship is important for us both, so I shall allow her to repay her debt to my honor with a mere… six months of sexual servitude in my palace”.

Alex glanced at Victoria beside him. She looked anxious. Her fingers gripped the rim of the ashtray so hard they were turning white. She met his gaze and mouthed the words ‘no way, Ensign’, a glint of outrage flaring in her eyes. He could see she was about to do something regrettable, so he tapped into her mind and pacified her thoughts with a blanket of confusion, making it impossible for Victoria to do anything other than flutter her eyelashes like a perplexed bimbo for a moment.

Alex thought fast and came up with a plan.

“Your grace, your mercy truly knows no bounds”, he said, keeping a tight grip on Victoria’s mind to keep her quiet and compliant. “I’m sure Captain Fox will enjoy her time in your wondrous palace even more than she would aboard her own ship”. Rising to his feet, he grabbed Victoria’s ass and pushed her forward to stand beside the table. 

“Wh-what?”, she stammered in confusion. “Ensign, you can’t really be suggesting that I should…”

“Spend the next half year relaxing in the lap of luxury, Captain?”, Alex cut her off, firmly squeezing her buttock to shut her up. “Oh, you’ve earned it, believe me. A little time away from the stresses of your job will do you a world of good”.

Easing his palm up between Victoria’s supple ass-cheeks, he cupped her pussy mound with his fingertips and started gently teasing them back and forth over the underside of her golden panties. Victoria’s face relaxed into a mask of docility as he did so, and she leaned forward, bracing herself against the tabletop with both palms as Alex filled her subconscious mind with submissive impulses. With his other hand, he signaled to T’Pusi and pointed at Natasha. The last thing he needed now was the captain’s soft-hearted scissor sister butting in and messing things up.

“Excellent”, the prince beamed. “I must say, Mr. Cox, you control your females admirably. Taliana, bring her to me”.

T’Pusi had to dig her fingernails deep into Natasha’s arm to keep her in check as the statuesque blonde walked around the table. She glanced down at Alex’s hand squeezing Victoria’s thong-bisected ass, and they shared a sly smile as he passed her over into her ownership. To make things more interesting, Alex released his control over the captain’s mind as Taliana led her back around the table to Prince Agala. As she came to her senses she started struggling against the taller woman’s grip, but Taliana just wrenched her arms up behind her back and restrained her in a painful armlock.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Victoria protested. “I’m a Federation captain, dammit, you can’t just… _mmmmppphhh?!_ ”, but the rest of her words were cut off by a white cloth that Lanita suddenly pressed down over her mouth and nose.

“There, there, _Captain_ ”, she smiled into Victoria’s eyes. “Just breathe… these vapors will help you to… relax”.

Victoria struggled against Taliana’s grip and tried to hold her breath, but when Lanita cupped her breast in the palm of her hand and started softly massaging it, she gasped, and the cloth’s pungent fumes invaded her sinuses immediately, making her giddy and lightheaded. Her eyelids drooped and she sagged back against Taliana’s body while Lanita continued to sensuously knead her breasts and tease her nipples beneath the hanging veil of gems of her bra. Her thighs began to tremble as the Atraxian girl flicked her fingertips back and forth over the tips of her nipples, causing the sensitive buds of flesh to pucker up and become tautly erect. She was even barely able to stand up on her own two feet when they dragged her over to Prince Agala. Lanita removed the cloth from Victoria’s face, and Taliana forced her down onto her knees before him. Natila, his favored courtesan, slid her hand inside his flowing white robes and deftly pulled out Agala’s thick, uncut cock. It was only semi-erect but already huge, almost twelve inches in length, with wide pulsing veins standing out all over its swarthy surface. Victoria tried to turn away, grimacing in disgust, but Taliana held her head firmly in place with her fingers buried deep in her brunette hair, while Natila rubbed and slapped the prince’s burgeoning meat all over her face.

“Federation whore”, she spat down at her, “you should be honored to receive the prince’s scent onto your unworthy lips”. Taliana wrenched Victoria’s head back until she was staring directly up at them, then Natila laid Agala’s searing member lengthways over her face. Cupping her palm over the topside of his shaft, she started stroking it smoothly back and forth, literally using Victoria’s upturned face as little more than a warm surface on which to masturbate the prince’s throbbing member to full erection.

“My apologies, Alex”, Lanita said. “I’m afraid the prince will be… indisposed for the next few hours”. She joined Alex, T’Pusi and Natasha on the other side of the table and politely gestured to the doorway through which they had entered. “Please, allow me to guide you back to the landing pad and see you on your way. The guards inform me that the minerals have already been loaded onto your craft”.

Alex couldn’t quite disguise his dissatisfaction as he looked back at Agala and Victoria on the other side of the table. Natila had grasped the base of the prince’s massive shaft now and was slapping it down heavily on Captain Fox’s face, while she moaned and grimaced in disgust and tried to turn away. Agala caught Alex’s eye for a moment, and a wide grin spread over his face. He was clearly very satisfied with how the negotiations had turned out in his favor.

“Mr. Cox?”, Lanita prompted him. “This way, please”.

Clenching his jaw, Alex turned away from the degrading scene of sexual debauchery.

“Lead the way”, he said, forcing one foot in front of the other as Natasha and T’Pusi followed them out of the room.

***

“And here we are, back at your ship”, said Lanita, a few moments later. “Please feel free to check the cargo. I’m sure you’ll find everything is in order”.

“No need”, Alex replied. “I trust your Prince Agala is a man of his word”.

“Indeed, he is”, said Lanita. “A stronger patriarch you would be hard-pressed to find, Mr. Cox. Which is why he commands the respect of so many on this planet. But tell me…”, she added, with an inquisitive smile. “If I may be so bold, is it customary among your people for a male to relinquish one of his females so easily into the hands of another, as you just did?”

Alex bristled at her subtle show of disrespect.

“I guess not, no”, he admitted. “But your prince didn’t give me much of a choice, now, did he”.

“I see”, Lanita said thoughtfully. “Then, with all due respect, Mr. Cox, it seems you are not quite the man I thought you were”.

“That’s rich, coming from you”, Alex responded, feeling his balls tingle with annoyance. “Tell me, Lanita, do all the personal assistants on this planet walk around with a bottle of chloroform in their pocket, or is that just you?”

Lanita just smiled back at him, safe in the knowledge that the four armed guards behind her were more than enough to deter any physical confrontation.

“Have a pleasant journey, Mr. Cox”, she said, as Alex, T’Pusi and Natasha stepped into the back of their shuttlecraft, and the loading ramp began to slowly rise up. “Such a shame we never got a chance to become more… intimately acquainted, as I’m sure your captain and Prince Agala are doing now”.

Alex had to laugh at this - if only to relieve some of the tension that was building up in his balls. This bitch really knew how to push his buttons.

“I guess so”, he grinned, as the back door of the shuttlecraft angled up to cover his face. “A real shame”.

As soon as the door clunked into place, Commander Johansson rushed to his side and started speaking:

“You can’t be serious about leaving the captain with those… those _barbarians_!”, she flustered. “We have to go back, right this moment, and _do_ something!”.

“Relax, Commander”, Alex said, powering up the shuttlecraft’s engines and laying in a course. “Our main priority is still these minerals. We have to make sure they get back to the ship safely”.

“Don’t tell me to relax, _Ensign_!”, Natasha bleated angrily. “Now that Captain Fox has been taken hostage, I’m the ranking officer in charge of this mission. And I’m giving you a direct order to power down these engines, right now, and… and come up with a plan to save Victoria, I-I mean, Captain Fox from that _awful_ man!”

“Jeez”, Alex shook his head in disbelief. “How did you ever make Commander?”

He tapped into Natasha’s mind and laid a blanket of confusion over her panicked thoughts, causing her to pause in bewilderment for a moment as the source of her anxiety inexplicably eluded her.

“Take a seat, Commander”, he pointed to the co-pilot’s chair beside him. “I already have a plan. But it doesn’t involve you or T’Pusi…”

“Why not?”, the lieutenant commander chimed in from the back of the shuttlecraft, where she was inspecting the cargo. “I’m sure I would make an excellent companion in your efforts to rescue the…”

“ _Shhh_ _h_ ”, Alex shushed her, and T’Pusi immediately fell silent. He had trained her well over the past few weeks.

The landscape through the shuttlecraft’s windows began to fall away as they took off and rose up above a sea of yellow sand dunes.

“Okay, both of you, listen up. This is the plan”, said Alex, simultaneously tapping into Natasha and T’Pusi’s minds and burning his orders into their short-term memory. “You two need to get these minerals back to the ship, ASAP. That’s your top priority. In the mean time, as soon as we clear the palace’s dampening field, I’m beaming back down to the planet’s surface. I’ll wait until nightfall, then sneak into the palace and rescue the captain. Understood?”

“Yes, Alex”, said Natasha and T’Pusi in unison as Alex’s orders suddenly became the sole reason for their existence.

“Alright, now both of you get down on your hands and knees and give me a double blowjob”, Alex engaged the ship’s autopilot and turned around in his pilot chair “I need to be sharp if this infiltration is gonna work, and right now my balls are so swollen I’ll probably get distracted by the first sexy slave girl I see wandering around the palace hallways”.

“Yes, Alex”, T’Pusi and Natasha again both said in unison. Dropping down to their hands and knees, they crawled over to the foot of Alex’s chair, while he spread his legs wide apart so they could more easily access his bulging package.

He leaned back and made himself comfortable as the two women eagerly unfastened his pants, pulled down his flies, and tugged loose his semi-erect cock. Licking their lips and cooing with anticipation, they started stroking his shaft and fondling his swollen balls as Alex planned out his infiltration of the palace. It wasn’t going to be easy. From what he had seen this afternoon the whole place was teeming with guards. He would be outnumbered and outgunned, with no backup and woefully under-supplied. And even if he did make it past the palace’s security teams, he had a feeling he hadn’t seen the last of the beautiful trio of Atraxian triplets. Taliana, in particular, would make for a formidable opponent in a physical confrontation, Alex reckoned. But it was Lanita that he really had his sights set on. That smug, cock-teasing smile she had flashed just now was stuck in Alex’s memory, and it was her beautiful face and curvaceous figure that he now envisioned as Natasha and T’Pusi started sliding their soft pink tongues up and down the length of his shaft.

Gathering up a handful of Commander Johansson’s glossy red hair, he forced her mouth down over the head of his cock, and started pumping his hips up into her throat with hard, frustrated thrusts. Natasha gagged on his meat as it burrowed its way down into her gullet and bulged out the walls of her neck, but she did nothing to stop Alex as he plundered her hot oral cavity with his ten-inch pole. T’Pusi tilted her face sideways below Natasha’s chin and latched onto Alex’s balls with her lips; drawing them into her mouth one at a time, she slathered their leathery surfaces with long wet lashes of her tongue. Sighing with pleasure, Alex settled into a steady pumping rhythm of about one balls-deep thrust into Natasha’s throat every couple of seconds, making the large-breasted Federation officer retch on his rubbery shaft as it slid past her tonsils and plunged into the depths of her oesophagus over and over again, while T’Pusi serviced his balls with her lips and tongue so thoroughly it almost seemed like she was trying to cleanse them of his musky sac-sweat.

Outside, Atraxia’s second sun was setting over an endless sea of dunes. The horizon glowed pale magenta, and the first sparkling stars of twilight appeared in the dark mauve sky overhead.

***

“The prince’s orders were… to his royal chambers… anointed with oil… made ready for his use…”.

Captain Fox moaned weakly as she was half-carried, half-dragged through lavishly decorated hallways by several unseen assailants. Between her flickering eyelids, she caught glimpses of pristine white and gold floor tiles receding beneath her, and saw heavy black boots clomping along on either side of her. She felt strong male hands gripping her upper arms, and heard fragments of dialogue, spoken in gruff masculine voices, as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

“...indeed a delicious piece of _meat_ … surely will be put to good use by the prince over the next…”, she heard one voice say.

“...soft skin, and a firm backside!”, said another, before a hand suddenly landed on her ass and started squeezing her left buttock firmly.

“ _Nmmmnnnmmm…_ ”, she mumbled, trying to make him stop but lacking the presence of mind to put up much of a fight.

She heard the men laugh. “…think she likes it, Muhbadda. But you had better be careful… the prince finds out… your balls on the chopping block, my friend!”.

“...not worry… this whole floor… turned the surveillance cameras off… privacy tonight”, the first voice replied, and a moment later several more calloused male hands were latching onto various areas of Victoria’s anatomy.

She struggled against them, doing her best to fend off her assailants’ salacious attentions, but this only seemed to encourage them. As she was dragged along the hallway by two hands underneath her armpits, at least three other pairs of large male mitts were sliding all over her thighs and backside, groping her supple legs muscles and pawing at her sculpted ass-cheeks; grabbing handfuls of her firm, C-cup breasts and kneading them roughly; or lasciviously fondling her toned lower belly, even reaching lower to cup and massage her barely covered pussy mound between her trembling thighs. By the time the guards had dragged Victoria to her intended destination, practically every square centimeter of her body had been squeezed, slapped, fondled or otherwise manhandled in some degrading manner by her entourage of crude male escorts.

Still teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, she heard a door open, then felt herself being handed over to several pairs of softer, more delicate hands. She saw deep-pile red carpet beneath her feet now, and scented lavender and jasmine oils perfuming the air, as she was carried across a large open room, then through a doorway into another slightly smaller room where the air suddenly became hot and steamy with fragrant humidity. Soft, feminine voices whispered all around her as she was stripped of her lingerie-like bra and panties outfit, before being carried over to, and deposited into, a deep tub of hot, bubbly water.

Three beautiful, olive-complected girls joined Victoria in the hot-tub. Their skin glistened in the flickering torchlight as they manipulated her body into position between them, pulling out her limbs to lather soap bubbles all over her flawless tan skin. One of them sat behind her and pressed her breasts against Victoria’s back while the other two lifted her legs up and slid their palms softly over the soles of her feet. Interlacing their fingers in-between her toes, they meticulously sought out any tiny particles of dirt they could find and washed them away, and mercilessly teasing the captain’s high arched feet with the tips of their manicured fingernails. Despite herself, Victoria giggled and squirmed around in their grasp as they tortured her sensitive feet with soft, featherlight caresses, then started sliding their hands up along her long, muscular legs. While the girl behind her dribbled liquid soap directly onto Victoria’s nipples, the other two started lathering up the insides of her thighs with richly scented foam. Their fingers slid back and forth over her waxed smooth pussy lips, traced teasing paths up between her buttocks, occasionally even forced their way inside her tightly puckered asshole to thoroughly cleanse her anal passageway. By the time the girl behind her started circling her fingertips around Victoria’s erect nipples, then began to spread the slippery scented soap out all over her breasts and upper body, she was practically gasping with pent-up arousal.

The girl encouraged her to lay her forearms back around her neck, so she could slide her hands sensuously over her ultra-sensitive armpits. Tracing intricate patterns over the pristine skin of Victoria’s underarms, she had her twitching and trembling with pleasurable discomfort as she teased and caressed two of the most sensitive areas of her body almost more than she could take. But in this haze of sensory overload, Victoria could feel her mind coming back into focus - the drugs she had been dosed with must have been wearing off, she realized. Just a few more moments and she might be able to regain the strength she needed to escape. The three girls seemed to sense her rising anxiety, however, for before she could put her plan into action, another white cloth seemed to magically appear in one their hands, and was firmly pressed down over Victoria’s mouth and nose. The other two held her in place with more strength than she would have given them credit for, and despite her best efforts to struggle free, within less than a minute Victoria was once again breathing in the cloying fumes of chloroform and feeling her willpower drain away like bath salts down a plughole.

The next event she experienced with any real clarity was being guided back through the doorway and led into the room with the red carpet again. Her skin and hair were dry now for some reason, as were those of the three girls attending her. She had also been dressed up in some extremely provocative lingerie, and her face had been fully made up with glossy red lipstick, smoky eyeliner, immaculate foundation, and just a hint of pinkish blusher beneath her model-like cheekbones to further accentuate her striking good looks. Black lace thong panties with gold filigree trim bisected her well-rounded ass-cheeks; a half-cup satin bra, also black and gold, encased the undersides of her firm C-cup breasts, pushing them together at the center of her chest to form some mouthwateringly buoyant cleavage, while also leaving her nipples fully exposed; and a thigh-high pair of lacy black stockings adorned her long athletic legs. Open-toed, black and gold stiletto pumps with five-inch heels also forced her up onto her tiptoes at all times, sculpting Victoria’s slender calves and supple gymnast’s thighs to poised perfection.

Barely putting up any fight at all, she allowed herself to be led over to a huge, four-poster bed at the far end of the room, at the foot of which some kind of shiny metal framework had been erected. The frame consisted of several vertical and horizontal bars that reminded Victoria of the gymnastics apparatus that she used to swing around on in her college days - when she was a slender, long-limbed, tight-assed teenage girl - only on a smaller scale. The bars also had what looked like lockable manacles attached to certain areas. She could only speculate as to what they might be used for, but the girls seemed intent on getting her to stand in a certain position underneath them, so she submissively obliged them.

Victoria allowed herself to be bent over at her waist while one of the girls adjusted the height of a bar underneath her hips. The other two girls spread her legs roughly shoulder-width apart and attached her ankles to the bases of the two vertical bars using tight metal manacles. They raised the height of the horizontal bar until it was pressing uncomfortably into Victoria’s lower belly, pressurizing her bladder and forcing her to stand with her legs perfectly straight. Next, they positioned another horizontal bar over her lower back and pushed this one down until it was several inches below the bar beneath her belly. This forced Victoria to arch her spine at an unnatural angle and push out her ass as though she were presenting it for some kind of salacious inspection. She could already feel the backs of her thighs starting to burn from the uncomfortable stress position they had her locked into.

“W-wait…thisss doesn’t… furl right…”, Victoria slurred, trying to inform the girls of her discomfort as they continued to strap her into the bondage frame, but they paid her no mind.

Two of them grabbed her arms, and despite Victoria’s efforts to shake them off, they easily overpowered her. Twisting the captain’s wrists up behind her back, they pressed them together at the base of her spine while the third girl slid a long black sheath down over her forearms and elbows, effectively binding her two limbs together into a single tight parcel. They then pulled taut two thick leather belts, one at her wrists and one at her elbows, to ensure that the sheath could not be removed without the aid of another person.

“ _Unnghh…_ ”, Captain Fox moaned disconsolately, “tha… hurts. Can’t you… loosen it… a lil’?”. But still they ignored her.

Finally, they positioned a horizontal bar just above the back of her neck. To this was attached what looked like a slender, black leather dog collar. They raised the bar an additional few inches, in order to accentuate the curve of Victoria’s spine even more, then wrapped the collar around her neck and pulled it tight.

“ _G_ _l_ _uuulllgh…_ ”, Victoria gurgled with discomfort as the unforgiving black leather bit into her throat. After experimenting with various positions, she discovered she would have to tighten up her core in order to relieve some of the downward pull of her torso, while also inclining her neck up at an unnatural angle, almost as though she were looking straight up from a seated position, just to prevent the collar from strangling her.

She looked around hopefully at the three girls as they stood before her admiring their handiwork, but none of them seemed interested in relieving her suffering.

“Prince Agala will want her fully aware”, one of them said. “Administer the salts”.

The girl beside her nodded and pulled out a small transparent vial filled with light blue crystalline rocks. She held it under Captain Fox’s nose until she breathed in, and the vapors hit Victoria’s sinuses like a bolt of electricity. Spreading through her brain and down her spine in a matter of seconds, they jarred her fully awake and brought clarity back to her thoughts.

“Oh… you have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!!”, Victoria yelled, as the reality of her predicament hit home.

“Untie me, right this instant!”, she glared angrily at the three girls standing before her. “I am a Federation Captain, the commanding officer of the starship Equality. Right at this very moment, my quantum class _warship_ is in orbit around your _shithole_ planet. And it will rain down _unholy hell_ on all of you, if you don’t… l-let me go _right now_ and… and return me to my people, unharmed. Do you hear me?!”

_*WHAP!*_ , one of the girls landed a hard slap on the side of her face, whiplashing Victoria’s head to one side.

“Shut your mouth, you arrogant bitch”, she hissed. “Your Federation means nothing here on Atraxia”.

She rested her palm between Victoria’s shoulder blades and pressed down, causing the black leather collar around her neck to bite into her throat. Victoria stared daggers at the girl for a few seconds as she wheezed for air. She tried to tighten up her abs in order to resist the downward pressure, her whole body trembling with effort. But she quickly realized there was nothing she could do. Her face was already starting to turn red from asphyxiation, and she could see stars popping behind her eyes as the girl effortlessly choked her out.

“When Prince Agala arrives”, the girl leaned down and whispered in her ear, “you will keep a civil tongue in your mouth… you will not resist him… and you will devote yourself to his pleasure. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes *cough cough*”, Victoria croaked, darkness already pushing in at the corners of her vision as her brain was deprived of oxygen.

“You will be a good girl for the prince”, she whispered. “Say it”.

“I’ll be… * _gnn_ * a g-good girl”, Victoria replied, “for… the prince”.

“Bring the oils”, said the girl, finally removing her hand from between Victoria’s shoulder blades.

The captain sucked down air gratefully, coughing and wheezing as the natural color returned to her face. But a few seconds later a warm liquid was being drizzled onto her lower back, and then hands started spreading it upwards along of her spine, and down around her waist to coat her belly.

“Just relax”, the girl smiled darkly. “If you surrender yourself into the prince’s ownership, you will find more pleasure here than anywhere else in the galaxy”.

Victoria felt more of the slippery liquid being poured all over the flawless tan surfaces of her thong-bisected ass-cheeks. She barely stopped herself from moaning when one of the girls behind her placed her palms firmly on her buttocks and started massaging them sensuously, squeezing and kneading Victoria’s trembling glutes like a professional masseuse, while runners of the scented oil dribbled down over the backs of her thighs. Before long, the girl’s fingertips were working their way down between her ass-cheeks. Bunching up the back of her thong, she pulled it away from the surface of Victoria’s skin and slid her digits underneath it. She smeared the warm oil all the way along the valley of her ass-crack, clearly resolute in her efforts to apply it to every square centimeter of the captain’s smooth, velvety flesh. Her fingertips circled Victoria’s asshole a few times, causing it to contract and pulsate reflexively, then slid down between her thighs to work the oil sensuously in-between her pussy lips.

“ _Nngghh_ …”, Victoria moaned with arousal. The girl’s fingers, gently caressing the inner folds of her freshly waxed pussy lips, felt absolutely incredible. A little too good, in fact. Everywhere the oils touched her, Victoria realized, her body was beginning to throb with sensation like a finely honed tuning fork.

Another girl squatted down behind her, and filling up her palms with a generous measure of the oil, started sliding her hands up over the backs of Victoria’s calves and knees. By now, Captain Fox’s whole body was trembling with arousal. Her toned thighs flexed in the girl’s hands as she smoothed the liquid methodically over their supple tanned surfaces. The two girls working her lower body giggled as their hands met and they playfully fought over access to the most sensitive areas of Victoria’s anatomy, each of them sliding their fingers underneath the fabric of her panties to tease and caress her pussy and asshole. Victoria could only blush and bite her lower lip to keep herself from gasping as, time and again, they eased their slender digits up inside her two tight holes and penetrated her against her will.

The third girl, the one who had slapped Victoria earlier, leaned over the captain’s back and started sliding her hands up over her taut, trembling abs. When her fingers came into contact with the undersides of her breasts, Victoria let out a little unintentional cry of pleasure. Her tits had always been an extremely sensitive part of her body, and the way this girl was touching them only served to amplify this longtime vulnerability. When she brushed her fingertips gently over the taut buds of her nipples, it felt like an electric shock of arousal was shuddering through her chest. Victoria pressed her tight lips together and fought against her impulse to beg for mercy as the girl circled her fingertips around the circumference of her aureoles a few times, before cupping both of her breasts in the palms of her hands and squeezing them firmly. She massaged Victoria’s perfect C-cup tits with slow, forward-moving motions, almost as though she were milking them into a bucket below her chest. At the end of every flesh-compressing pump, she would pay special attention to her nipples, flicking her fingertips quickly back and forth over the sensitive peaks of flesh until they were engorged with blood, pulsing in time with Victoria’s heartbeat, almost painfully erect.

But then, just as suddenly as they had started, all of the girls’ hands left Victoria’s body. She looked up in confusion, yearning for more of their expert sapphic attentions, but quickly realized what was happening. They had tricked her: brought her to a peak of sexual arousal, only to pull back just as she was beginning to enjoy it.

“Bitches!”, she hissed at the three girls. “Y-you cunt teasing bitches! You can’t just… leave me… like this”.

Every part of her body was now glistening brightly beneath a layer of aphrodisiac oil, not to mention trembling with intense arousal. But the three girls just ignored her, packing up their equipment as they prepared to vacate the room.

“Listen”, Victoria quickly changed tack, hating the tone of desperation in her own voice as she made one last bid for freedom, “I can… get you out of here. Just untie me, and I’ll grant you asylum aboard my ship, I promise. I can even get you Federation citizenship, if you like. Don’t you want to escape from this disgusting, misogynistic…”

* _SMACK!_ *, a sharp impact on her ass startled her into silence.

“Do not waste your breath, Federation whore”, said the girl who was apparently their leader. “Believe it or not, but we are happy with our lives here on Atraxia. For here we can live as nature intended. We can serve men with our bodies, and be ruled by men with their superior minds. The sooner your backwards Federation learns this, the better”.

Sinking her fingers deep into Victoria’s peachy ass-cheek, she pulled it over to one side, opening her up, then thrust her middle finger underneath the back of her thong and penetrated the captain’s asshole knuckle-deep.

“ _NNNNnmmmmmm…_ ”, Victoria mewled as her tight anal passageway was coated with aphrodisiac oil.

“For your own… personal safety”, the girl breathed in her ear, “I would recommend you do not try to resist the prince’s attentions. It will only make him more… determined to break you”.

She twisted her finger around inside Victoria’s asshole a little, causing her to buck against her restraints and groan with indignation.

“This is your life now, _Captain Fox_. There will be no escape, no hero coming to rescue you, until your six-month term as Prince Agala’s pleasure slave has been served out. I would suggest you learn to accept this… perhaps even to enjoy it”.

She eased her finger back from Victoria’s asshole, then carefully repositioned the seat of her thong. After checking over her appearance one last time, she beckoned to the other two girls and they exited the room, leaving Victoria alone in Prince Agala’s luxurious bedroom. Alone and covered from head to toe in glistening aphrodisiac oils, dressed up in lingerie, and strapped to a sturdy metal bondage frame. Alone and praying that Ensign Alexander Cox, her unlikely hero in this highly unfortunate set of circumstances, would prove the bitch wrong and come back to rescue her.


	4. Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part II

The Patriarchy Plan: Chapter Five

****Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part II** **

****

_F.E.M. Date: 51_ _301_ _._ _9_

_Location:_ _Atraxia Prime, Atraxia System_ _, Sector_ _17_ _, Alpha Quadrant_

“Fuck”, muttered Alex.

After trekking through the hot desert sands that surrounded Prince Agala’s palace for more than an hour, he had finally arrived at the base of its towering defensive walls, only to discover there was only one way to gain entry: through a large, ground level ventilation shaft. It was roughly a meter and a half in diameter, so easily big enough for him to crawl inside. The only problem was the giant spinning propeller blade that was blocking his path. He had no choice, he realized. Powering down his phase rifle, he waited for the opportune moment, then jammed it in-between the blade and one of the vertical metal struts on the safety grill. Sparked flew and unseen gears ground to a halt as the blade slammed into the side of the metal rifle. Alex heard machinery clicking and grinding as the blade pushed against the obstacle that was blocking its path, but it held firm just long enough for him to crawl inside. As soon as he was through, however, the rifle sheared off to one side and was sent spinning out onto the desert sands, unreachable.

“Fuck”, Alex muttered.

He checked his tricorder. The homing device he had hidden inside Captain Fox’s panties was still working, so that was something, at least. He was getting a strong signal from somewhere inside the palace, approximately thirty meters north and eight meters up. Draining the last of his water, he started crawling through the sweltering maze of ventilation shafts. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get to his destination, guided by the glowing digital readout of his handheld tricorder, but eventually he found himself peering down through a ventilation grill in the ceiling of a large, luxuriously decorated bedroom. There was no sign of anybody inside, so Alex waited a few moments just to make sure the coast was clear, then carefully removed the grill and swung down into the interior of the room.

“Huh”, he swiped his palm over his stubbly jawline. “Nobody home”.

The bedroom was huge, with beige marble floors and walls, antique wooden furniture, immaculately maintained, a variety of vases and potted plants arranged throughout its interior, and what looked like an emperor-sized bed at one end, on a slightly elevated sleeping area. The bed was flanked on either side by two windowless portals that led out onto a terraced balcony. Diaphanous silk curtains swayed in the warm desert breeze, revealing glimpses of a star-filled sky outside, while the room’s interior was illuminated only by a handful of flickering candles and a few dimly glowing table lamps. Alex checked his tricorder and followed the readings over to the bed.

He picked up a pair of golden thong panties from the surface of the sheets. “Oh, now this can’t be good”.

“I suppose that rather depends on what you were expecting”, came a voice from the balcony. “Or perhaps I should say, on _who_ you were expecting, Mr. Cox?”.

Alex looked up and saw a curvaceous female silhouette behind the balcony curtain - one that he would recognize anywhere.

“Lanita”, he said. “I had a feeling I’d be seeing you again”.

Brushing aside the curtain with one slender hand, Lanita swayed into the room with the grace of a stalking panther. Alex’s eyes were immediately drawn down to her body. Her flowing burgundy evening gown was truly a sight to behold. Its plunging neckline stretched all the way down to Lanita’s navel in a deep V-shape, revealing mouthwatering expanses of the girl’s triple-D-cup cleavage, and showcasing her slim, striated abs to incredible effect. Alex could even see the inner half-moons of her dark pink aureoles peaking out from the dress’s risque decolletage, while her nipples poked up, clearly visible and tantalizingly erect, beneath its wafer-thin fabric. Fine spaghetti straps encircled her shoulders, but these looked ready to drop away with the slightest touch, which would surely allow the whole garment to slide down around her curvaceous figure and pool at her feet with no effort at all. It was full-length, cut a centimeter or two above Lanita’s beautifully slender ankles, but fitted tight around her hips, waist, and bust to accentuate the hourglass curves of her figure. A mile-high slit ran up one side of her leg, revealing Lanita’s poised calf and supple, feminine thigh all the way up to the top of her hip. Her strappy, open-toed stiletto heels clicked across the marble floor as she sashayed over to join Alex beside the bed.

“Nice outfit”, he remarked. “But I thought you Atraxian girls all had to dress like whores when you’re in the company of men”.

“This is my private time”, Lanita shrugged. “Agala will be busy with his new toy for the rest of the night. And what’s the use of being personal assistant to a prince if I can’t indulge my proclivity for fine fashion every once in a while?”

She stopped well inside the circle of Alex’s personal space. He could feel her body heat against his chest, and scent the subtle fragrance of her perfume on the air. Exotic spices, fresh lemon zest, and something mysterious lurking beneath, like pheromones on sun-kissed skin. He could already feel himself starting to get hard.

“So what happens now?”, he asked. “You snap your fingers, and a bunch of guards rush in and drag me off to the palace dungeons? Very original.”

“Of course not”, Lanita smiled. “If I’d wanted that, I would have had you captured outside the palace walls, or while you were crawling in through the ventilation shafts. I arranged all of this - the absent guards, the empty bedroom, the homing device. I arranged it all for you, Alex. Wouldn’t you like to know why?”

“Surprise me”, Alex growled.

“Because… I want out”, Lanita replied, her expression suddenly changing to one of hopeful apprehensiveness. “I _hate_ living here. I hate having to serve that big dumb _brute_. All he ever wants to do is _fuck_ and languish in his inherited wealth, and then fuck some more”.

She moved in closer, until her breasts were pressed up against Alex’s chest, and gently cupped his cock-bulge in the palm of her hand. Massaging him softly, she took one of Alex’s hands and placed it on her ass, encouraging him to squeeze her perfectly sculpted backside through the fabric of her dress.

“I want you to… take me away from this, Alex”, she murmured up at him, “far away, on your ship, anywhere but here. And as payment, I’ll let you… _use_ me”.

Her fingers caught Alex’s zipper, and she started tugging it slowly down. Snaking her hand inside the waistband of his shorts, she wrapped her fingers around the girth of his burgeoning erection. Her palm felt wonderfully cool and soft against his skin - like salve on a sore wound - and Alex groaned deep in his chest when she started pumping it smoothly back and forth along the length of his growing shaft. He slipped his hand inside the slit of Lanita’s dress and grabbed himself a handful of her thong-bisected ass-cheek, marveling at the luxurious warmth of her skin as his fingers sank centimeters deep into her supple, feminine ass-flesh.

“I can show you pleasures you’ve never even dreamed of, Alex”, she whispered up at him, her lips tantalizingly close to his. “I’ve been trained… to do all kinds of things, things most women have never even _heard_ about. I’ll be your _whore_ ,Alex, for as long as you’ll have me. Please… I’m _begging_ you”.

“So all that bullshit back at the shuttlecraft”, Alex breathed, “you taunting me, saying I wasn’t the man you expected - you said all that just so I’d come back, huh?”

“Yes”, Lanita replied. “I couldn’t say anything directly. The guards, they have strict orders to watch us day and night, and they report everything we do back to the prince. But I knew you were the kind of man who would want to _own_ a woman completely, Alex - the kind of man who would come back for your captain and… for me”.

She gazed up at Alex with a pleading expression on her beautiful, exotic face, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes like diamonds. His cock was fully hard now, straining against Lanita’s palm as she stroked and squeezed it lovingly inside his shorts. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled Lanita’s face into his and pressed his lips hard against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Their lips smacked and their tongues intertwined as they kissed each other passionately, while Alex slid his fingers down between her ass-cheeks to caress her juice slick pussy lips.

But then he realized, something was wrong. His legs were starting to go numb. His balance felt off, and a lightheaded, woozy sensation was spreading out from the center of his chest.

“Wow”, Alex gasped, detaching his lips from Lanita’s, “you Atraxian girls are… really somethin’. Wai… why’m I schlurin’ my speesh?”.

Lanita just smiled up at him, and continued pumping Alex’s hard shaft back and forth inside his shorts.

“Oh, no need to worry about that, Alex”, she pouted. “It’s just the drugs beginning to kick in, you know, from my lipstick?”.

“What? You drugged me?”

He pushed Lanita away, stumbling back. But as her hand slid out from his pants, she pulled his cock free and it sprang up like a tube of turgid rubber, fully erect.

“I said, don’t worry”, she smiled. “It’s nothing serious, just a few muscle relaxants and some fast-acting aphrodisiacs. We only want to have a little… _fun_ with you, before turning you over to the guards”.

“We?”, Alex grimaced, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it. He tried pushing his cock back down inside his pants, but it stubbornly refused to cooperate. It was as hard as it had ever been in his life, pulsing with wide purplish veins all over its surface and sticking out from his zipper a full ten inches long.

“She means me, Mr. Cox”, came a voice from behind him.

Alex turned and saw Taliana, Prince Agala’s statuesque blonde bodyguard, stepping in from the balcony on the other side of the bed.

“Oh, fuck”, he swore, although his cock didn’t seem to share his dismay. In fact, if anything, his traitorous shaft seemed to swell even larger, and strain even harder between his legs, at the sight of Taliana’s svelte, athletic figure.

Her thighs and calves flexed with poised musculature as she stalked around the bed towards him. Her four-inch stiletto heels made her almost as tall as Alex, and her tight black minidress clung to the curves of her body like a layer of liquid silk, doing virtually nothing to hide the toned muscles, flaring hips and firm D-cup breasts that lay beneath it. In stark contrast to Lanita’s flowing, floor-length gown, the lower hemline of Taliana’s little black dress was cut several inches above mid-thigh, showing off the bodyguard’s long, muscular legs to incredible effect. It was strapless, with a horizontal cleavage line that barely concealed the girl’s perky nipples, and its skintight satin fabric plumped up her breasts deliciously, forming a bulging valley of cleavage in the middle of Taliana’s chest, while also leaving her broad shoulders and toned arms completely bare. And unlike Lanita’s hair, which was free to tumble down around her shoulders and lower back, Taliana’s dark blonde tresses were pulled back behind her head and tied in a rather severe ponytail, accentuating the elegant lines of her jaw and her graceful swanlike neck.

Alex staggered back, retreating from both of the girls as they strode towards him confidently. Cock-teasing smirks formed on both of their lips when they saw how unsteady he was on his feet, already.

“There, there”, Lanita cooed, “we’re not going to hurt you. There’s no need to be _scared_. Like I said, we only want to play a few games, Alex… and make you feel _good_ ”.

“Speak for yourself”, Taliana interjected, eyeing Alex’s straining erection. “That cock looks like it’s in need of a little punishment, if you ask me. Mr. Cox here has been a bad boy, I can _smell_ it on him”.

“Girls, girls”, Alex said, holding up his hands as he almost tripped over a fur rug behind him. “If you really wanna do this, then I’m ‘fraid I’m gonna have to even up the odds a lil’. Don’t say I din’ warn you”.

Reaching out with his mind, he tried to tap into Taliana’s thoughts. His intention was to boost her competitive spirit and cultivate her feminine jealousy, and thereby turn her against Lanita. He figured if he could team up with Taliana, they would easily be able to take down the smaller girl together. But he quickly discovered a major flaw in his plan: it was almost impossible for him to focus his thoughts. Everything was a blur, his body felt numb and heavy, his mind was adrift in a haze of confusion. The potent cocktail of drugs coursing through his bloodstream was preventing Alex from even scratching the surface of Taliana’s consciousness, let alone implanting a subliminal directive in the deeper levels of her psyche.

“Uh, we’re waiting?”, Lanita raised her eyebrows when absolutely nothing happened.

“Oh, fuck”, Alex sighed. His psychic powers were all but useless for the time being, he realized.

“Oh, fuck, indeed, Mr. Cox”, Taliana smiled, before balling her fists and charging straight at him.

Pivoting on the ball of her foot, she threw a hard roundhouse kick at his head. Alex ducked under it, but only just, and was treated to a tantalizing glimpse of Taliana’s thong-bisected ass-cheeks as her high heeled pump swished past his head, missing by millimeters. He turned into her body and threw a fast right uppercut at her midsection.

“ _Gnnn!_ ”, Taliana grunted as the blow bounced off her abs, but she didn’t go down. Alex saw her lips curl into a smile when she realized how weak the drugs had made him. She grabbed his arm and tried to twist it up behind his back, but compromised or not Alex was still strong enough to reverse the position and pull Taliana down into a headlock. Flexing his elbow around her neck, he pressurized the statuesque girl’s throat with his forearm, and cinched up a front facing guillotine choke. Taliana struggled in his grasp and tried to pry his arms loose from around her neck. But then she felt something hot and hard pressing up between her breasts, and decided to change tack. Alex’s cock was so solidly erect it had slipped into the top of Taliana’s dress and was now nestled deep within the valley of her creamy, D-cup cleavage. The bodyguard merely cupped both of her breasts in the palms of her hands and started sliding them back and forth along the length of Alex’s shaft.

“Uunngh… fu-uck…”, Alex groaned with pleasure as Taliana gave him an extremely enjoyable, upside-down tit-fuck. The feeling of her supple cleavage enveloping almost the full length of his cock and massaging it steadily back and forth was incredible. He tried to stay focused on choking the girl out, but the way she was working his shaft with her firm, D-cup melons was simply too distracting to ignore. Against his better judgement, he reached over Taliana’s back and grabbed a handful of her ass. He couldn’t help himself. Pulling up the back of her dress, he sank his fingers deep into her thick, sculpted buttock and squeezed it firmly, reveling in the pleasurable sensations of her tits pumping up and down along the length of his straining cock.

He didn’t even see it coming.

“ _GUUUNNNPPHH!!_ ”, Alex cried out in agony when Taliana slammed her fist up between his legs, pulverizing his testicles with a hard right uppercut. It was more of a glancing blow really, but still accurate enough to have the desired effect.

Alex let go of her neck and stumbled back, clutching at his crotch in excruciating pain. His cock, however, remained hard as an iron bar - a fact that Taliana noticed with amusement as she rearranged her dress.

“Oohh, look, Lanita”, she smirked, pulling down the back of her dress to cover up her ass, and rearranging her decolletage to hide her nipples. “Looks like our big, macho Federation man is enjoying getting beaten up by a couple of girls”.

“Whoever would have thought it”, Lanita laughed, “that such a specimen of male virility would get off on being fem-dommed? Frankly, Alex, I’m a little disappointed, but that big, hard cock doesn’t tell any lies, now, does it?”. She started circling around him to approach Alex from a different angle of attack.

“Must be your…( _gnn_ ) irresistible charms, ladies”, he croaked in a weak attempt at humor. But in truth, he was having a hard time just staying on his feet right now, due to all the muscle relaxants that were coursing through his bloodstream. And the aphrodisiacs were driving him crazy. His cock was burning with unsated lust, harder and more sensitive than it had ever been in his life. His gaze drifted down to drink in Lanita’s bulging cleavage as she swayed slowly around to his right side. Big mistake.

Taliana charged at him. Swinging tight little punishing shots at his head, while targeting his ribs and liver with knees, she put Alex on his back foot immediately. One of her knees landed and knocked the wind out of him, but he was still able to push her away clumsily towards the center of the room. He swung around to face Lanita when he heard her heels clicking quickly across the marble floor behind him, but it was already too late. She jumped at him like a wildcat. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, she smothered Alex’s face between her full, triple-D-cup breasts, and squeezed him with all of her strength.

“ _UUUMMMPPHHH?!_ ”, his grunts of protest were muffled in the valley of Lanita’s cleavage as her toned thighs flexed around his midsection, crushing the air out of his lungs.

“ _Shussshhuusshussh_ …”, Lanita hushed him. “Just relax, Alex. Enjoy the ride… give in… we’ll take _such_ good care of you, I promise…”.

Alex was already starting to feel lightheaded. He couldn’t tell if it was the drugs, the lack of oxygen, or just the intoxicating aroma of Lanita’s petal-soft cleavage pressed tight around his face. But he could feel his desire to escape ebbing away by the second as the beautiful, olive-skinned girl smothered him with her curvaceous body. He grabbed her thighs and tried to pry them loose from around his waist, but became distracted by the utter flawlessness of her skin. Sliding his palms up to her ass, he eased them under the fabric of her dress and cupped Lanita’s toned, bubbly glutes, one in each hand, squeezing them firmly. Her skin was like silk, soft and pliant, and her muscles were sculpted to perfection. Her buttocks felt like two supple globes of alabaster as Alex groped and massaged them to his heart’s content, while Lanita tightened up her grip around his waist, and slowly but surely crushed the life out of him.

“Oohh, I think he likes it”, Taliana cooed. She was behind Lanita now, and before Alex could do anything about it, she was cupping the underside of his cock in her open palm and pressing it up between the other girl’s ass-cheeks. Nuzzling his rigid shaft deep into the valley of Lanita’s thong-bisected ass-crack, she started sliding her fingertips slowly up and down along its underside, teasing Alex’s straining member almost more than he could take, while Lanita tightened up her buttocks and crushed it in the velvety smooth crevice of her ass-cleavage.

“Muunmmphin’ nummph…”, Alex mumbled into Lanita’s cleavage, his legs trembling as he struggled to stay on his feet.

His knees gave out and he staggered down to the ground, Lanita’s legs still wrapped around his waist, her breasts still mashed up against his mouth and nose, suffocating him. They ended up with Lanita underneath him; her on her back, on a white fur rug, Alex hunched over her on his knees, like an amorous couple about to start fucking in the missionary position. Taliana scooted around behind them and grabbed Alex’s cock again. She started pumping it firmly up and down while Lanita pulled his face down into her chest, giving Alex virtually no opportunity to take a breath.

“Come on, big boy”, Taliana teased. “Stop pretending like you don’t want this… tight little pussy wrapped around your cock”. She pulled aside Lanita’s burgundy satin thong and nuzzled Alex’s cock head in-between her pussy lips. Alex groaned with pleasure as he felt the heat and wetness of Lanita’s sex enveloping his glans. His whole body shuddered when Taliana started grinding his cock head slowly back and forth over Lanita’s waxed smooth slit. He desperately wanted to thrust down, to hilt himself balls-deep inside her, even though he knew this would be tantamount to admitting defeat, but the way Taliana was teasing him was almost impossible to resist. His hips were twitching with raw animal instinct. He simply couldn’t hold himself back any longer. In utter frustration, he thrust down, anticipating the hot silky sensation of Lanita’s pussy spreading around his meat. But all he got instead was pain, when Taliana tightened her grip around his thick shaft and crushed it like a tube of cookie dough in the palm of her hand.

“ _MMMMPPHHHHH!!_ ”, Alex groaned in agony into Lanita’s cleavage. These bitches were toying with him in the most infuriating way imaginable. They both giggled as his face went red and he bucked furiously against Lanita’s flexing thighs with all of his remaining strength. But it just wasn’t enough; he couldn’t break free. And then Taliana went in for the kill. Keeping a tight hold on Alex’s purpling member, she brought her other hand up between his legs and cupped his balls in the palm of her hand.

She leaned down and whispered in Alex’s ear: “You might want to brace yourself for this, Mr. Cox”. She teased her fingers softly back and forth over the prominent bulge of his testicles. “I imagine it’s going to be… a little uncomfortable, for you”. Locking eyes, she savored the look of trepidation in Alex’s dark blue irises. She gave his swollen ballsack a playful squeeze, smiling cruelly as she prolonged the moment of anticipation.

Alex tried to shake his head, but Lanita’s arms wrapped around his neck and her breasts pressed up against his face made any such movement impossible. He was helpless to resist as Taliana pulled back, took aim, then slammed the heel of her palm with punishing force straight up into his balls.

“ _GNNNMMMUUMMGGPPHHH!!_ ”, his cry of anguish reverberated through Lanita’s cleavage like a muffled roar. Barely able to control himself any longer, he lifted the girl underneath him up into the air, then slammed her back down into the ground with all of his weight. This knocked the wind out of Lanita, and finally allowed Alex to struggle free from her leg-lock. He threw a blind elbow back at Taliana, and was lucky enough to catch the statuesque girl on her temple. She staggered back, dazed, as Alex rose unsteadily to his feet.

The second groin shot had taken a lot out of him, however, and with the instinctual impetus of self-preservation already fading, all Alex could do was back away awkwardly from the two beautiful girls, clutching at his agonized crotch, as they shook away their cobwebs and helped each other back up to their feet.

“Okay, okay, ladies”, he croaked, raising his hands in a gesture of conciliation, “I really don’t wanna hurt either of you, okay? But if you keep… pushing me like this, I will. And you”, he pointed at Taliana, “you ball-busting bitch, stop _hitting_ me in the _fucking nuts!_ Do you have any idea how _painful_ that is?!”

“Aww”, Taliana pouted, “poor baby”.

She shared a look with Lanita, and a tacit message passed between the two of them. Without saying a word, Taliana stepped in front of her friend and raised her arms above her head, as though she were surrendering to Alex. She straightened her back, pushed out her chest, and stood there, perfectly poised, while Lanita slid her fingers inside the fabric of her dress, just below her armpits. Alex swallowed, his throat dry like sandpaper, as Lanita dragged the silken material of Taliana’s dress slowly down over her breasts. Her nipples popped up, fully erect, their light pink aureoles tender-looking, goose-bumped, and about an inch and a half in diameter. Then with a couple of sharp tugs, Lanita pulled Taliana’s dress down past her tits, allowing the bodyguard’s firm, D-cup melons to bounce free. Alex licked his lips, transfixed by the seductive strip show they were putting on as Lanita eased the slippery black silk of Taliana’s dress down around her waist and hips, revealing the bodyguard’s subtly striated abs and sublimely feminine, hourglass curves. The dress slid soundlessly down along her long athletic legs and fell to the floor, and Taliana stepped out of it, now wearing nothing more than a lacy black thong and a pair of four-inch black stiletto heels.

Alex didn’t know what to do anymore. In spite of the abuse that the girls had inflicted on his cock and balls, his ten-inch shaft was still solidly erect. Almost without realizing it, he reached down, wrapped his hand around his tortured member and started stroking it, unable to tear his eyes away as Taliana circled around behind Lanita and pulled the smaller girl’s hair back behind her shoulders. Pouting with mock sympathy, she eased her fingers underneath the slim straps of Lanita’s dress and slid them sideways over her slender shoulders. They slipped down along her toned upper arms, and then the whole dress cascaded down around her body, like a waterfall of crimson silk, to pool at her feet, just as Alex had imagined it would. Lanita was now wearing only her burgundy satin panties and matching, open-toed stiletto heels. Reaching around her body, Taliana cupped the smaller girl’s luxurious, triple-D cup tits in the palms of her hands and squeezed them firmly, before lifting one of the luscious orbs up to her mouth. Both girls cooed with pleasure, watching Alex’s captivated reaction, as Lanita extended her long pink tongue and slathered the tip of it around her own nipple. She slid the glistening appendage in slow circles around her dark pink aureole, then flicked it across her tit-tip several times, coaxing it to taut erection.

A few moments later, Lanita and Taliana started walking side by side toward Alex, their full breasts bouncing, their athletic thighs flexing, heels clicking on the hard marble floor.

“Now, now, hold on there, girls”, he mumbled indecisively. “You just… keep your distance now, or so help me, I-I’ll have to…”.

He threw a half-hearted punch at Taliana when she came into range, but she blocked it easily. Grabbing his arm, she swung Alex around and sent him stumbling towards Lanita. He collided with the curvaceous P.A., accidentally palming both of her generous mammaries as he struggled not to fall over.

“Why, Alex!”, she protested with faux indignity, “what kind of girl do you take me for?”

Yet despite her protests, she made no move to stop Alex as he groped her supple, velvety breasts. His fingers sank deep into their petal-soft surfaces, and he felt her nipples throbbing with heat at the center of his palms. Lanita reached down and trailed her fingertips along the underside of his flexing shaft. Reaching his glans, she flicked at his frenulum with the tips of her manicured fingernails, causing Alex’s swollen member to twitch and strain with frustration, then…

*WHAP!*, she slapped him hard in the face, grabbed his forearms and swung him around in a tight circle, before launching him reeling towards the center of the room. Alex regained his balance, barely, turned, and saw Taliana charging at him. Before he could react, she cartwheeled, flipped up into the air, and wrapped her legs around his neck. He staggered around for a few moments with his hands all over Taliana’s ass, frantically trying to loosen the grasp that her thighs had around his face and neck, while she rained down elbows on top of his head; then she shifted her weight, twisted her torso, and flipped Alex head over heels. He landed with a grunt, on his back, with Taliana on top.

Still prying at her thighs and ass-cheeks in his desperate efforts to break free, Alex squirmed around on the floor beneath her while Taliana rode him like a rodeo bull, crushing his face between her muscular quads and toned hams. He finally gave up when Lanita straddled his legs, and between them the two girls pinned him to floor. Barely able to move a muscle anymore with the weight of both girls pressing down on top of him, all Alex could do was gasp for air through his flaring nostrils, which were pressed flush up against the underside of Taliana’s satin-encased pussy mound. When Lanita encircled his shaft with her soft palm and started pumping it steadily up and down, he stopped struggling completely. Gazing up at the sheen of perspiration on Taliana’s sculpted abs, he put up no resistance whatsoever as Lanita reached into his flies and pulled out his swollen balls-sack. The sharp teeth of his metal zipper bit into Alex’s sensitive scrotal skin, causing him to grunt with pain. But he was helpless to resist Lanita’s advances as she leaned down and enveloped the head of his cock in her hot, wet mouth.

“I have to admit, Mr. Cox, I’m impressed”, Taliana smiled down at him. “You put up more of a fight than our last victim did”. She started rolling her hips and grinding her pussy into Alex’s mouth. “But I’m afraid it’s all over now. You’re ours, and we’re going to give you a night you’ll remember for the rest of your life - no matter how short a time that might turn out to be”.

*SMACK!*, Alex landed a sharp spank on Taliana’s thick left ass-cheek, but this only seemed to add to her amusement.

“Oh, still a little fight left in you?”, she cooed. “Lanita, show Mr. Cox what happens to bad boys who won’t do as they’re told”.

Alex regretted his actions immediately when Lanita pulled her mouth off his swollen member and grabbed his balls in the palm of her hand.

“ _GNNUUUMMPPPHHH!!_ ”, his muffled cries of protest vibrated through Taliana’s crotch in an extremely pleasurable manner - for her - as Lanita tightened her grip and crushed his nuts with agonizing pressure.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy?”, Taliana asked, squeezing his head between her powerful thighs until Alex’s face turned purple. “Or are we going to have to find some even less enjoyable ways to… persuade you?”

It only took a couple of seconds before Alex was nodding frantically. As soon as he did, however, Lanita released her grasp on his balls and went back to sucking on his engorged glans like it was her favorite flavor of lollipop. Alex’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive crown in slow, sensuous circles. Encircling the base of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb, she squeezed it tight and started jacking it rhythmically upwards, causing Alex’s already rigid member to swell and thicken in her mouth, until it was as hard as a bar of tritanium.

“There’s a good boy”, Taliana ruffled his hair. She even relaxed her thighs a little, allowing Alex enough breathing room to catch his breath. Taking hold of his hands, she pried them away from her ass and pinned them to the floor on either side of Alex’s head, then in one swift movement she turned herself around, a-hundred-and-eighty degrees, and sat back down on Alex’s face with his forearms pinned beneath her calves and knees.

“ _Mmmmmpphhhh_ ”, Alex mumbled some token resistance. But having a faceful of Taliana’s beautifully sculpted, thong-bisected bubble-ass was hardly the worst thing that had happened to him tonight. Unzipping the front of Alex’s uniform, Taliana spread it apart to reveal his muscular torso. She leaned forward, braced her hands on his pecs, and started teasing his nipples with her fingertips. At the same time, she spread her thighs even wider apart and pressed her ass down against Alex’s face, grinding her hips from side to side until his nose was buried deep between her smooth, thick ass-cheeks.

“Eat it”, she demanded imperiously. “Eat out my ass or I’m going to slap your balls so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week”. Reaching around behind herself, she stretched out the seat of her panties and hooked it around the left side of her buttocks, fully exposing her pomegranate pink pussy mound and puckered asshole to Alex’s face.

“ _Mmmmmmm_ …”, Lanita hummed on Alex’s cock with sadistic glee.

“Come on, Tali”, she said excitedly, extracting Alex’s glans from her mouth. She lay glistening pole down over his belly, cupped his balls in the palm of her hand and pushed them up so Taliana could make good on her threat. “If he disobeys, we’ll crush them together”. With her other hand, she jacked Alex’s shaft firmly along his lower belly, intentionally grinding her thumb pad over the underside of his glans with each stroke. “First you slap them as hard as you can, then we’ll press our hands together and crush them until he begs for mercy!”

****

It was at that moment Alex realized he had grossly misjudged the situation on Atraxia. After a lifetime of subservience to their male overlords, some of the women here had gone a little crazy - well, maybe a lot crazy, he reflected with a pained grimace. They weren’t so much feminists as closeted misandrists - clandestine haters of men whose warped sense of sexual prejudice had been building for years inside a pressure cooker of misogynistic oppression. And unluckily for him, he was the human equivalent of a release valve tonight, set to be on the receiving end of these two girls’ repressed sexual frustrations whether he wanted to be or not.

Feeling Lanita’s fingers tighten around his balls, he did the only thing he could do. He opened his mouth, slid out his tongue, and thrust it up between Taliana’s walnut-cracking ass-cheeks. Slathering it all over her silky smooth inner ass-crack, he tasted the bodyguard’s fresh, salty sweat, and started eating ass.

***

Meanwhile, in Prince Agala’s luxurious bed chambers nearby, Captain Victoria Fox was startled from her dejected reverie by the sound of a door opening. The room echoed ominously with footsteps as Agala approached her. His favored concubine, Natila, followed close on his heels, her sublimely feminine body still draped in a resplendent ensemble of gold and platinum lingerie.

“Prince Agala”, Victoria started reciting the speech she had been preparing for the past twenty minutes, “If you’ll just hear me out, I think we can both agree that there’s been something of a cultural misunderstanding here. First of all, I-I’d like to assure you that I and my crew respect the customs of your society without reservation. We would never try to impose our beliefs on your sovereign territory, Prince. But while this kind of… situation may seem perfectly normal to you, what I hope you can grasp is, for us, it’s not only disrespectful but… actually quite degrading for a woman to be viewed as nothing more than a sex object”.

She had to crane her neck painfully to one side to catch a glimpse of Agala approaching on her right. What she saw, however, did little to allay her fears. The prince was still wearing his regal white robes, but the belt was undone now, allowing them to hang loose around his corpulent gut. Victoria could see his broad, hairy chest, his tree-trunk-like legs, and most alarmingly his massive foot-long cock. It looked almost fully hard already, sticking out from his groin like a big, swarthy truncheon of male meat, while between his thighs an obscenely large pair of testicles dangled, each easily as big as Victoria’s clenched fist.

“Wh-what I’m trying to say, Prince”, she continued, nervously, “is that I’m sure the Federation would be willing to disregard this entire situation. We could treat it as merely an unfortunate clash of cultures, if, and now this is a very important if… _if_ you untie me, right now, and allow me to leave, unharmed”.

Victoria tensed up when Agala’s palm came into contact with her ass. He squeezed her right buttock firmly, shook it from side to side, then gave it a few light slaps, as though approving of the quality of her figure. She looked back apprehensively and saw that Natila was standing beside him. The beautiful concubine had both of her hands wrapped around the prince’s shaft and was pumping it smoothly back and forth.

“I-I swear to you, Prince”, Victoria tried her best not to sound like she was begging, “release me now, and I’ll forget this ever happened. I’ll return to my ship and leave orbit immediately. I’ll… I’ll double the price that we paid for your minerals. I’ll triple it, anything you like. Just tell me what you want, _please!_ ”.

Agala reached under her chest and cupped Victoria’s breasts in the palms of his hand. He bounced her supple tits up and down a few times, as though testing them for ideal weight and firmness, then slapped them from side to side, again and again, paying particular attention to the way they jiggled with taut malleability beneath her chest. Victoria cringed when she felt the tip of Agala’s cock pressing into the side of her leg. Natila was sliding the prince’s glans back and forth over the oil-slick surface of her thigh and hip, she realized, painting Victoria’s skin with her master’s drooling precum.

“P-please, Prince Agala”, she stammered, “if you’d just listen to what I have to say, we might be able to… * _gluurk_ *”

Agala grabbed a handful of Victoria’s hair and wrenched her head back. “I grow tired of your incessant prattling, Federation whore”, he growled. “You are here for my pleasure. Nothing more, nothing less”.

Slapping away Natila’s hands from his now fully erect cock, he moved in front of Victoria and tilted her face up. 

“Here, put that diplomatic tongue of yours to a more practical use”, he demanded, pressing his uncut cock head to Victoria’s lips. She scrunched up her nose and clenched her jaw, refusing to open her mouth as Agala slid his glans back and forth over her glossy red lips.

*SMACK!*, Natila landed a hard spank on Victoria’s ass, making her gasp with surprise, an action she regretted immediately. Thrusting his hips forward, Agala forced his glans in-between Victoria parted lips and plunged his massive dong about six inches deep into the captain’s mouth.

“ _MMMMMBBBBLLLMMMNN?!_ ”, she mumbled on it angrily, glaring up at Agala with a rebellious look.

“Yesss…”, the prince groaned in pleasure. “I have often wondered what it would be like to use a woman of your Federation for my pleasure”, he said. Taking hold of Victoria’s head with both hands, he sank his fingers deep into her glossy brunette hair and starting rolling his hips, fucking her mouth with about half the length of his cock enveloped in her hot oral cavity. “Stories of the ridiculous state of affairs in your society never fail to amuse me, where women rule and men must serve as their obedient dogs”.

He tilted Victoria’s head to one side and pushed his glans into the side of her mouth, bulging out her cheek obscenely. Clear runners of drool escaped between her distended lips and dribbled down over her chin and jaw as Agala rubbed his bulbous crown against the interior of her mouth.

“Tell me, are your women even proficient in pleasuring the male sex organ?”, he asked. “I would imagine not, as you see the performance of such ‘degrading’ activities as beneath you”.

“Natila, prepare her for my use”, he ordered his favored concubine, “while I test out her throat”.

“Yes, my prince”, Natila answered, before sinking to her knees behind Victoria. She pulled aside the seat of the captain’s black and gold thong, placed her palms on her thick, trembling ass-cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her sleek pussy lips and dark pink asshole. Not wasting a beat, she leaned in, attached her mouth to Victoria’s sex and started eating it out as only a woman who had trained her entire life in the sexual arts knew how. Victoria tensed up and started moaning with arousal immediately. She had never felt anything like it. Commander Johansson was a skilled muff diver, but she had nothing on Natila, who was already hitting all of her weak spots with her long, agile tongue, and finding a few she never even knew she had. It was fast becoming almost impossible to maintain the strict stress position that the bondage frame was forcing her into - with her legs spread shoulder-width apart, her lower back arched at an acute angle, her ass thrust up, and her arms bound behind her back at the wrists and elbow.

She glared up at Agala indignantly as he swabbed his glans around the interior of her mouth, seemingly intent on contaminating every crevice of her oral cavity with his drooling, salty precum. She wretched at the taste of it, but this only seemed to encourage him. Shifting his grip on her head, he gathered up most of Victoria’s hair in a thick ponytail behind her head, then slid his other hand underneath her chin. Cupping the underside of her jaw in his palm, he held her head firmly in place and started rolling his hips, pumping steadily more and more of his thick rubbery dong straight down her throat.

“ _Gluuuuark! Huuuuuuuark! Hrrrrrrrrk!_ ”, was all Victoria could muster by way of response. She could feel Agala’s huge shaft stretching out the interior walls of her neck. He was literally remolding her gullet in the shape of his bulbous glans, she realized, such was the tightness of the fit. With each slow, measured stroke that he eased into her throat, the prince’s mushroom-shaped crown could clearly be seen bulging out Victoria’s slender neck, causing her to * _hlllllllg_ * and * _grrrrrrrk_ * in a truly pathetic manner. Her lips formed a glossy red oval around the girth of his shaft, pouting out with vacuum-like suction every time Agala withdrew, before rolling back in like rubber on leather as he lunged forward and made her stomach churn with yet another balls-deep thrust.

“Yes, that look in your eyes”, he grinned down at her malevolently, “your will to defy me, I find it… quite gratifying”.

Agala tightened his grip on Victoria’s hair and eased himself forward, savoring every spasm and gurgle of the Federation woman’s throat as her tight internal walls milked his cock in rolling waves. For him, this was always the most enjoyable part of breaking in a new member of his harem: when her will was still strong, when she still had enough defiance left in her to resist him in some limited capacity. This one seemed particularly obstinate, he mused, the fire in her ice-blue eyes betraying a past in which she was unaccustomed to being dominated by men. Victoria’s svelte, curvaceous figure had drawn Agala’s attention the moment she had walked into his throne room, and now that he had her trussed up and helpless she looked more attractive than ever. His eyes traced the curves of her beautiful, feminine physique. The way her lower back flexed with toned musculature, forming dimples on either side of her spine; the way her healthy, well-rounded ass-cheeks filled out the contours of her flaring hips with sublime thickness, the utter flawlessness of her smooth, lightly tan skin, gleaming beneath a layer of glossy aromatic oil. She was a prize he would enjoy using for many weeks to come.

Pulling her face in towards his groin, Agala thrust his hips forward as far as they would go and hilted his foot long cock balls-deep in Victoria’s throat. She spluttered on it pitifully. Her graceful swanlike neck bulged around the girth of his meat, her carotid arteries standing out in stark relief as her body struggled to pump enough oxygenated blood to her brain, to keep her from passing out. Agala held her down. Rolling his hips, he stirred his cock around in the depths of Victoria’s gullet, reveling in the blissful sensations of having his manhood massaged and squeezed by the throat of a high-ranking Federation officer. He watched with satisfaction as glistening gag-tears welled along Victoria’s lower eyelids. They trickled down either side of her face, leaving trails of smoky eyeliner on her otherwise flawless, peaches-and-cream complexion. Her head was trembling in his hands now, her whole body shaking with stress and frustration. But still her eyes would not leave his. Still she glared up at him with the ferocity of a Tarkanian amazon.

“Yes, that’s good”, Agala nodded with admiration. “Defy me. Let us make this a battle of wills, and we will see who emerges victorious at the end of the night”.

Pulling back until just the head of his cock remained bulging out between Victoria’s plump ruby lips, he allowed her just enough time to gasp in one desperate breathe through her flaring nostril, before easing himself back in again and filling up her throat with his thick, turgid shaft. As she retched and gurgled on his pumping meat with all the dignity of an Orion slavegirl, Agala settled into a steady rhythm of about one balls-deep thrust every couple of seconds. His swollen, leathery nut-sack swung forward and slapped against her chin on every downstroke, while her face was smothered beneath his overhanging beer gut and her nose buried in his wiry tangle of pubic hair. It was the most degrading thing Victoria had ever experienced in her life, which wasn’t really saying much given the pampered and privileged existence she had enjoyed until recently. But just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, Natila started sliding her fingers around Victoria’s exposed asshole.

Despite her outwardly calm demeanour and undeniably exquisite beauty, inside, the favored concubine was a seething mass of jealousy and vindictiveness. From the moment Agala had laid eyes on Victoria, Natila had sensed his attraction to her; and as potential competition for her prince’s affections, she loathed the Federation woman with all of her heart. She had been trying her best to make Victoria cum with her mouth and fingers, but Agala was right: this was one stubborn and strong-willed bitch, indeed. She had resisted her attentions impressively so far. So deciding a change of tack was in order, Natila slid her fingers down to the most sensitive part of Victoria’s inner thigh and dug her fingernails deep into the ultra-tender flesh she found there, stopping just short of breaking her skin. The Federation woman’s body tensed up immediately, and she heard her gurgle with protest on her master’s pumping rod, but this only spurred Natila on to torture Victoria’s most vulnerable areas even more maliciously. Needling her inner thigh with her sharply manicured fingernails, she spread her ass-cheeks apart with one hand and started easing two fingers down into her asshole. Using the slippery aromatic oil from Victoria’s buttcheeks as a lubricant, she was easily able to slide her slender digits knuckle-deep inside her tight rear entrance. Teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue, she started pumping Victoria’s anal passageway with slow, twisting strokes. Every time she shifted her grip on her inner thigh, and targeted a fresh area of highly sensitized flesh with her fingernails, Natila was rewarded with another squeal of pain from her hapless victim. Her supple thighs and thick, gymnast’s glutes kept clenching up and twitching in response to her touch, which was all the reaction Natila needed in order to know she was making Victoria’s experience even less enjoyable than it had to be as she retched on Agala’s huge pistoning cock over and over again.

After another ten minutes or so of this rough and vindictive treatment, Captain Fox’s whole body was covered in sweat. Plump beads of perspiration were rolling down her her face and neck. Glistening rivulets of the liquid were trickling along the indentation of her spine, forming little pools of iridescent wetness on her lower back, while droplets of sweat dribbled down over her cleavage and breasts and dripped from the tips of her taut pink nipples. Her ass-cheeks shone brightly in the room’s dim, flickering torchlight, as did the perspiration dappled backs of her thighs and calves. She was exhausted, and had almost passed out multiple times from Agala’s asphyxiating face-fucking technique. But somehow she had hung in there, refusing to give either of her assailants the satisfaction of seeing her break.

Finally, Agala extracted his cock from the depths of her throat, and his rubbery shaft slid out between her lips dripping with bubbly throat slime. Victoria gasped in a few deep breaths of much needed oxygen before breaking down in a fit of coughing. In spite of her discomfort, she almost felt a twisted sense of pride that she had been able to hold out against them - until she noticed that Agala was moving around behind her.

“N-no! * _cough cough_ *, she spluttered, panicking. “Prince, we can still make a deal! I’ll forgive you for… everything you’ve done. I’ll… I’ll give you my ship! I promise, all of my crew… they’ll surrender, if I order it! Just think what you could do * _cough cough_ * with a Federation warship! All the beautiful women aboard, you can have them _all_ , I swear, if you’ll just let me…”

*SMACK!*, Agala landed a firm spank on Victoria’s ass, causing her bubbly glutes to jiggle like two globes of sculpted jello.

“Silence”, he grunted, sinking his fingers deep into her thick, luscious ass-cheek. “You are in no position to bargain here”. He grabbed both of Victoria’s buttocks in the palms of his hands and spread them apart. Nestling his saliva-slick member between her trembling glutes, he pressed them together and starting sliding his shaft back and forth along the valley of her ass-crack. “Besides”, he grinned, hotdogging the captain’s supple ass-cheeks with almost the full length of his cock, “what use would I have for your crew, when I already have you, their most loyal and valiant leader?”

Victoria was about to reply when she found herself face-to-face, so to speak, with Natila’s plump, heart-shaped bubble-ass. The concubine peered down at her over her shoulder disdainfully, before grabbing the back of Victoria’s head with both hands and pulling her face into her ass.

“ _MMMMPPPHHHLLMMPPHMMM?!_ ”, she mumbled on a mouthful of backside. Natila shifted her hips from side to side, enveloping the captain’s face almost completely in her thick, buoyant ass cleavage. She had already taken off her panties, so Victoria’s mouth and nose were immediately pressed up against Natila’s plump pussy mound and puckered asshole. She spread her legs wider apart, curved her lower spine, and thrust her bountiful ass back into Victoria’s face. It was as much a show of dominance as a means to silence the Federation woman, and Natila savored the glint of outrage in her ice-blue eyes as she regarded Victoria coolly over her shoulder with a provocative smile.

Agala chuckled at the petty battle of wills taking place between his latest acquisition and his favored concubine. But Victoria’s ass was no laughing matter. Her perfectly sculpted, flawlessly smooth, thick, bubbly glutes were truly a sight to behold, even for the prince, who had seen more than his fair share of shapely female rear ends. The way they surrounded his shaft in a tight sheath of slippery, velvety flesh and squeezed him tight as he pumped his cock back and forth between them could only be described as heavenly. 

Victoria herself was fast approaching the limits of her endurance. After being forced to wait for more than twenty minutes in an energy-sapping stress position before Agala had arrived, she had been uncomfortable enough to begin with. But now, after a hard, fifteen-minute face-fucking session and Natila’s infuriating pussy-teasing - with no relief from her spread-legged, arched-backed pose - she was barely still capable of keeping herself from collapsing. Excruciating cramps were running up and down the backs of her thighs and calves, making her toned muscles twitch and clench spasmodically; her lower back was aching from sustained, unnatural contortion; her shoulders were burning with lactic acid build up, and every inch of her curvaceous athletic figure was shaking with barely held back fatigue. As a Fem Fleet captain, Victoria had always striven to keep herself in excellent physical shape, but due to her vanity, her exercise routines were geared more towards obtaining aesthetically pleasing results, so she could feel proud of herself when she posed in the mirror for a post-workout selfie. The notion of trying to improve her cardiovascular endurance for the sake of surviving a sustained bondage-frame rape session had never really occurred to her. And as such, she was completely unprepared for her current predicament - even less so when Prince Agala started swabbing his turgid glans back and forth over her tightly puckered, dark pink asshole.

Having had his fill of foreplay, he grabbed Victoria’s panties and ripped them away from her ass, leaving the tattered black and gold garment dangling from one side of her hips. He smacked and squeezed her bare buttocks a few times, admiring the healthy jiggle of her flesh, before digging his fingers deep into their supple, glistening surfaces and spreading them wide apart. Perhaps understandably, Victoria started to freak out at this. As soon as she felt Agala’s cock head pressing down into her tight anal ring, she started mumbling between Natila’s smothering ass-cheeks and bucking violently against the bondage frame.

“Calm yourself, my dear”, Agala said, stroking Victoria’s trembling buttocks. “The more you struggle, the less * _ung_ *… _pleasure_ you will find in this experience”.

Victoria was pretty sure she wouldn’t find any pleasure at all in this degrading anal rape, but Natila’s thick, heart-shaped ass-cheeks covering up her mouth and nose made it impossible for her to say so. The bondage frame and restraints holding her in place had not a centimeter of give in them. No matter how much she strained against the bar that was pressing down on her lower back, or tugged at the manacles that were holding her ankles in place, there was simply nothing she could do to stop Prince Agala as he gripped her buttocks firmly, and started easing his rigid member deeper and deeper into her ass.

“ _Ahhhh_ … yes”, the prince groaned with carnal delight. “You are… as tight as a Ferengi coin purse, my dear… but much lovelier to look upon”. He slid his thumbs down between Victoria’s buttocks and pried apart her distended asshole. With another firm shunt of his hips, he forced another couple of inches of his wide, veiny organ down between her twitching glutes. “Such… resilience”, he grunted. “This must surely be the first time a man has, * _gnn_ *, taken you so”.

_Second,_ Victoria thought darkly, remembering that fateful night in the Equality’s gym when Ensign Cox had bested her in physical combat, then humiliated her in front of her crew by choking her out and forcing her to tap. She recalled the hot, invasive presence of Alex’s cock burrowing down between her buttocks until he was balls-deep inside her ass. As utterly degrading as that experience had been, she found herself almost longing for the familiarity of the ensign’s touch. At least with him it was personal. She had been taunting Alex for years on the bridge of the USS Equality. When he finally got a chance to pay her back, she had felt his intense satisfaction in the dominance he was able to exert over her. Alex needed her, maybe even loved her; Victoria had sensed this in every pulse of blood that had pounded through his cock as he had choked the life out of her in front of her crew. On some twisted, subliminal level, she realized, in a rare moment of clarity, she was starting to need him almost as much. But with Agala, she was just another curvaceous female body for him to stick his dick into. His interest in her was completely impersonal. She was meat to him, an alluring fuck toy he would enjoy playing with for a few days or weeks or months, until something new caught his eye. Which made her utter inability to fend off his advances as he forced his massive cock down into her ass all the more degrading and dehumanizing.

“ _Huuuaahhhh…_ ”, she gasped in a deep breath of air when Natila suddenly pulled her face back from her ass and allowed her to breathe properly for the first time in minutes. But her relief was short-lived when the concubine grabbed the collar around her neck and yanked it upwards, causing the tight black leather to bite into her throat.

“Spit”, Natila demanded, holding her palm out in front of Victoria’s mouth.

“ _Gnnnnn_ … fuck you!”, Victoria croaked, then immediately regretted it when Natila slapped her hard in the face.

“Spit, you unworthy cunt!”, she hissed in her face, and as much as she hated herself for acquiescing, Victoria realized she had no choice. Gathering up the liquid in her mouth, she spat a thick globule of bubbly saliva into Natila’s palm. The concubine sneered at her weakness, before leaning forward over Victoria’s back, treating her to a faceful of the front of her pussy.

“My prince”, she said to Agala respectfully, “please, allow me to help you”.

Understanding his concubine’s offer without explanation, Agala drew himself back from Victoria’s ass. Her puckered anal ring pouted outwards as the prince’s wrist-thick girth slid out from her ass. He stopped when just his mushroom-shaped glans remained buried inside Victoria’s rear entrance, and nodded to Natila. The concubine spread Victoria’s spit evenly between her palms, then wrapped her fingers around Agala’s shaft. Using a two-handed grip, she stroked the prince’s vein-marbled pole slowly up and down, spreading Victoria’s saliva all over its surface. Pressing her pussy firmly into the captain’s face, she pumped Agala’s straining cock for nearly a minute, while he closed his eyes, groaned with pleasure, and massaged Victoria’s bubbly ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands.

“Enough”, he said at last, swatting away Natila’s hands. “Bring me wine, my beautiful whore”. He took hold of Victoria’s hips with both hands and started bullying his way up into her ass. Any trace of tenderness or restraint now disappeared completely as Agala plunged his spit-lubed meat forcefully in between her ass-cheeks. Tightening his grasp on her hips, he started rolling his groin and pumping Victoria’s ass with shunts hard enough to send fleshy reverberations rippling through her thighs and glutes.

“ _UNNGH! UNNGH! UNNGGH!! UUNNGGH!!!_ ”, was all the Fem Fleet captain could say in response as she had her ass pounded by a solid foot of swarthy Atraxian cock.

She tried to brace her legs back against the bondage frame on either side of them, in order to give herself some kind of traction to resist the prince’s heavy, jarring thrusts. But his sheer brute strength kept pushing her forward, causing the collar around her neck to bite deeper and deeper into her throat as Agala pounded her ass relentlessly. The bar beneath her lower belly was likewise pressing against Victoria’s bladder; even if she raised herself up onto her tiptoes as high as she could manage, she feared it wouldn’t be long now before she succumbed to the utter humiliation of wetting herself while having her ass ploughed by a three-hundred-pound misogynistic barbarian. And despite her best efforts to knuckle down and bear the indignity in silence, it wasn’t long before Victoria started to hear herself moaning and grunting with each full-length thrust that Agala pounded into her ass. And it wasn’t long after this that she was utterly dismayed to find herself begging for mercy, pleading with both Natila and Agala for a leniency that she knew they would never grant her. She castigated herself without any semblance of dignity for ever having dreamt of striking Agala when he had blessed her with his regal touch. She grovelled and fawned over Natila’s beauty, shamelessly trying to ingratiate herself with the favored concubine in the desperate hope that she might do something to lessen her suffering. When presented with the opportunity, she literally thanked her for slapping her in the face, again and again humiliating herself with sycophantic shows of gratitude while Natila punished her cheeks back and forth with stinging bitch slaps - before eagerly extending her tongue and lapping at the concubine’s puckered asshole when she presented it before her mouth and demanded that she service her.

Victoria’s unabashed display of self abasement over the next hour or so was matched only by her acute feelings of self loathing. After a lifetime of entitlement, in which everything she’d ever wanted was handed to her on the silver platter of gender reparations, the experience of being helplessly bound to a bondage frame and ass-raped by a big, sweaty, hairy man who cared for nothing but his own pleasure, was a bitter pill to swallow indeed for the once indomitable Fem Fleet captain. She was disgusted at herself for how easily she had broken. It had taken her assailants less than an hour to reduce her to a pleading, groveling wreck.

Yet through it all, one image in the back of her mind gave Victoria hope. As low as she had fallen tonight, she knew there was still one man out there whose obsession with her would drive him to claim her back. She had sensed Alex’s possessiveness from the first moment they had met. As their antagonistic relationship had developed over the years, she had nurtured that spark of mutual enmity from the unreachable throne of her command, secretly treasuring every opportunity she got to slap Alex down in front of her crew - because she knew it only made his desire for her sharper, made him want to fuck her even harder.

But surely she hadn’t misread her male subordinate’s intentions. Surely, he was coming back to save her from this fate almost worse than death. This was the one desperate thought that kept repeating over and over in Victoria’s mind as Prince Agala pounded her ass like a Klingon bull in heat, and Natila playfully suffocated her between her plump, velvety buttocks: where was Ensign Alexander Cox?


	5. Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part III

The Patriarchy Plan: Chapter Six

****Slave Girls of Atraxia Prime, Part III** **

****

_F.E.M. Date: 51_ _302_ _._ _1_

_Location:_ _Atraxia Prime, Atraxia System_ _, Sector_ _17_ _, Alpha Quadrant_

“ _Awww_ , fu-uck yeahhhhh…”, Alex groaned with contentment, lost in a world of sensual pleasure as Taliana rode his cock in a king-sized hot tub.

The tall, athletically built woman’s whole body was glistening with wetness and sliding with patches of bubble bath. She was completely naked, sitting atop Alex’s groin, and working every inch of his shaft inside her tight, searing pussy. Her supple abs flexed and rolled in the flickering candlelight while her full, teardrop-shaped breasts jiggled on her chest with just the right combination of firmness and feminine malleability. Bracing her hands on his torso, she squeezed the Federation man’s pecs and teased his nipples with her thumbs, clearly enjoying every second of being in the dominant position as she rode him with slow, sensuous undulations of her lower belly. Behind Alex, perched on the side of the tub with his head cradled between her thighs, Lanita hovered over him like a doting girlfriend. Every so often she would lean down, tilt Alex’s head back, press her lips to his, and virtually devour his mouth with long, spit-swapping, tongue-entangled French kisses. Alex might almost have called this heaven - if it weren’t for the fact that his arms were handcuffed behind his back.

“ _Mmmmm…_ ”, Taliana smiled, “sounds like someone’s enjoying himself”. Clenching down on Alex’s cock with her trained pussy muscles, she rolled her hips in circles and stirred his rigid member around inside herself.

Alex groaned, his eyes almost rolling back in their sockets as Taliana tortured his cock in the most pleasurable way imaginable. “Can’t say… I’ve got any complaints”, he gasped. “Well, maybe the water’s getting a little… tepid, but… I’ll take the rough with the smooth”.

Lanita leaned down over his face from behind. “Ready for another dip?”, she asked, playfully trailing her fingers over Alex’s six pack.

“Yeah, well… as delightful as that sounds”, he replied, “I’d rather not”.

“Oh, come on”, Taliana smiled. “Don’t be like that”. She pinched Alex’s nipples between her forefingers and thumbs, causing him to wince with discomfort, and started riding his cock with increasingly forceful movements. “What do you think, * _ungh*_ , Lani?”, she gasped, as bathwater churned around her hips and splashed over the sides of the tub. “Think he can take, * _nmnm*_ , two minutes this time?”

“ _Ooohhh_ , you’re such a bad girl, Tali”, Lanita cooed. “He barely lasted a minute and a half last time. What do you say, babe?”, she gazed down into Alex’s eyes. “Want to try and set a new record? Nobody’s ever lasted two minutes before, not with Tali riding him”.

“Well, my guess is… you’re gonna push me down there… no matter what I say”, Alex replied, trying to stay focused as Taliana’s pussy worked his cock like a satin vice. “Besides, this bitch only likes it… ‘cause of how hard… my dick gets when I’m _mmmnnmbbbllmmm…_ ”. He gurgled bathwater when Lanita spread her thighs apart and pushed his head down below the surface.

The two girls had been tormenting Alex like this for what seemed like a long time now. Taking it in turns to ride his perpetually hard cock while playfully submerging him beneath the water’s surface, they had pushed the ensign to the point of asphyxiation multiple times. He had lost count of how many times he had cum, but whatever drugs they had dosed him with wouldn’t allow his cock to stay soft for more than a few seconds. All in all, it had been one hell of a night, in some ways one of the best of Alex’s life. But it was starting to get old now - real old, he thought to himself as Taliana twisted his nipples below the water’s surface and rode his cock with hard, downward-thrusting shunts of her hips. He felt Lanita slide into the tub behind him. Still holding him under, she wrapped her legs around his torso and pressed her luscious, triple-D-cup tits down on his face. She slid them around all over Alex’s submerged features, then pushed her bountiful melons together of either side of his cheeks and started rolling them up and down, giving virtually Alex’s entire head an underwater tit-job with her warm, petal-soft cleavage. The whole situation was like heaven and hell rolled into one. There were probably worse ways to go out, Alex thought to himself with a wry grin, but he wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

The drugs were beginning to wear off. Alex could feel his mind coming back into focus as the fog of lust and disorientation that was blanketing his thoughts became a little less opaque with each passing minute. If he really concentrated now, he could reach out with his mind and sense the girls’ thoughts within grasping distance of his psychic control. The sensory deprivation effect of being held underwater was at once an advantage and a disadvantage. It helped Alex to blot out the sights and sounds around him, and thus focus his mind more keenly. But at the same time it intensified the pleasure of having his cock rode by a girl with seemingly endless stamina and one the tightest pussies he had ever felt. But it was now or never, he decided. There was no way he could last a full two minutes underwater with these bitches tormenting him.

His lungs already starting to burn from lack of oxygen, Alex zeroed in on Lanita’s psychic presence and tapped into her thoughts. He sifted through her memories and found what he was looking for, then prompted her to reach back over the side of the tub. It was like groping around in pitch darkness for a few seconds, and Alex could feel his anxiety building as his chest started to hitch in desperate need of taking a breath. But then he found them - two objects: a small metal key and a glass vial containing the antidote to the drug they had dosed him with. Taliana had her eyes closed and was riding his cock like a woman possessed, with her head tilted back, her mouth open, and moaning with pleasure as she worked herself towards orgasm on his rock solid shaft. She didn’t even notice when Lanita reached underneath Alex’s body and unlocked the handcuffs that were binding his wrists together. When she buoyed him up above the water’s surface with her hands, however, and Alex gasped in a few breaths of much needed fresh air, Taliana’s eyes shot open in surprise.

“Lani, what the hell?!”, she gasped, still riding Alex’s cock with rolling thrusts of her hips, “I’m so, * _ungh_ *, fucking close! You know… how much I like to cum, * _nnmm_ *, when they’re drowning!”.

“I.. I don’t know… what I’m doing”, Lanita replied, clearly perplexed as to why her body was doing one thing when her mind was telling it otherwise.

Before either of them could react, Alex commanded Lanita to upend the vial of liquid over his mouth. He spluttered it down, still breathing hard as his lungs worked double-time to absorb as much oxygen as possible.

“Oh, god, Tali, what’s happening to me?!”, Lanita cried in amazement. “Why am I…”

“Sorry, ladies”, Alex grinned, “fun’s over”.

Feeling his strength return almost immediately, he reached up and grabbed Taliana’s hips.

“Hey!”, she protested, and tried to push him away, but was shocked to find she wasn’t strong enough to do so anymore.

With a heave, Alex rolled them both over to one side and pushed Taliana down below the water’s surface. He postured up above her, reached back, grabbed her ankles, then levered the girl’s thrashing legs up and over her body. Effectively bending her double, he pinned her to the bottom of the tub in a piledriver position.

“Time for some payback, bitch”, Alex said, with great satisfaction. Lifting his hips up until just the head of his cock remained lodged between Taliana’s pussy lips, he slammed them forward again and hilted his shaft balls-deep inside her sex. He heard her gurgle beneath the water’s surface, saw bubbles of air float up and pop amid the foam. He braced almost all of his weight down against Taliana’s ass, and started pounding the bodyguard’s spread pussy with hard, downwards-thrusting, disciplinary strokes. She writhed around in desperation beneath him, trying to reach up and claw at Alex’s face as he rode her like a bucking bronco. But Alex just turned his attention to Lanita and flooded her mind with a deep-seated need to obey him.

“Grab your sister’s hands, slut”, he growled. “Hold the bitch down while I fuck some respect into her”.

“Y-yes, Alex”, Lanita nodded meekly, and reaching down, grasped Taliana’s slender wrists and pinned them to the bottom of the hot tub. Even through the water, Alex could see the look of astonishment and shock on Taliana’s face as her own sister sided against her. He grinned down at her and upped his pace even more, really putting his back into it as he slammed his hips down against Taliana’s upturned ass over and over again, pounding her down against the bottom of the tub as she struggled uselessly to break free from his grasp. It wasn’t long before her movements became more labored, however, and the forcefulness of her resistance began to trail off as her depleted muscles ran out of oxygen. Alex estimated he held her down for a good two and a half minutes before Taliana’s body became completely limp, and she gave up with a final shudder of exhaustion.

“Hey, look at that”, he grinned at Lanita, plunging his cock balls-deep into Taliana’s pussy one last time. “She set a new record”.

Grabbing a handful of Taliana’s hair, he pulled her head up out of the water. She coughed and spluttered weakly as Alex and Lanita picked her up and laid her back against the side of the tub.

“Why… why am I… helping you?”, Lanita murmured, her beautiful countenance frowning in a mask of confusion.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that”, Alex replied with amusement. “But what you can do for me is grab that other pair of handcuffs over there. I’m not done with you two bitches yet”.

As Lanita leaned over the side of the tub, Alex couldn’t help but admire her glistening bubble-ass. The backs of her thighs were deliciously thick yet sculpted to perfection, and where they curved smoothly up into the peach-like crevice of her ass-crack, he could just about make out the pink slit of her pussy lips peaking out between them. 

“Come over here”, he demanded, draping his arms back along the edge of the tub. Lanita waded through the water towards him, her sumptuous melons glistening with wetness just above the surface. She came close enough for her nipples to touch Alex’s chest, while his thick, rubbery cock shaft pressed into her lower belly.

“I… I still don’t understand”, she whimpered. “We’ve done this to… so many men in the past. But no one’s ever been able to… fight back, not like this”.

“How many?”, Alex asked. Cupping Lanita’s full breasts in the palms of his hand, he started massaging them like stress relievers. Sinking his fingers deep into their luscious, petal soft surfaces, he teased her nipples with his thumbs, grinding them in slow circles around the circumference of her aureoles. “Tell me the truth now, how many men have you two… sirens killed like this?”

“* _Nnmm_ *, six?”, Lanita replied, biting her lower lip. “You should have been number seven, but… hey, what are you doing?”. She glanced over her shoulder when Alex suddenly gathered her arms up behind her back, then clicked the cuffs on around her wrists.

“Bad, bad girls”, he tutted. Turning Lanita around, he stood up and nestled his straining shaft in-between her buttocks, then frogmarched her across the hot tub over to where Taliana was sitting.

“Wake up, sleepy head”, Alex said, reaching around Lanita’s body and lifting Taliana up by her armpits. He pressed the two girls’ bodies together, their full, supple breasts sliding wetly against each other, then pulled Taliana’s arms underneath Lanita’s, forcing her to hug the smaller girl’s torso as she drooled onto her shoulder. When Taliana felt the second pair of handcuffs being clicked onto her wrists, her eyes fluttered open drowsily.

“Huh? Lani, what… the hell?”, she mumbled. Slowly regaining her senses, she tugged at the handcuffs behind Lanita’s back, but Alex had wrapped the two chains together, making it impossible for either of them to escape from their mutual tight embrace. They were stuck facing each other, Lanita with her hands cuffed behind her back, Taliana with her arms wrapped around her sister’s curvaceous torso. Their full wet breasts looked incredibly alluring as they pressed tightly against each other, causing both of the girls’ luscious side-boobs to bulge on either side of their chests, while their nipples touched and rubbed back and forth amid a buoyant overabundance of gleaming, olive-tan cleavage.

Alex dragged them back to the center of the hot tub. Lifting them off their feet, he maneuvered the girls into a horizontal floating position, then pried Lanita’s legs apart and moved himself in between them.

“H-hey, she can’t breathe!”, Lanita protested as Taliana’s face disappeared below the water’s surface.

“Yep”, Alex replied, palming her plump, flexing buttocks, “and I feel just terrible about it”.

*SMACK!*, he landed a spank on Lanita’s ass, sending droplets of water spraying off in all directions.

“Or maybe not”. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pressed forward with his hips and speared Lanita’s sex balls-deep with his hard cock.

“ _Unnnggghhhh!_ ”, she squealed and started writhing around in Alex’s grasp. But with her hands cuffed behind her back, and no purchase available for any of her limbs in the waist-deep hot tub, there was literally nothing she could do to resist him as Alex postured up behind her, grabbed her hips, and proceeded to pound Lanita’s tight pussy with every inch of his cock. The Atraxian girl spluttered and coughed as her head was repeatedly submerged beneath the water’s surface. Getting off on his position of dominance, Alex grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her head down, forcing Lanita to smooch her sister full on her lips as they both gasped desperately for air. Pumping her tight snatch with hard, deep thrusts, he exorcised all of the frustrations that had been building up inside him all night. The Atraxian girl’s well-rounded bubble-ass rippled with suppleness as he slammed his groin into the backs of her thighs time and again. The water around them churned and frothed, splashing over the sides of the tub. Struggling to raise her head above the water’s surface, Lanita’s muffled squeals could be heard echoing around the room as she had her pussy pounded repeatedly by Alex’s rigid girth. He counted out one-hundred hard strokes, making each and every one of them count, savoring the sensation of Lanita’s tight internal walls clenching down on his pistoning shaft and milking it irresistibly. Then he pulled out and rolled the girls over onto their sides. He allowed them to come up for air for a few seconds, which Taliana in particular seemed especially in need of. As soon as her mouth cleared the surface of the water, she started coughing and gasping desperately, almost sobbing with gratitude when she realized Alex wasn’t intending to drown her.

“See?”, he grinned down at them both. “Not so much fun when you’re on the receiving end, huh?”.

“Oh, god, * _cough cough_ *, we’re _so_ sorry!”, Lanita spluttered. “We’ll never, * _glurgle_ *, do this again, to anyone, we promise!”

“Yes!”, Taliana choked. “We’ve l-learned our lesson, * _hlurk_ *. Just let us go, and I swear, * _gasp_ *, we’ll tell the guards not to stop you!”

Grabbing a handful of each of their ass-cheeks, Alex squeezed them firmly.

“Sorry girls, but we’re not through yet”. He eased his cock in-between their bodies and pressed them together, enveloping his shaft in a petal-soft sheath of flesh formed by Lanita and Taliana’s lower bellies. Pumping his hips at a leisurely pace, he slid his rigid pole slowly back and forth between their toned, feminine abs.

“You know, you especially”, he said to Lanita, “you really had me going. That whole speech about wanting to escape from this _terrible_ place. Very convincing, I must say”.

Every time his glans came into contact with the girls’ pressed-together belly buttons, it was like their soft, slippery navels were suckling on his cock head from both sides - such was the vacuum-like pressure of their flexing abs as they gasped for breath and writhed in desperation against each other.

“What do you want from us?”, Lanita asked. “Just tell us… we’ll give you anything. I know - your captain, right?! We can tell you where they’re holding her!”

“Oh, you’re gonna tell me that anyway”, said Alex. “But first… I’m going to enjoy myself”.

“N-no, wait!”, Lanita cried. “Alex, we can work something out, _please_ , listen to me, we can _ummmbbbllmmmblm_!”. But the rest of her sentence trailed off in an indecipherable gurgle as her head was submerged beneath the surface of the water again. They both started thrashing around angrily, but Alex was able to hold control their movements with ease. Turning their bodies over, he positioned Taliana on top this time, then pulled his cock out from between their bellies. Sinking his fingers deep into the bodyguard’s sculpted glutes, he spread them apart, and eased himself in between her parted thighs. She tensed up when she felt Alex’s cock prodding at her pussy mound, and started struggling ferociously. But with her arms wrapped around Lanita’s torso, and their bodies crushed together with barely a millimeter of wriggle room between them, there was almost nothing she could do to defend herself as Alex swiped his glans back and forth over her sleek cunt lips a few times, before lining himself up, thrusting his hips forward and burying his cock ten inches deep inside her tight pussy.

“ _MMMNNBBLLMMMBBLLMMM!!_ ”, Taliana moaned into the water, sending a stream of bubbles floating up to the surface. But Alex showed her no mercy whatsoever as he grasped the bodyguard’s hips in a vice-like grip and started pounding her hot twat like a man possessed.

*SMACK!*, he landed a swat on her right ass-cheek, admiring the way the shockwave rippled across both of her glistening buttocks. He could already detect subtle differences in Taliana’s body. Compared to Lanita, she was not only taller and more physically imposing, but the toned, athletic quality of her musculature was more like that of a professional gymnast, or a particularly thick prima ballerina, than that of a girl who just worked out for the sake of keeping herself in shape. Everything about her long-limbed, statuesque figure spoke of discipline, training, and strength of will. The muscles around her shoulder blades rippled with graceful fluidity. Her spine looked as limber as a willow branch. Every inch of her svelte 5’10” frame was honed to aesthetic perfection, as though sculpted by the chisel of a Renaissance master. The fact that she also had flawlessly smooth, Mediterranean tan skin, legs that seemed to go on forever, full, firm, D-cup breasts, and a heart-shaped bubble-ass that apparently six men had literally died for, only magnified her allure in Alex’s eyes, and made him more determined than ever to find out what it would take to break this almost Amazonian specimen of femininity.

With this in mind, he grabbed two handfuls of Taliana’s thick, buoyant ass-cheeks, sank his fingers deep into their trembling surfaces, and started pumping her pussy with punishingly hard thrusts. Dimples formed at the base of her spine as the Atraxian girl arched her lower back and strived to raise her head above the surface of the water. Impressively, she was strong enough to do so, and was even able to gulp down a few desperate breaths of air before Alex interceded. Leaning forward over her body, he rested almost all of his weight on Taliana’s ass, and started pumping his hips down against her thick buttocks - using short, bullying shunts to push her face back down below the water’s surface again. She thrashed around beneath him furiously. Kicking out with her long, muscular legs, she sent water splashing in all directions, clearly incensed that Alex was able to dominate her with such apparent ease. She looked just like a spoiled little girl throwing a temper tantrum, Alex mused, a world away from the strong and self-possessed young woman he had met just a few hours ago in Prince Agala’s throne room. Thrusting his hips forward, he hilted himself balls deep inside Taliana’s tightly clenched sex, then started stirring his shaft around inside her, getting off on the searing heat and luxurious softness of the bodyguard’s lubed-up fuck tunnel. For him it was heavenly, as Taliana’s trained internal muscles rolled and spasmed around his throbbing member, massaging him steadily towards climax; while for her it could only be described as hellish, as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, her chest hitched in dire need of taking a breath, and darkness pushed in at the corners of her vision as her overtaxed cardiovascular system began to shut down from sustained abuse.

Alex lost track of how long he held her under. It was only when Taliana’s well-rounded ass-cheeks slowly began to relax beneath his hips, turning cushiony and wonderfully receptive to his thrusts, and her whole body went limp and floated up to the water’s surface, that he realized she had passed out. Beneath her, Lanita also ragdolled at about the same time, so Alex decided to show a little compassion and pulled them both up together. After a few seconds of dazed gurgling, Taliana spit up a mouthful of water onto her sister’s face, which seemed to bring Lanita at least partially to her senses. Coughing and moaning, with drool dribbling out from one side of her mouth, she pleaded incomprehensibly for mercy. They both looked utterly exhausted as Alex dragged them over to the side of the tub.

“Okay, girls”, he said, “time for some answers”.

“Y-yes, of course”, spluttered Lanita. “Anything y-you… want, Alex! _*Cough cough*_ Just no more, _*hlurk*_ , w-water, please…”

Alex hoisted them up onto the side of the hot tub. Laying them on their sides, he grasped Lanita’s leg and pushed it up and over her torso into a side-splits position. She was flexible enough to hold the stretch almost effortlessly, while her other leg dangled over the side of the hot tub. With her legs spread apart in such a vulnerable posture, there was nothing she could do to resist Alex as he hunched over her body, thrust his cock roughly into her pussy, and started pumping her in a sides-splits position with deep, steady strokes.

“First of all”, he grunted down at her, “you’re going to tell me where they’re holding Captain Fox”.

“* _Unnghh_ *, sh-she’s in the prince’s… private… chambers!”, Lanita gasped. “They’re on the same floor, * _nnhh!_ *, as we are! Just go out… through the door, * _nnmmm_ *, in the bedroom… over there”, she nodded at the arched portal through which they had dragged Alex, handcuffed and thoroughly ball-busted, a few hours ago, “t-turn left, * _gasp!_ *, and it’s… two doors down!”

“There’s a good girl”, Alex complimented her, before driving his cock all the way into Lanita’s pussy and battering the entrance to her cervix with his oversized glans.

“ _UUUNNNNGGGHHH!!_ ”, she tensed up and mewled with pleasure - until Alex withdrew and turned his attention to Taliana.

“Hello, gorgeous”, he grinned down at her. “What I want from you is tactical information, like how many guards are stationed on this floor. And what’s the best route to get from the prince’s chambers to the landing pads?”. Hooking his elbow underneath her knee, he lifted her leg up to a hundred-and-eighty degree splits, then extended Taliana’s calf and leaned into her thigh, pushing the limits of even her impressive flexibility as her legs were forced into an almost balletic pose.

“Th-there aren’t any guards… on this floor… not tonight”, she grimaced, as Alex nuzzled his glans in-between her spread pussy lips. “Agala wanted… privacy, * _gnn_ *, for breaking in his… new plaything”.

Alex grabbed a handful of her ass and leaned into Taliana’s body, driving his rigid shaft all the way down into her pussy in one smooth stroke.

“ _UUUUUNNNNGGHHH!!_ ”, she moaned helplessly as he sank his fingers deep into her supple ass-cheek and started pumping her sex with thrusts hard enough to send judders rippling through both her and Lanita’s bound-together bodies at the same time. Alex spent the next twenty minutes or so ‘interrogating’ the two girls. Switching back and forth between their pussies and their assholes, he pounded them both into shuddering submission as thoroughly as any man ever had - including Prince Agala, who was not a man prone to unsolicited acts of mercy when it came to using the women of his harem for the purpose they were born for. They spilled the beans on every detail of the palace’s defenses as he did so, informed Alex in gasping, broken voices exactly how he could circumvent the security protocols that Taliana herself, as the head of palace security, had put in place around the prince’s personal chambers. And in exchange for their cooperation, they got fucked hard. Alex took out every last particle of his frustration at being tricked and captured by Lanita on the beautiful P.A.’s perfectly sculpted ass. Pumping her tight little anal ring like a roused stallion, he had her begging for mercy in the most undignified and self-abasing ways imaginable. And then he turned his attention to Taliana’s genetically enhanced bubble ass, and didn’t let up until she was a quivering mass of defeated Amazonian femininity, her trained body finally betraying her as it collapsed and became unresponsive in the face of the sheer brutality and aggressiveness of Alex’s prolonged anal assault.

Satisfied that he had established his dominance over the two Atraxian beauties, he finally allowed himself to unload in Lanita’s pussy first. Pumping her full of his hot, churning seed, he thoroughly unburdened his balls of the backed-up load that had been boiling inside them for the past couple of hours of drug-induced femdom. They had made him cum multiple times throughout the night, but he’d been saving up the motherload for just such an occasion as this, when he was on top and the two defeated girls had no other option but to accept his virile seed deep into their wombs and probably get knocked up by it. After thoroughly inseminating one of the sisters, he pulled out of Lanita’s pussy and slammed his still-ejaculating cock balls-deep into Taliana’s freshly fucked sex. She trembled and moaned beneath him as he shot lance after lance of steaming hot, bottom-of-the-barrel ball juice straight into her baby-maker.

“Yeahhhh…”, Alex groaned with satisfaction. “You two bitches are gonna have my babies now”. He tapped into their minds as he drained every last drop of spunk into Taliana’s cunt, and along with his seed in their bellies, implanted a deep-seated compulsion in both of their psyches to bring his child to term. Whatever their lives had been until now, he told them, was over. Their new purpose in life was to bear his children and to raise them with as much love and compassion as they could. He burned into their minds that they would leave the palace, support each other throughout their pregnancies, and then find one good male role model each, whom they would seduce and inveigle in harmonious domesticity to act as their child’s father figure.

“No more femdom for you two”, Alex grinned, as he pulled out of Taliana’s pussy and stepped over their gasping, glistening forms to retrieve his clothes from the towel rack. “From now on, you’re both gonna be good, little, servile housewives and mothers. Yeah, chefs in the kitchen, servants in the living quarters, and whores in the bedroom. You’re going to fulfil every fantasy and desire that your future husbands have been dreaming up in the backs of their minds. And you’re going to raise my kids in warm, loving, family homes. Got all that, ladies?”.

“ _Mmmmmhhh_ … yesss”, Lanita cooed. Writhing sensuously against Taliana’s body, she basked in the afterglow of one of the most intense fuck sessions she had ever experienced. “We’ll be good obedient women from now on, Alex”

“Yeaahhh… we’ll never be bad girls again, not like tonight, we _promise_ ”, Taliana chimed in, before locking lips with Lanita and frenching her sister passionately as her hands reached down behind her to massage her ass.

“See that you do, girls”, Alex said, pulling on his pants and zipping up his uniform jacket. “Oh, and when you’re feeling up to it”, he held up the keys to their handcuffs, “you can unlock those with these”. He tossed them into the hot tub, and they disappeared into the water with a plop. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a damsel in distress to rescue”. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from Lanita and Taliana’s writhing, entangled forms, and walked out into the bedroom.

Putting his game face on, Alex made his way over to the large, double doors that led into the palace hallways, but then something caught his eye, and he stopped.

“Sorry, Taliana, but that is way too cool to pass up on”.

***

A few moments later, Alex was moving cautiously along the palace hallway. He counted two doors on his left, then pressed his ear to the gold-inscribed wood panel, and listened. Faintly, he could hear the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and above this, the muffled squeals of a woman who was apparently not enjoying herself very much - or maybe she was; it wasn’t easy to make the distinction at this range. Disabling the retinal eye scanner and DNA sampling security measures just as Taliana had instructed him, Alex quietly cracked open the door and slipped inside. The sight that greeted him would surely have brought a smile to the face of any male crew member aboard the USS Equality.

Captain Victoria Fox was getting fucked, hard. Agala and Natila had repositioned her body from how they had restrained her earlier. She was now stretched out on her belly, atop a waist-high, wooden bondage table. Her ankles were strapped to either end of the table with thick leather bands, forcing her to maintain an utterly defenceless full-splits posture, while her arms were still bound behind her back at the wrists, forearms, and elbows, locked tight inside an inescapable bondage sleeve. She was fully naked now, save for a pair of six-inch black and gold stiletto heels still strapped to her feet, and her whole body was gleaming with beads of perspiration - testament to the thoroughgoing working over that Prince Agala and his favored concubine, Natila, had been putting Victoria through over the past several hours. Agala was standing behind her with both hands braced on Victoria’s plump, jiggling ass-cheeks, as he rolled his hips and pounded his foot-long cock repeatedly into her asshole; while Natila stood before her with a huge, black strap-on jutting out from her groin. She was holding Victoria’s head firmly in place with her fingers buried deep in her lustrous chestnut brown hair, gazing down into her eyes with a contemptuous sneer, while slowly forcing her to swallow almost the full length of her vein-marbled pseudo-cock over and over again, as she gagged and balked on it pathetically, and stalactites of bubbly drool stretched from the underside of her chin and splattered on the floor beneath her.

Alex scanned the room for weapons, but there were none visible. Which didn’t mean they weren’t there, he reminded himself as he crept forward quietly. Agala had his back to him, so it was Natila who spotted him first. A look of shock twisted the concubine’s beautiful features when she saw Alex - which was no doubt due to the fact that he was wielding Taliana’s razor-sharp vibranium long sword in a two-handed grip as he crept up behind Agala.

“My prince!”, she gasped. But it was too late. Alex rushed forward and pressed the blade’s glinting edge to Agala’s throat. He barely had to touch him and it nicked his skin, causing a droplet of blood to trickle down his meaty neck.

“Hello again, Prince”, Alex said tensely. “Are you having a good night?”

Agala froze mid-thrust, his fat cock still lodged halfway up Victoria’s asshole.

“I was”, he replied, observing Alex out of the corner of his eye. “But it appears that you are here with the intention of putting an end to my enjoyment, Mr. Cox”.

“Well, that all depends on how you want to play this”, said Alex. “Personally, I’d prefer it if we all… kept our heads, if you catch my meaning there”.

Agala let out a slow exhalation of breath as he studied Alex’s face, clearly sizing up his adversary and considering his options. Finally, he made the slightest of nods.

“Good choice”, Alex responded. “Now, if you’ll just move back, and take your dick out of my captain’s ass, we can all…”

“Impudent fool!”, Natila shrieked. Pulling her strap-on out of Victoria’s mouth, she lunged at Alex, but barely made it to within scratching distance before…

*CLUNK!*, he slammed the pommel of his sword straight into her forehead. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, her knees buckled, and she crumpled to the floor, out cold.

“Ah, ah”, he warned Agala, bringing the blade back to his throat in the blink of an eye, “let’s not lose our cool, now”.

The prince froze, his face heavy with a belligerent grimace. “You will not find it easy to escape my palace alive, Mr. Cox”, he grumbled.

“Yeah, well, just let me worry about that”, Alex replied. “Now do like I said. Pull out, and untie the captain”.

Reluctantly, Agala eased his cock back from Victoria’s ass. They both watched as her gaping anal ring slowly irised back down to a more natural diameter, though it still looked tender. Then Agala loosened the leather bands around her ankles, and unbuckled the bondage sleeve that was holding her arms together.

“You okay to walk, Captain?”, Alex asked, as Victoria gingerly clambered down from the waist-high bondage table.

“Okay… is not the word… I would use”, she rasped.

She turned around to face Prince Agala. His cock was still solidly erect. It pressed against her belly and smeared precum onto her abs as she glared up at him with murder in her ice-blue eyes. Agala just smiled down at her condescendingly, until…

“ _UUNNNFFHH!!_ ”, his whole body went limp and he dropped to the floor when Victoria slammed her knee up between his legs, pulverizing his testicles. Alex grimaced, but did nothing to stop Victoria as she kicked Agala repeatedly in his face and between his legs, causing him to turtle up and grunt with pain.

“But, yes”, she said finally, when she was finished, “I can walk”.

Alex nodded his head in admiration. For all of her flaws, Victoria was not a woman without the tenacity of self preservation.

“I know how to get to their landing pads”, he said. “From there, we should be able to commandeer a ship and make our way back to the Equality. Here…”, he offered her something, “I, er, took the liberty of picking these out for you. They look about the right size”.

Victoria eyed the proffered garments with a look of disbelief. “ _This_ was really the best you could find, Ensign?”

Alex just grinned. “Uh-huh”.

***

A quick change of clothes and a few minor wardrobe adjustments later, Alex and Victoria were back out in the palace’s opulently decorated hallways. In typical fashion, Victoria had insisted that she take the lead. The fact that Alex was having to tell her at every corner which way she should turn didn’t seem to bother her at all. He could have just used his mind control powers to keep her ego in check, but frankly he was quite enjoying the view from behind. He had, however, implemented a small psychic tap to convince the captain to dress herself up in the outfit he had selected for her, and the results were nothing short of stunning.

She was still wearing her strappy, six-inch, black and gold stiletto heels, which kept her up on her tiptoes at all times, not only beautifully sculpting Victoria’s long, athletic legs, and tightening up her heart-shaped backside, but also making it almost impossible for her to move around with anything other than a hips-swaying, effeminate gait; and thanks to the skimpy pair of black thong panties that Alex had coerced her into wearing, he was also free to feast his eyes on every smooth square inch of his commanding officer’s lightly tanned bubble ass as she sashayed along the corridor before him, swaying her hips seductively from side to side. The panties were so revealing, in fact, that their tapering seat disappeared down without a trace between the globes of Victoria’s shapely buttocks, before curving around, taut to her skin, to cover up barely a fraction of the captain’s deliciously plump pussy mound between her thighs. Other than this, she was only wearing a half-cup, lingerie like push up bra. It was strapless, cut straight across her chest, and its lacy satin cups left Victoria’s nipples completely on display. All the garment really did was to press her supple mounds together at the center of her chest and lift them up even higher than normal, forming some mouthwateringly perky cleavage that Alex badly wanted to stick his dick into.

At the ensign’s ‘suggestion’, she had also used Natila’s automated beautifier to clean up her face and reapply her makeup. It wasn’t that Alex had anything against trails of eyeliner running down a woman’s cheeks; he just preferred it when they were there as a result of gagging on his cock, not someone else’s. As a result, Victoria’s model-like facial features were now rendered all the more alluring by a fresh coat of glossy red lipstick on her full, naturally pouting lips, a dash of smoky eyeliner around her ice-blue eyes, and barely a hint of peachy blusher on her cheeks to accentuate her high cheekbones. Likewise her hair had been cleaned and restyled in an instant by the state-of-the-art cosmetics appliance, with Victoria again accepting Alex’s ‘suggestion’ that she wear her glossy brunette mane pulled back behind her head in a bouncy ponytail, with just a few bangs falling loose about her face to frame her beautiful visage. All in all, she looked more like a lingerie model fresh off the set of her latest risque photo shoot, rather than a high-ranking Federation officer who had just spent the best part of the past three hours getting ploughed at both ends by a pair of sadistic bondage fetishists.

“Ensign”, Victoria whispered, glancing back over her shoulder.

“Yes, Captain?”, Alex replied, exhibiting not a hint of embarrassment that he’d just been caught blatantly checking out her ass.

“I would appreciate it if you could stop… staring at me like that”. She pressed her back against the wall and peered around the corner of yet another crossroads in the palace’s seemingly endless maze of hallways. “It’s starting to become off putting”.

“Permission to speak freely, Captain?”, Alex asked.

Victoria eyed him with a dubious expression, before replying: “Granted”.

Alex moved in close to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat, and rested his arm on the wall above Victoria’s head, crowding her personal space in a domineering manner.

“I’m sorry, Captain”, he smiled, allowing his gaze to drift back and forth between her practically bare tits and her beautiful face. “It’s just, you’re looking so… beautiful tonight. I can’t help myself”.

“That’s not an appropriate way to address your commanding officer, Ensign”, Victoria said sternly, but blushing also, and as Alex continued to study her face attentively, she couldn’t quite prevent the corner of her mouth from curling up into a flattered smile. “But given the circumstances”, she relented at last, “I suppose I should take it as a compliment. Now, where do we go from here?”.

Alex raised his eyebrows hopefully. “I was thinking maybe dinner in your quarters, a nice bottle of wine, and we’ll see what happens”

“No”, Victoria replied in a firm, quiet tone. “I mean which way do we go at this intersection, you idiot, how do we get out of here?”.

“Oh, _that_ where”, grinned Alex. “Okay, just let me get my bearings”. He leaned around the corner and glanced up and down the hallway. As he did so, much to Victoria’s chagrin, he braced himself with one hand on her firm left breast. Casually squeezing and groping her supple, C-cup mammary in the palm of his hand, he took his time scoping out their surroundings.

“Excuse me, Ensign”, Victoria whispered, after several seconds had passed by, and Alex was still manhandling her boob like he owned it. “Would you mind… not doing that, please?”

“Oh”, he pretended to notice, “sorry, Captain. No disrespect intended”.

Victoria rolled her eyes as he relinquished his grasp on her tit.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure I know where we are. There should be a hangar bay just around this corner, on our right, about four or five doors down”, he whispered, leaning in much closer to Victoria than decorum would normally dictate. He had her pressed up against the wall, their lips barely a centimeter apart, while his burgeoning cock bulge throbbed steadily against her lower belly. “Like I said, what we’ve gotta do is go through the hangar bay, find ourselves a ship, and take it out to the landing pads. Only problem is, there’s a security checkpoint directly in our path, with at least three guards stationed there at all times”.

“Hmmm…”, Victoria murmured, feeling uncomfortable yet undeniably aroused by the way Alex was crowding her. “I see”. She made no move to stop him as he rested one hand on her hip and started casually stroking her soft, tan skin with his palm. Sliding it down to the inside of her thigh, he traced his fingertips along the lacy edge of her panties, teasing one of the most sensitive areas of Victoria’s body until her supple abs started to flex in response. “So, I-I guess we’ll have to come up with a plan”, she said shakily, “I mean, to get past these guards. Any suggestions, Ensign?”

Growing bolder, and tempering her reluctance with a light psychic tap, Alex slid his hand around the flaring curve of Victoria’s hip, and cupped her ass-cheek firmly in his palm. Sinking his fingers deep into her taut, petal soft skin, he squeezed the captain’s sculpted glute like a stress reliever - acting as though this salacious action helped him to process his thoughts. Victoria blushed and squirmed in his grasp, but for some inexplicable reason she felt strangely obligated to allow the ensign to grope her like this. In the back of her mind, she justified her uncharacteristic passivity as a symptom of her gratitude towards Alex. After all, whatever Prince Agala had in store for her over the next half year of sexual servitude would surely have been much worse than a little light groping in the palace hallways at the hands of a man whom she was fast beginning to respect, maybe even rely on - despite his juvenile obsession with her body.

“Okay…”, he said at last. “I think I know what we should do, Captain. But I’m not sure if you’re gonna like it”.

***

“Halt!”, demanded a tall, heavily armoured guard at the hangar bay checkpoint. “Who goes there?”

He lifted up his blaster rifle and pointed it squarely at Alex’s chest. Behind him two more guards stirred in their chairs and arose groggily from their night shift slumber.

“Whoa!”, Alex raised his hands. “I’m just here to load up my shuttlecraft and be on my way, guys. No need to get aggressive”.

One of the waking guards scratched his butt and squinted at Alex doubtfully. “Load up your shuttlecraft? With what? There’s no cargo scheduled to leave today. Apart from that ebonium ore, but that already got shipped out hours ago”.

“With this”, Alex replied, stepping aside to let the three guards see Victoria standing behind him. “I brought her in yesterday, for the Prince’s enjoyment. But apparently, she wasn’t up to his usual high standards. Something about not being to take his dick all the down her throat without gagging on it like a dumb fucking bitch”, he laughed, casually slapping Victoria on her butt. “So she gets shipped back out again tonight”.

Victoria stood with her eyes downcast and her hands clasped meekly in front of her body, her pussy tingling with humiliation as she was talked about in the third person by the four big males surrounding her. She could feel the guards’ eyes tracing the contours of her toned, feminine abs, drinking in her sleekly muscled thighs, feasting on her half-exposed tits as they sat high and proud on her chest, her nipples shamelessly on display due to the half-cup, lingerie like design of her strapless push-up bra. She felt her cheeks coloring warm pink as two of the men moved towards her, then started circling around her and pawing at her body as though inspecting a piece of cargo as it passed through customs. Essentially, she realized with a shudder of arousal, to them, that’s all she was.

“And who are you?”, one of them asked Alex. Palming Victoria’s plump left buttock, he gave it a slap and watched it bounce.

“Well, who do you think I am, buddy? I’m her pimp” Alex replied. “Yeah, young Vicky here is one of my best girls. She just never could get the hang of swallowing cock, though. But we keep trying, don’t we, Vicky?”

“Yeah, ain’t nothin’ wrong with this body”, one of the guards muttered. Standing on Victoria’s right, he trailed his fingers up over her taut, flexing abs, before cupping her breast and squeezing it firmly. He flicked his thumb back and forth over Victoria’s nipple, drawing down the corners of his mouth in frank appraisal as her tender tit-tip puckered up and became erect almost immediately. As he was doing this, the man behind her squatted down and grabbed Victoria’s ass with both hands, one bubbly cheek in each palm, and spread them apart to take a better look at her pussy and asshole.

“Hey, Benny”, he said to the one guard who still had his rifle trained on Alex’s chest, “go check the cargo manifest, willya. See if this fine piece of ass really is scheduled to ship out tonight”.

“Uh, that probably won’t work, guys”, Alex interceded. “You see, we were supposed to be leaving a week from now. But since the prince decided to kick her to the curb ahead of schedule, I’ve actually had to re-book this bimbo for a mining colony a couple of systems over. So what I’m hoping is…”, he took a deep breath - bullshitting was tiring work - “maybe I could convince you fellas to let us go ahead of schedule? You all can take her in the back and have a couple hours of fun if you like, strictly free of charge and on the house, of course, then stamp our paperwork and we’ll be on our way?”.

Victoria could feel her thighs beginning to tremble as the man behind her spread her ass-cheeks wide apart and none-too-tenderly poked and prodded at her pussy and asshole with his calloused digits.

“Nice and tight, boys”, he reported to his colleagues. “Looks like her ass is gonna be sore for a few days, though”.

“Make that a week”, said Benny, returning from the unchecked computer terminal with a noticeable bulge tenting out the front of his pants, “after we’re through with her”.

“So I take it we have a deal, gents?”, asked Alex.

“Sure thing, buddy”, replied Benny, finally letting his rifle hang loose on the strap around his shoulder.

“Okay”, said Alex, “now”.

“Huh?”, the ass-spreading guard looked up, confused. “Of course now, when else we gonna… * _UUNNFFH!_ *”. He grunted with pain when Victoria slammed her elbow into the side of his head.

In the same instant, Alex grabbed the hilt of the vibranium long sword strapped across his back and with one swift slice separated the heads of the two other guards from their necks. Their bodies jerked spasmodically in death throes for a few seconds before toppling lifeless to the ground. He stepped around Victoria and plunged the sword’s pointed end into the third guard’s skull just as he was raising his rifle. The man gurgled unintelligibly, then went limp and rolled over onto his side.

“Goddamn it!”, cursed Victoria. “Did you really have to take so long? That asshole almost had his thumb up my butt, and do you have any idea how sore I am right now?”

“Hey, relax”, said Alex, swiping his sword through the air to flick away the blood from its glinting surface. “I had to make sure they were buying it. Damn, this is one cool weapon”, he added appreciatively. “Besides, it’s not like I was the one who lost my shit on an away mission and slapped a damn prince in his own palace”.

Victoria turned on him. “Excuse me, Ensign?”, she asked with cold fury in her voice. “Are you trying to say this was all my fault? That’s victim blaming, you son of a bitch! Which is illegal under Fem Fleet regulation one zero two, paragraph one, subsection…”.

“Oh, spare me your Fem Fleet bullshit, _Captain_ ”, Alex replied dismissively. “We need to focus on getting out of here before…”

“Don’t you dare talk to me with that tone of voice”, Victoria snapped, narrowing her eyes. “You show me the respect I deserve, Ensign, or so help me, when we get back to the Equality I’ll have you arrested on charges of insubordination and harassment. You’ll be drummed out of the service with a dishonorable discharge before you know what _day_ it is”.

“And now with the threats again”, Alex shook his head in disbelief. “And I bet you would, as well, wouldn’t you? Even after I put my damn life on the line to come back here and rescue you, you’d still stab me in the back without a second thought?”.

Victoria took a step forward and put her hands on her hips, staring up at Alex with a smug leer on her face. “As captain of the USS Equality, it’s _my_ prerogative to enforce discipline among _my_ crew as _I_ see fit”.

“You don’t even deserve the rank of captain, _Vicky_ ”, Alex replied, taking a step forward himself to stare down his commanding officer. “I don’t care how many undeserved promotions you get from all this gender reparations bullshit that everyone in the Federation is trying to force down our throats. To me, you’ll never be anything more than a pampered, narcissistic, hot tempered bimbo”

“Yeah? Well, you’re a male chauvinist pig!”, Victoria spat back, balling her fists at her sides in anger. “And… and I hate you!”

“Good!”, Alex raised his voice above hers. “Because I hate you, too!”.

They both glared at each other for a moment, breathless with rage, Victoria’s erect nipples brushing against Alex’s chest, neither of them willing to back down. Then they grabbed each other and pressed their lips together hard. Victoria moaned into their kiss as Alex’s hands roughly explored her body, mauling her breasts, squeezing and smacking her ass, grabbing the back of her head and forcing their faces together so hard it almost hurt. But she repaid his passion in kind. Writhing against him, she ground her belly into the ensign’s straining cock bulge. She grabbed his biceps and squeezed the bunched up muscles between his shoulder blades, admiring how strong and masculine Alex’s body truly was. They emerged from the embrace several moments later gasping for breath, both of their faces betraying their mutual surprise at what had just happened. Victoria couldn’t believe how intense her feelings had become towards her long-serving male subordinate, while Alex was taken aback by the fact that he hadn’t had to use his psychic powers to coerce her reaction. This was really how Victoria felt about him.

“Hey”, a voice interrupted their moment of awkward silence, “who the fuck are you two?”. Alex turned and saw a fourth security guard in the checkpoint office. He was slowly rising to his feet from a makeshift bed behind the desk, apparently having slept through the grisly demise of his three colleagues.

“Shit!”, Victoria swore. “I thought you said there were only three of them!”

“I said _at_ _least_ three”, Alex replied, drawing his sword from the sheath on his back. “There’s a difference”.

As he stood up, the guard saw the lifeless bodies at Alex and Victoria’s feet.

He lunged for a nearby control panel immediately, but Alex threw his sword like a javelin straight through the window between them and it pierced the guard’s chest - though not before he could slam his fist down on a big red button.

Alex and Victoria stared at each other in a moment of dread, then a siren blared, and a computerized voice announced: “Intruders alert. All available security personnel report to hanger bay five. Intruders alert”.

“Fuck”, said Alex. He picked up two blaster rifles from the floor and handed one to Victoria. “We need to get the hell out of here, right now”.

“Agreed”, Victoria said, and they set off running towards the nearest ship. They barely made it ten paces before the cargo bay doors behind them hissed open, and a contingent of guards rushed in. Taking up cover positions, they aimed their rifles at Alex and Victoria’s retreating forms and started peppering them with high intensity laser blasts.

“Behind the wheels!”, Alex yelled, as shards of searing energy ricocheted off the ground and fuselage all around him. He rolled behind the fighter craft’s landing gear, and pressed his back to it, experiencing the longest two seconds of his life before Victoria joined him. She staggered to a halt on her six-inch stiletto heels, then threw herself at Alex, landing with a soft thud in his lap.

“Are you okay?”, he asked. “No hits?”. Urgently, he checked her body, running his palms over Victoria’s smooth thighs and bubbly ass. He groped her belly, stroked her sides, fondled her lower back, then palmed both of her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze when he was satisfied she wasn’t injured.

“I’m fine, you perv”, Victoria rolled her eyes, but did nothing to stop Alex as he massaged her tits possessively. “But they’ve got us pinned down. How are we supposed to get inside the ship?”. Reaching behind her back, she grabbed Alex’s burgeoning cock bulge through the fabric of his pants, and started stroking it steadily with an open palm. She felt him rise up and strain against her touch as she ground the heel of her palm forcibly down against the underside of his glans.

“ _Fu-uck…_ ”, Alex grunted with pleasure. “This isn’t exactly the time, but… hey, I’m not complaining. Okay, we do this one by one”. He had to raise his voice to be heard over scorching shards of plasma ripping through the air all around them. “You lay down covering fire, I’ll run to the back wheels, then vice versa”.

“Got it”, Victoria replied, leaning into Alex’s lips as he roughly kissed the side of her neck.

“Ready?”, he asked.

“Yeah”.

They disentangled their body parts; Victoria leaned around the side of the wheel and opened fire; and Alex exploded from a sprinter’s crouch towards the rear of the vessel. He skidded to a halt when he rounded the aft wheels, then leaned out and went full auto on the pursuing security guards. Out of the corner of his eye, he had to admire Victoria’s svelte, curvaceous form as she rose to her feet and ran swiftly towards him. Even wearing six-inch stiletto heels, she still cut a graceful figure as her long, muscular legs propelled her forward, her rifle swung back over her shoulder, her firm, C-cup tits bouncing around on her chest like hemispheres of dense jello. She had never looked hotter to him than she did in that moment.

She rounded the corner and crouched down beside him. Laser blasts sizzled on the hangar bay floor. They repeated the process to get to the back of the ship. Alex tapped in the code that Taliana had given him, the doors whirred open, and they jumped inside.

“I’ll start her up”, Alex shouted, making a beeline for the cockpit. “You get these doors closed, then come be my copilot”.

“Yes, sir”, Victoria said jokingly - although she couldn’t deny feeling a humiliating twinge of arousal at being ordered around like a first year cadet.

She found the emergency door close mechanism just as one of the security guards rounded the corner and pointed his rifle at her. Jumping out of the way, she narrowly avoided a cluster of laser bolts as the door slammed shut in the guard’s face. She ran to the cockpit and slid into the copilot’s chair next to Alex’s.

“What _is_ this?”, she frowned at the confusing array of controls before her. “Have we gone back in time a hundred years, or something? This tech was outdated in my grandmother’s era”.

“Yeah, well, the Atraxians are a little behind the cutting edge of starship technology”, said Alex. He flipped some switched, and plasma turbines hummed to life beneath their feet. “Lucky for you, I prepped for this mission by acquainting myself with a few of their ship schematics”.

“Impressive”, Victoria quipped. “I’ll be sure to mention it in my report”.

“I doubt it. Now hit the glowing blue button on your left, and adjust the dial next to it to one-fifty-K RPMS”.

Victoria followed his instructions and the fuselage around them keened to a high-pitched resonance. The landing gear retracted and the ship was buoyed up on thermal shimmers. The guards ran for their lives, a couple of them bursting into flames as plasma exhaust incinerated their armor. Alex grabbed the control wheel and strafed right. Turning in a slow circle, he fired his phase cannons at the half dozen or so ships that were still docked in the hangar bay - blowing out their landing gear, pulverizing their armor plating, and shattering their viewscreens - until he was satisfied they were all out of commission. Then he lined up with the hangar bay doors and pulled back on the throttle, propelling them forward with such acceleration that both he and Victoria were pinned to the backs of their seats.

They swooped out into the breaking dawn amid a shower of laser fire, and surged upwards into the sky.

***

“Okay, I’ve laid in a course back to the Equality and engaged the autopilot”, said Alex, leaning back in his pilot chair. Through the cockpit window, he watched Atraxia Prime’s cerulean blue sky fade incrementally to orbital black. “Short range censors are giving the all clear. Looks like we made it”.

“That’s a relief”, Victoria sighed, before tensing up. “Wait, this is an Atraxian ship, won’t the Equality…”

“Relax, I’m broadcasting a level one Federation security code on an encrypted subspace channel”, Alex interrupted her. “They’ll know it’s us”.

“Wow, you’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you”, she replied sarcastically.

“Just doing my job”, said Alex.

Victoria crossed her arms over her breasts, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the threat of imminent death gave way to officious awkwardness. Alex allowed the silence to extend. He considered using his psychic powers to take control of the situation, but decided against it. He wanted to see how Captain Fox would naturally react under these circumstances.

“Look”, she said, finally, “I’m grateful for what you did back there, really. You could have just left me to be that asshole’s plaything for who knows how long, but you didn’t. You came back and you saved me, and I just want to say… th-thank you, okay?”.

“Don’t worry about it, Captain”, Alex said. Unbuckling his pilot’s harness, he rose to his feet and moved into the back of the ship. “Like I said, it’s my job”.

“What?”, Victoria scowled. She stood up and joined him in the cargo area of the vessel. “Don’t worry about it, Captain?”, she repeated disbelievingly. “After everything we’ve been through tonight, that’s all you have to say to me?”

“What else can I say? You’re a starship captain. I’m just a lowly ensign. A lowly male ensign. It’s not like my opinion counts for anything in this organization, not anymore, anyway”. He stood in the middle of the cargo area and looked Victoria straight in the eye, until his gaze drifted down to check out her lingerie-encased breasts.

“Fine. You want me to say it?”, Victoria cried. “I will!”. She hesitated, and Alex could see she was having a hard time finding the right words, but when she did start speaking the words flowed from Victoria’s lips like the confessions of a guilty woman:

“You’re… better than me, okay? You’re stronger than me. You’re smarter than me. You react faster in a crisis, and you always seem to have a plan. You must have saved my life a dozen times over, and secretly I’ve always been… kind of in awe of you. I’ve just always been so… caught up in the duties, okay, no, the _privileges_ of my rank that I could never admit it, not even to myself really”.

She took a step forward and clasped her hands behind her back, gazing up at Alex with an almost pleading expression. “I… don’t care what the Federation says, okay? All their propaganda about positive discrimination, and female empowerment, and overthrowing the patriarchy. The truth is nobody really gives a shit about any of that nonsense. We only use it to keep ourselves in power. All I really want, deep down, is… a man. A strong and confident man, like you, who can take care of me”.

Alex nodded thoughtfully.

“Of course, we’ll never be able to reveal our relationship in public”, Victoria continued. “I’d be kicked out of the service in a heartbeat if they found out I was… seeing you. But in private, I’ll be… whatever you want me to be.”

“You’ll be my slut?”, Alex asked, gratified to see the look of shock on Victoria’s face.

“If that’s what you want”, she replied softly, blushing. “Yes”.

“You’ll pay me back for every time you’ve been a fucking bitch to me over the past three years?”, he asked.

“Y-yes”, she said again, swallowing her pride.

“Prove it”, he said. “Get down on your knees”.

Victoria hesitated for the briefest of moments, before folding to her knees before him.

“You know what to do”, he stated flatly.

Victoria’s hand trembled as she placed them softly on Alex’s cock bulge. She gazed up at him with an anxious look on her face, using the backs of her fingers to caress his straining shaft through the fabric of his pants for a few moments. Then she took his zipper between her forefinger and thumb and eased it down. Snaking one hand inside his pants, she cupped his throbbing package in her palm and gave it a light squeeze. It strained against her hand, and seemed to swell even larger as she fondled his mushroom-shaped glans with her fingertips. She pursed her lips, then grabbed the waistband of Alex’s shorts and pulled it down, allowing his thick, rubbery dong to spring free from its confinement.

“Oh!”, Victoria exclaimed, taken by surprise when Alex’s cock bounced up and slapped her in the face. His glans left a trail of slimy precum glistening on her cheek, but not wanting to annoy him, she recovered quickly and wrapped both of her hands around his throbbing pole.

“Does this feel good?”, she asked, smoothly pumping Alex’s shaft from base to tip with her two-handed grasp.

“Yeah”, he grunted.

“How about this?”, Victoria asked, genuinely curious to find out what turned him on. Inverting her grip to an upwards-stroking, milking motion with one hand, she pulled back Alex’s foreskin all the way, revealing his taut, purplish glans and veiny cock neck, then started grazing her fingernails lightly back and forth over the underside of his crown. As she did so, Alex’s shaft twitched in her palm and became solidly engorged, his mushroom-shaped helmet swelling up even larger than it was before. A pearly bead of precum emerged from the eye of his cock, and Victoria gathered it up on her fingertip, using the slippery liquid as a lubricant to more pleasurably tease Alex’s hypersensitive frenulum.

“Yeah, that’s good”, he grunted down at her. “But don’t forget, you still owe me an apology. I want you to say sorry to my cock, for being such a fucking bitch to me ever since we first met”.

Victoria’s cheeks blushed warm pink as a surge of humiliation-laced arousal shuddered through her body. She could hardly believe what was happening: that she, the captain of the Federation’s flagship, was about to apologize to her male subordinate’s cock for treating him in a way that was completely warranted in the context of their professional relationship. But this whole situation was making her pussy so wet she just couldn’t help herself. Gazing up at him with as much earnestness and contrition as she could express with her beautiful, model-like features, she lifted Alex’s glans up to her mouth, and rested the tip of it on her plump lower lip.

“I want to let you know, Ensign Cox”, she said, taking care to kiss and lightly flick her tongue across his swollen frenulum after every few words, “that I, Captain Victoria Fox… your commanding officer… apologize to you unreservedly. The many instance of discrimination… unfair disciplinary action… and entirely mean-spirited cock teasing… that you’ve had to suffer under my command… are unforgivable”.

Alex’s whole body twitched when Victoria parted her glossy red lips, leaned in and enveloped the head of his cock in her warm, wet mouth. She stared up at him with her eyebrows arched in a conciliatory expression, swirling her tongue around the circumference of his glans and lapping at the underside of his cock head. Applying suction to his shaft, she hollowed out her cheeks and feathered the tip of her tongue all around the protruding rim of his glans, before sliding it in as deep as it would go into the hole of his urethra, where she squirmed it around as though seeking out another spurt of Alex’s hot and gooey precum - which he was only too happy to oblige her with. After dutifully swallowing down a salty spurt of pre-ejaculate, Victoria spat Alex’s glans back out, and continued pumping his shaft with both hands as she finished off her apology.

“But please rest assured, Ensign, that from now on I’ll do everything in my power to make it up to you, in any way you want me to”, she purred, really getting into her role as Alex’s submissive cock slave now. “If you want, I’ll give you a nice long back massage at the end of every day, just like a woman should for her man. Any time you’re feeling backed up, and need a little release during your shift, just come visit me in my ready room. I’ll get down on my hands and knees underneath my own desk, let you sit in my chair, and suck every last drop of cum out of your big, beautiful cock with a smile on my face, if that’s what you want”.

She changed position to squat on her heels, using the six-inch height boost to raise her breasts up level with Alex’s crotch. Smoothly unclasping the front of her bra, she pressed her tits together around the girth of Alex’s now rigid pole, enveloping his cock almost completely in her warm, petal-soft cleavage, and started buffing her breasts firmly up and down his vein-marbled length.

“Every evening, after our shifts end, you can come visit me in my quarters”, she continued, gazing up at him, “or I can come to yours. It’s completely up to you. And I’ll let you do _anything_ you like to me. Anything at all, Alex. You can dress me up like a slut, bend me over your knee, and spank me for being a useless bimbo. I’ll cook for you in lingerie, and you can push me down over your kitchen counter and fuck me up my ass while I wash your dishes”.

Craning her neck down, she enveloped Alex’s glans in her mouth again and started lavishing it with long wet lashes of her tongue. Alex’s face went slack with pleasure as Victoria slathered the underside of his cock head thoroughly with her slippery oral appendage, before swirling it around the circumference of his crown in slow, spine-tingling circles that made his balls lurch and sent another salty load of pre-ejaculate lancing up into her mouth. Victoria swallowed it gratefully. Keeping up a steady pumping rhythm with her breasts wrapped around his shaft, she treated Alex to some of the best head he had ever experienced - even including T’Pusi, who was an absolute pro when it came to servicing hard male members with her mouth and tongue.

“ _Yeaahh…_ ”, Alex groaned, stroking Victoria’s glossy brunette hair as her head bobbed up and down in his lap. “That’s a good girl”.

In truth, he was surprised by how little he’d had to use his mind control powers to coerce Victoria into acting so submissively - which was not to say he hadn’t been using them at all. But all it had really taken to transform this hot-headed, arrogant young woman into a meekly obedient, self-abasing cock slave was a couple of light psychic taps to her nucleus accumbens, the pleasure center of her brain. He had rerouted her dopamine releasers and set them up to fire whenever Victoria experienced the sensations that she commonly associated with humiliation, degradation, and social impropriety. In other words, Captain Fox now couldn’t help but get off on the feeling of being stepped on and treated like trash by those members of society precisely whom she had spent most of her life looking down on from the unreachable pedestal of her privileged femininity: men. When combined with her already extant feelings of attraction and admiration towards Alex, this made Victoria virtually helpless to resist him. In a way, it was poetic justice. But such subtleties of fate were mostly lost on the ensign as his drop dead gorgeous commanding officer worked his shaft relentlessly with her warm, buoyant cleavage and slathered every square millimeter of his glans with her softly swirling tongue.

“Okay, enough foreplay”, he said at last. Grabbing Victoria’s ponytail, he pulled her mouth back from his cock. She sucked on him until the last possible second, when Alex’s well-polished glans slipped out between her lips with a wet popping sound. “You want to prove your loyalty to me?”, he asked, and Victoria nodded eagerly. “Then turn around, get down on your hands and knees, and stick up your ass. I’m gonna fuck you good and hard, right here, right now”.

“W-wait”, Victoria pouted. “You really want to do it now? I mean, the Equality could pick us up at any minute. And after what that asshole prince put me through, I am feeling kind of… sore. Can’t we…”

“Shut up”, Alex growled. “Do what I say”.

Captain Fox’s gaze immediately fell to the floor as a surge of arousal shuddered through her body. She almost orgasmed on the spot when she realized how utterly one-sided her relationship with Alex had become. He was the one in charge now, unlike on the ship, and she was just his submissive fuck toy. But it felt so good to give herself over to him like this.

“Y-yes… sir”, she whispered, before turning around and shuffling forward onto her hands and knees. She spread her legs wide apart on the cold metal floor, arched her lower back and thrust her ass up above her hips, as though presenting herself for Alex’s salacious inspection.

Unbuttoning his trousers, Alex knelt down behind Victoria and coasted his palms slowly over the curves of her flaring hips. Her skin was still moist with perspiration, her youthful peaches and cream complexion burnished to a light golden hue from her regular UV baths in her en-suite solarium. The backs of her thighs were like two flawless canvases of soft, feminine musculature, deliciously thick and well-rounded, yet sculpted to perfection from countless hard hours in the gym. And the way her plump, heart-shaped bubble-ass just seemed to explode out from Victoria’s slim and girlish waist was enough to make Alex’s balls ache. He grabbed it with both hands, sinking his fingers deep into Victoria’s supple ass-flesh as he spread apart her glutes.

“H-he only used… my ass”, she whispered, “not… my pussy. Said he wanted to break me in the hard way. Goddamn piece of uncivilized fringe world trash”, she cursed bitterly. “But, of course, if you want, you can still… fuck me like that. I won’t complain”.

Alex gave her buttocks a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll let you rest up for a couple of days”.

Sliding the seat of her panties over to one side, he laid bare Victoria’s sleekly waxed pussy mound. Her skin was a beautiful shade of pomegranate pink between her thighs. The lips of her sex were just a neat vertical slit that barely looked big enough to slide a finger into. She was already slippery with excitement when Alex started rubbing his glans up and down over the entrance to her pussy.

***

“There’s no doubt about it. It’s them”, said Lieutenant Commander T’Pusi. Tapping a few keys on the control panel before her, she brought up an image of Alex and Victoria’s ship. “The security code checks out, and no one other than a Federation officer would know about this subspace channel”.

“So why aren’t they answering our hails?”, asked Commander Johansson.

“Hard to say, Commander”, T’Pusi replied. “Their lack of communication may be due to any number of reasons. Their comms system may be damaged. They might be running radio silent in order to avoid detection. But sensors are reading two humanoid life signs aboard the vessel. Chances are, it’s Captain Fox and the ensign. Besides, this ship’s antiquated weaponry is incapable of doing any real damage to the Equality, not even with our shields down”.

“Good point”, Johansson nodded. “Okay, lower shields, lock on with a tractor beam, and have them brought into shuttle bay one”. She stood up from the captain’s chair and strode over to the turbolift doors at the back of the bridge. “Lieutenant, you’re with me”, she ordered T’Pusi. “And let’s have a full security detail on standby, plus medical, in case they’re injured”.

T’Pusi joined her in the turbolift, the doors hissed closed, and the compartment was propelled at high speed through a series of vacuum tunnels towards cargo bay one.

***

“No, not at all”, T’Pusi reassured Johansson as the doors hissed open. “I think you’re doing a fine job, Commander, under very difficult circumstances”.

“Really?”, she asked, sounding relieved. “You don’t think I’m coming across as too bossy? I mean, I know we’re all under a lot of pressure right now, and I just wanted to, I don’t know, fill the void of command left by Captain Fox’s absence?”.

“Commander?”, T’Pusi prompted her, drawing Johansson’s attention to the four man security team standing before them.

“Oh, yes… yes”, she cleared her throat. “Everyone, be on high alert. We don’t know who or what may be in this vessel. So please take out your pistols, and get ready for action”. She glanced back at T’Pusi, seeking her approval.

“Very good, Commander”, she nodded. Although she was a little put off when the all-male security team snickered at Johansson’s poor choice of words.

“Doctor”, T’Pusi acknowledged Doctor Liara T’Soni, who was standing alongside the security team with her assistant.

“Lieutenant”, she nodded back. “I hope you have a good reason for bringing me down here. I’ve really got my hands full in sick bay today, with all the male crew members’ medical assessments”.

“Oh really, Doctor?”, T’Pusi asked knowingly. “I’ve heard it’s not only your hands that are full with those… medical assessments”.

The beautiful Asari female gave T’Pusi a cool glare, unaware that Alex had already told her all about the little practical joke that he was playing on the doctor. He had implanted the idea in Liara’s mind that Fem Fleet regulations now required her to measure the length, girth, stamina, testicular size, and ejaculatory capacity of every male crew member’s cock on a weekly basis. This had kept the doctor very busy indeed over the past month or so, given that there were some two-hundred-and-eleven men serving aboard the USS Equality. She had even had to draft in a couple of attractive female nurses to assist her with her daily cock servicing duties, one of whom was standing beside her right now, wearing a tight-fitting, one-piece, fetishized nurse’s outfit. She was a petite Asian girl named Lieutenant Kokoro Sakura, no more than 5’1” tall, with a compact, girlish body, and her glossy black hair tied up in a bun atop her head. Her short white dress barely covered up the underside of her tight Asian booty, while her B-cup breasts were perhaps a little smaller than T’Pusi’s, but just as firm and perky. Doctor T’Soni, by contrast, was a full-figured, blue-skinned bombshell of a xeno, with luscious triple-D-cup tits, a plump and bouncy bubble-ass, thick thighs, and a silhouette curvaceous enough to make any man’s balls ache if he had to spend more than a few minutes around her. As per Alex’s instructions, she had also modified her daily attire in order to assist her male patients with their ‘medical assessments’. Her outfit now consisted of an ultra-tight and scandalously short black fabric miniskirt that clung to the curves of her hips and ass like it was painted on with a spray can; an equally tight, semitransparent white cotton undershirt, which she wore braless and always unfastened to the fourth button down in order to showcase her clearly visible nipples and bulging, cobalt blue cleavage; and over the top of these, to add a touch of professionalism to her otherwise whorishly fetishized ensemble, a full-length, white linen lab coat hung open about her slender shoulders - although this latter garment was invariably the first thing to disappear when one of Liara’s male patients entered her office with his cock tenting out the front of his uniform pants.

“What exactly are you trying to insinuate, Lieutenant?”, she asked T’Pusi, narrowing her pale blue eyes suspiciously. But before T’Pusi could answer, a siren began to wail and the cargo bay doors started whirring slowly upwards. The deep black nothingness of space yawned before them, an invisible force field across the cargo bay entrance the only thing keeping them and it amicably separated.

“Here they are now, Ma’am”, said a male ensign, who was operating the tractor beam controls from a nearby console.

The small Atraxian vessel floated into the cargo bay weightlessly, a faint shimmer rippling through the force field as it passed the environmental threshold. It touched down just in front of the nine crew members in attendance - five men and four women - with its aft doors facing them. The air was heavy with tension as T’Pusi used a tricorder to hack into the locking mechanism. A mechanical clunk, a hiss of releasing pressure, then everybody held their collective breath as the doors slid open.

“ _Ungh… unngh… unnghh... uunnnggghh!_ Oh, gohd, yes, own my little pussy with your big, powerful cock, Alex!”

Commander Johansson’s mouth fell open.

“Yess, that’s it! Really put me in my place, * _unghh!_ *, treat me like the dumb, * _nnmmm!_ *, fucking slut that I am!”

T’Pusi raised her eyebrow in mild consternation.

“* _Unnghhh!*_ , oh, _gohhhd_ , Alex, _yes_ , you’re turning me… inside out! I can’t, * _nnmmm_ *, take it anymore!”

The four male security officers all grinned at each other, nodding their heads with chauvinistic camaraderie, while Doctor T’Soni and Lieutenant Sakura both blushed and averted their eyes in embarrassment. The ensign operating the control panel behind them slipped his hand into his pocket and started checking out their backsides when he recalled that his weekly medical was due this afternoon.

Meanwhile, bracing his hands down on Captain Fox’s perfect ass and rolling his hips and pounding her pussy with balls-deep thrusts that had her gasping for breath and begging unashamedly for more, Ensign Alexander Cox fucked Victoria doggy style with every inch of his rigidly hard cock. She still had her eyes closed in ecstasy, and her whole body was gleaming with perspiration as her full tits and bubbly ass-cheeks bounced around and jiggled with each hard shunt that Alex hammered into her from behind. It was only when Commander Johansson let out a little cry of anguish, turned on her heels, and scampered away towards the turbolift doors that Victoria partially came to her senses.

“Oh, god, Natasha, no! This isn’t * _ungh_ * what it looks like! I promise, * _nnnmm_ *, I-I still… love you!”, she called after her long-term girlfriend’s retreating form as she threw herself through the turbolift doors, collapsed to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. But Alex just gathered up a handful of Victoria’s glossy brunette hair and wrenched her head back. Forcing her to arch her lower back at an acute angle, he buried himself to the hilt inside the captain’s hot, clenching pussy and leaned forward to whisper in her ear:

“Relax, babe”, he grunted. “We can still have threesomes”.


End file.
